


The Quiet Man

by silkspectred



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, elaborazione del lutto, narrazione in prima persona
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkspectred/pseuds/silkspectred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span>TQM è una ff molto diversa da TPoSH. Ivy di nuovo narra in prima persona e al presente, ma stavolta i pensieri che leggiamo sono quelli di John, post-Reichenbach. Sul suo blog Ivy ha scritto che scrivere in questo modo le consente di costruire un legame maggiore coi personaggi, e personalmente ritengo che questo valga anche per chi legge. Si crea una sorta di intimità nel leggere i pensieri diretti di qualcuno, come se potessimo scrutare nella sua mente attraverso una finestra, o una botola. Inoltre, Ivy ha detto che scrivere di John è stato, paradossalmente, più difficile che scrivere di Sherlock: con Sherlock sai (più o meno) sempre quando gli stai facendo pensare/dire/fare qualcosa OOC, con John in confini sono più sfumati. Detto questo, ricordate sempre che, come nel caso di Sherlock in TPoSH, John è un narratore inattendibile: noi osserviamo il mondo dalla sua prospettiva, che talvolta è sbagliata. Talvolta i suoi pensieri su Sherlock sono sbagliati, anche se afferma di essere certo di quello che dice. Credo sia importante tenere sempre in mente questa cosa, quando si legge qualcosa con questo tipo di narrazione: il punto di vista fornito è uno, ma non necessariamente l’unico a cui dobbiamo credere. Gli sguardi sul mondo sono molteplici, le prospettive infinite. Trovo sia un ottimo esercizio ogni tanto fermarsi nella lettura e chiedersi: quello che John sta dicendo in questo momento è vero? Davvero? Provateci, e fatemi sapere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>  <span>Detto questo, qualche nota alla traduzione: di nuovo si tratta di frasi brevi e spesso telegrafiche. John usa moltissime question tags, e giuro che ho cercato di mantenerle più che ho potuto, ma talvolta nessuna variante regge, e sono stata costretta ad eliminarle. Inoltre, John dice parolacce: anche qui ho cercato di tradurle nel modo più realistico possibile, evitando le storpiature da doppiaggese laddove possibile. Prevedo che ci saranno meno note a piè di pagina, John pensa in un modo meno complesso di Sherlock (niente di nuovo qui), quindi prevedo che mi limiterò più a qualche delucidazione sulla traduzione o a segnalare qualche espressione particolare che ho incontrato, o riferimenti diretti alla serie. Infine: come ho detto più volte in passato, con mio grande dolore ho dovuto accettare che non sempre la stessa parola inglese si può tradurre con la stessa parola italiana in tutte le occorrenze: cerco di rispettare le ripetizioni significative; se impossibile lo segnalerò, croce sul cuore. Stessa cosa vale per la sintassi: cerco di mantenere l’ordine della frase più che posso, ma talvolta davvero non posso.</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Quarantatré minuti

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Quiet Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322978) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> TQM è una ff molto diversa da TPoSH. Ivy di nuovo narra in prima persona e al presente, ma stavolta i pensieri che leggiamo sono quelli di John, post-Reichenbach. Sul suo blog Ivy ha scritto che scrivere in questo modo le consente di costruire un legame maggiore coi personaggi, e personalmente ritengo che questo valga anche per chi legge. Si crea una sorta di intimità nel leggere i pensieri diretti di qualcuno, come se potessimo scrutare nella sua mente attraverso una finestra, o una botola. Inoltre, Ivy ha detto che scrivere di John è stato, paradossalmente, più difficile che scrivere di Sherlock: con Sherlock sai (più o meno) sempre quando gli stai facendo pensare/dire/fare qualcosa OOC, con John in confini sono più sfumati. Detto questo, ricordate sempre che, come nel caso di Sherlock in TPoSH, John è un narratore inattendibile: noi osserviamo il mondo dalla sua prospettiva, che talvolta è sbagliata. Talvolta i suoi pensieri su Sherlock sono sbagliati, anche se afferma di essere certo di quello che dice. Credo sia importante tenere sempre in mente questa cosa, quando si legge qualcosa con questo tipo di narrazione: il punto di vista fornito è uno, ma non necessariamente l’unico a cui dobbiamo credere. Gli sguardi sul mondo sono molteplici, le prospettive infinite. Trovo sia un ottimo esercizio ogni tanto fermarsi nella lettura e chiedersi: quello che John sta dicendo in questo momento è vero? Davvero? Provateci, e fatemi sapere.
> 
>  
> 
> Detto questo, qualche nota alla traduzione: di nuovo si tratta di frasi brevi e spesso telegrafiche. John usa moltissime question tags, e giuro che ho cercato di mantenerle più che ho potuto, ma talvolta nessuna variante regge, e sono stata costretta ad eliminarle. Inoltre, John dice parolacce: anche qui ho cercato di tradurle nel modo più realistico possibile, evitando le storpiature da doppiaggese laddove possibile. Prevedo che ci saranno meno note a piè di pagina, John pensa in un modo meno complesso di Sherlock (niente di nuovo qui), quindi prevedo che mi limiterò più a qualche delucidazione sulla traduzione o a segnalare qualche espressione particolare che ho incontrato, o riferimenti diretti alla serie. Infine: come ho detto più volte in passato, con mio grande dolore ho dovuto accettare che non sempre la stessa parola inglese si può tradurre con la stessa parola italiana in tutte le occorrenze: cerco di rispettare le ripetizioni significative; se impossibile lo segnalerò, croce sul cuore. Stessa cosa vale per la sintassi: cerco di mantenere l’ordine della frase più che posso, ma talvolta davvero non posso.

“Allora”. Appoggia le mani sui suoi appunti, le sue dita distese sulla pagina. Sono magre e marrone caldo. Ha delle belle unghie, ovali, sempre pulite. Non mangiucchiate o strappate, senza segni di morsi o pelle lacerata attorno ai bordi. Senza cuticole visibili. È meticolosa, direi. Non lavora con le mani. Non solleva oggetti pesanti, non c’è polvere né sporco. Se tu fossi qui, diresti: _non hai certo bisogno di dedurre la professione della tua psicologa, John_.

Lo so, Sherlock. Lo so.

È solo che è più facile stare qui se mi limito a guardarle le mani. Se cerco di pensare come fai tu. Come facevi tu.

Allarga le dita come se si aspettasse che io le fissi. Al momento, penso, se lo aspetta.

Credo che nemmeno lavi i piatti. Probabilmente ha un fidanzato che se ne occupa. Che carica la lavastoviglie. Che rimette tutto nella credenza. Magari una fidanzata: non lo so. Non sono in grado di dirlo. Come facevi tu ad essere sempre in grado di dirlo? Per i vestiti? I prodotti? Non lo so. Non ha mai avuto molto senso per me.

Che cosa posso dire di lei?

Ha fatto la manicure alle unghie, sono smaltate, ma sempre e solo con smalto trasparente. Professionale, niente di vistoso. È una specie di affermazione neutrale, non diresti? Smalto trasparente? Che senso ha? È smalto perfetto, tra l’altro. Non come quello di Harry. Niente impronte, niente scheggiature. Mai. Non da quando mi sono seduto qui davanti a lei, almeno. Non che io abbia notato. Quindi questa è pazienza, no? Dipingere unghia per unghia, aspettare che ognuna si asciughi prima di passare alla successiva. Deve essere molto paziente. Con lo smalto, se non con me.

Oppure: potrebbe farsi fare le unghie. Qualcun altro le dipinge per lei. È la pazienza di qualcun altro che sto osservando. Questo è più probabile, vero, Sherlock? Non ridere.

Certo che è più probabile. Non ho bisogno di sentire lui che lo dice. Non ho bisogno di vedere quell’espressione divertita e vagamente inorridita sul suo viso. Mentre guarda la scimmia che cerca di infilarsi un paio di scarpe o roba così: così buffo, vero, Sherlock. Il suo sorriso condiscendente, no. Non ho bisogno di vederlo di nuovo.

Oh Dio, ma certo che sì. Ho bisogno di vederlo. Voglio vederlo. Questo fa male.

Non pensarci. Cristo. Smettila. Semplicemente: smettila.

Soffitto bianco perfettamente liscio. No: c’è una chiazza di umidità nell’angolo, vicino alla finestra. È stata ridipinta. Ma è ancora lì. Una macchia sul tappeto dietro la sua sedia: ci è caduta una tazza di caffè, forse. Una tazza di tè. Difficile a dirsi. Difficile a dirsi per me, comunque.

Dai. Stai attento. Sta cercando di cominciare, sta per dire qualcosa, sta per chiedere. Come sto. Cosa ho fatto ultimamente. Sta per chiedere di te, ma non c’è rimasto più niente d adire. Sii normale. Sii nella media. Sorridi per un secondo, dai l’impressione che ci stai provando. Alza lo sguardo per guardarla in faccia per sicurezza. Solo per un secondo. Niente sangue. Niente cranio rotto. Niente occhi morti.

Smettila.

No.

A volte l’unica cosa che riesco a sentire è il mio respiro.

I suoi occhi mi guardano sempre. Mi giudicano. Nota ogni mio movimento, quindi non mi muovo. Non voglio essere troppo leggibile. Sono già abbastanza trasparente così com’è, senza dovermi rendere ancora più ovvio. Non voglio renderglielo così facile.

Dio. Non è un gioco. Mi dimentico che non lo è. Non è più un gioco, in ogni caso. È una barzelletta. Ma non c’è la battuta finale. No. Non c’è niente.

È solo questo: parlare. Di niente. Parlare di stronzate. La sua pelle oscura l’ultima parola sulla pagina, ma io so qual è. È _progresso_. Scritta con l’inchiostro blu, in corsivo.

Quindi lei si è accorta che mi è più difficile leggere al contrario se scrive in corsivo piccolo e fitto. Lo ha notato? O è una coincidenza? Non lo so. _Progresso_. Cioè: non ne sto facendo alcuno.

Non c’erano mai coincidenze con lui. Tutto aveva un significato. Tutto.

C’è profumo di lavanda qui dentro, come una donna vecchia. Dovrebbe calmarmi, il profumo delle donne vecchie? Mi sto dando troppa importanza. Non sono il suo unico cliente. Cioè: non sono il suo unico paziente. La lavanda rammenta ai suoi altri pazienti di nonne e conforto? Seni usati come cuscini e mani infarinate? Le mie nonne profumavano di gin e piscio di gatto.

Ella non è molto vecchia. Deve essere voluto, l’odore. Tutto è voluto; se non è voluto, è un errore. Senza senso. È una moda retro? È una qualche roba hipster? Io non so niente di profumi. O di candele profumate, o quello che è. Niente di niente. Devono esserci migliaia di profumi diversi. Milioni, magari.

Lui ne avrebbe un catalogo. Nella sua testa. O nascosto da qualche parte in un quaderno, un file sul suo computer. Un indice di gradienti, come i campioni per la pittura.

C’è un segno sulla sua faccia, vicino il suo occhio destro; una sbavatura di qualcosa. Eyeliner. Nero. Forse è marrone, non lo so. Sherlock saprebbe già dire la marca. Saprebbe perché ha sbavato sulla sua faccia. L’intera storia. Lui la saprebbe.

Io so solo inventare storie.

È bella. Sa che è bella. Dovrei chiedere? Cena, un film? Portarla nel mio appartamento? Deve esserci un letto qui al piano di sopra, da qualche parte. Le sue cosce attorno ai miei fianchi? No. Non posso scoparmi la mia psicologa. Decisamente troppo imbarazzante. Probabilmente prenderebbe appunti. Non riesco nemmeno a guardarla in faccia.

Comunque: c’è un fidanzato, giusto? Una fidanzata? Magari dovrei chiedere.

“Come vanno le cose, John?”

Come. Non lo so. C’è una risposta generica, quella che danno tutti. Quella di default. “Bene”. È come la punteggiatura. Non significa niente. No: significa _non infastidirmi, non chiedere_. Significa _non sono cazzi tuoi_. “Voglio dire, sai. Per quanto bene… possano andare”. È ridicolo. “Date le circostanze”.

Inghiotte. Guardo il movimento della sua gola e sembra troppo intimo. Sento la mia faccia diventare calda. Mi imbarazza, sono imbarazzato. Da cosa? Niente. Stare seduto qui, a fissare le sue mani. Senza dire niente di niente. O a dire stronzate. Le nostre sedie sembrano all’improvviso troppo vicine. Se allungasse una mano per toccarmi, potrei balzare all’indietro, o stringere le mie mani attorno alla sua gola. No. Non lo farei. Inghiotto anche io. La mia lingua sembra troppo spessa. Devo darle qualcosa. Dì qualcosa. Unghie. Smalto. Dita di donne. Mi ricordo.

“Le donne che lavorano nei media tendono a preferire quella si potrebbe definire come un’allarmante tonalità di rosa, lo hai mai notato?” [1]

Cappotto rosa, scarpe rosa, smalto rosa. Una valigia rosa. Le sue unghie rovinate che lasciano una password. _Deve aver fatto male_. Era qualcosa su cui lavorare. Sapeva che stava per morire, che non c’era speranza per lei. Deve averla fatta arrabbiare, l’ingiustizia della cosa. Quindi ci ha dato qualcosa. Prima che ci fosse un noi. Non aveva mai sentito parlare di noi. Io non avevo mai sentito parlare di lui. Parlava così veloce, potevo a malapena dargli un senso. Ma risultavano solo cose sensate. È stato come amore a prima vista.

_ Amore a prima vista? _ Beh. _Amore_. Cosa? Non posso dirlo ad alta voce. Dio solo sa se Ella non aspetta proprio che io dica qualcosa del genere. Tutto lo aspettano. Non capiscono. Non è niente del genere, ma non significa che non lo sia. Voglio dire.

Non so cosa voglio dire.

Posso quasi sentire il suo sguardo fulminante. Quasi. E posso quasi sentirlo dire: _non essere noioso, John_. Ella deve pensare che io stia per andare fuori di testa [2]; sto sorridendo come un folle. È così bello poterlo quasi sentire. Ma poi lo perdo di nuovo, e se ne è andato. Non è seduto accanto a me, non è casa a parlarmi anche se io sono uscito. È morto. I miei piedi sono così pesanti sul tappeto che penso che non potrò mai più muovermi.

Lo trovo e lo perdo cento volte al giorno. E ogni volta è dolorosa tanto quanto l’ultima. L’inferno deve essere così.

“Come?”. Ella non capisce. Non si ricorda della signora rosa. Ha letto il mio blog, so che lo ha fatto. All’epoca. Non se ne ricorda adesso. Devo schiarirmi la gola prima.

“Le donne alla TV. Sai. Le giornaliste. Spesso vestono di rosa. Rosa acceso. Non l’hai notato?”

“No”, dice. Ha un’espressione impassibile. Pensa che stia parlando in codice, che la stia prendendo per il culo. Suppongo sia così. Nei tempi passati non le notavo nemmeno io, quelle giornaliste rosa. Mai notate, per niente. Non vedevo mai niente. Vivevo nella nebbia. Ora non riesco a smettere di notarle. Accendo la TV: donne in rosa. Tu mi hai insegnato a notarle, Sherlock. Ora le noto, ma non riesco a dar loro un significato.

Magari sto parlando in codice.

Jennifer Wilson ci ha dato la password. Ha usato gli ultimi secondi della sua vita per comunicarci una cosa. E cosa ha dato Sherlock a me?

Quella pozza di sangue vicino alla sua testa che è marchiata a fuoco nel mio cervello. Niente battito. Il suo polso era caldo, ma certo che lo era. Pelle calda, e sangue ovunque. Mi ha fatto assistere a qualcosa che non potrò mai far finta di non aver visto. Un biglietto [3], dice. Quello non era un biglietto, Sherlock. Era una bugia.

No. Non pensarci.

Sorrido. La guardo in faccia, per una volta, anche se è insopportabile. “È solo… non è niente”. Restano ancora quarantatré minuti.

Note:

[1] La frase originale è “an alarming shade of pink” ed è pronunciata da Sherlock in A Study in Pink, mentre lui e John osservano il cadavere della donna in rosa.

[2] L’espressione originale è “I’ve gone off right the deep end” e significa grossomodo farsi coinvolgere emotivamente da una situazione, così tanto da essere sul punto di dare in escandescenze, di impazzire.

[3] “Biglietto” traduce “note”. Come saprete, quando Sherlock si trova sul tetto dell’ospedale e telefona a John, gli dice “This is my note”, il biglietto che di solito le persone lasciano per dire addio ai loro cari prima di suicidarsi.


	2. La prova definitiva

È troppo facile dirigersi verso il 221b di questi tempi, anche se in realtà non voglio nemmeno avvicinarmici. Anche qui, a miglia di distanza, evito di attraversare Baker Street. Non ci passo, non mi fermo a fare visite, nonostante Mrs Hudson mi inviti ogni volta che parliamo. Non credo si aspetti davvero che io accetti.

Il tè, quando lo portano, è caldo. La tazza quasi mi brucia le dita. La lascio riposare, fumante, e aspetto.

Mrs Hudson dovrebbe aver affittato di nuovo l’appartamento, ormai, non lo so. Non riesco ad immaginarmi nessun altro che viva lì. Deve aver tappato i buchi dei proiettili, almeno. Carta da parati nuova, forse. Non voglio vedere.

Sono in anticipo, lo so. Harry è sempre in ritardo. Guardo l’orologio, dondolo avanti e indietro sulla sedia. Una gamba è troppo corta. Picchia contro le mattonelle e mi fa pensare che potrei cadere all’indietro. È qualcosa, almeno. Qualcosa per cui continuare a prestare attenzione.

Stare seduto da solo senza niente da fare è pericoloso. La mia resistenza all’attrazione del 221b è più debole in momenti come questo.

La cameriera è bionda e bella. Un po’ giovane per me, devo ammetterlo. Comunque: una buona distrazione. Si china in avanti per prendere delle tazze e dei piatti, e posso vedere il bordo rosa del suo reggiseno. Una vista perfetta del solco tra i seni dalla scollatura della camicia della divisa. Una eccellente distrazione. Le sorrido, ma lei fa finta di non vedermi. Capisco l’antifona.

La superficie graffiata del tavolo mi fa ricordare; i segni sul legno lasciati da qualche esperimento di Sherlock, la sua casuale distruzione di proprietà. E io sento l’attrazione dei ricordi. Quel salotto ingombro con l’arpione in un angolo, le nostre due poltrone una di fronte all’altra, e la mensola del camino spolverata di recente. È sempre troppo vicino.

Tutto ha ancora senso in quella stanza, e lui è ancora seduto lì.

Torno ad un giorno particolare. Non è un giorno degno di nota. Solo lui ed io, ad aspettare il prossimo caso. Niente di speciale. Non so perché lo ricordi del tutto, davvero.

È il 221b così com’era, più o meno. Ha un odore familiare, proprio come deve essere, come se lui non se ne fosse mai andato: toast, buste di plastica, agar [1], e lavaggio a secco. È casa. Io sono ansioso, e tu mi stai ignorando. Faccio scorrere il mio dito lungo il segno sul tavolo. Non ero qui quando è successo; tu non mi hai mai detto cosa hai fatto. Sembra il segno di un coltello. Potrebbe essere stata qualsiasi cosa; abbiamo un sacco di oggetti taglienti in casa. [2]

Molte cose accadono qui mentre io non sono qui ad assistervi. Ti ho lasciato da solo con Irene Adler perché pensavo che lei ti avrebbe baciato. Magari lo ha fatto. Non me lo hai mai detto.

Harry arriva in ritardo. Molto in ritardo; quasi mezz’ora. Ha con sé una busta di carta che ripone sotto la sua sedia. Sta parlando: qualcosa riguardo al tempo, le sue scarpe, la metropolitana. Si spiega. Serve molta concentrazione per lasciare il 221b. Osservo le linee sul suo volto, e noto che sta invecchiando. Certo che sta invecchiando: anche io. È quello che fa la gente [3]. Le sue mani tremano. Mi chiedo se ha bevuto. Probabilmente sì. Probabilmente ne vuole ancora. Parla. Provo ad ascoltare.

Non riesco a smettere di pensare a Irene Adler. C’è una discussione che portiamo avanti costantemente nella mia testa, e mi irrita. Le cose che ha detto; che io e Sherlock siamo una coppia. È ridicolo, e falso, ma non riesco a smettere di pensarci. Mi zittisce con un semplice _, sì, lo siete_ , e io non avevo niente con cui ribattere. Il mio cervello riesce sempre ad inventarsi un’inutile risposta giorni dopo, ma non questa volta. Accidenti. Mi infastidisce. Voglio sistemare la cosa. È stupido.

Dovrebbe essere ovvio: non dormiamo insieme. La prova definitiva: quella che vince, di sicuro. Non dormiamo insieme, non l’abbiamo mai fatto. Definisci  _dormire_ , definisci _insieme_. Non facciamo sesso, non ci baciamo. Non riesco nemmeno ad immaginarmi come sarebbe. Oh, aspetta: sì, ci riesco.

Dio, mi colpiresti in faccia col tuo gomito ossuto, vero? Una delle tue ginocchia appuntite sbatterebbe contro il mio inguine, e sarebbe la fine dell’intera faccenda.

Il bollitore è pronto: sorrido al pensiero. Tu sei tutto gambe e zigomi, santo cielo. Sarebbe come infilarsi a letto con degli attrezzi per muratori. Verso l’acqua su due bustine da tè; metto il latte in entrambe. No: non dormiamo insieme. A volte ti ho messo a letto, ti ho preparato la colazione, tolgo pezzetti di interiora dai tuoi capelli quando ce n’è bisogno, ma non facciamo sesso. È così che funziona tra di noi. Ma non mi sono mai sentito così vicino a nessuno. Quindi l’accusa resta lì nella mia testa, aspetta che io la smentisca.

Litigare con me stesso non mi porta da nessuna parte. Quindi litigo con te.

“Ha detto che siamo una coppia”. Appoggio la tazza di tè vicino al tuo gomito destro.

Non alzi lo sguardo. “Hmm”. Completo disinteresse. Stai leggendo il giornale. Non credo che tu possa trovarlo più interessante di quello che ho da dire io, ma comunque tu ci tolleri gentilmente, entrambi.

“Tu eri lì, l’hai sentita mentre lo diceva, lo so”.

“Mmm”. Ancora: nessun interesse. Nemmeno per parlare di lei.

A te importava di lei, non è vero? Dovresti volerle far sapere che non stai con me. Non in quel senso. Dovresti volere che la donna di cui sei innamorato sappia che sei disponibile. Che non dormi col tuo coinquilino. Che non sei gay. Che sei interessato. Perché non stai facendo nessuna di queste cose? Le lasci credere che stai con me? Perché lo fai? Sarebbe così facile non farlo. Solo una volta, solo  _una volta_ , potresti dire che non stiamo insieme in quel senso? A chiunque? Anche solo a me.

“Una coppia, Sherlock!”

“Sì”, dici, finalmente, sempre senza alzare lo sguardo. “Beh, noi siamo due. A quanto sembra sa contare”.

Mi siedo e sospiro. Non lo farai, mai confermerai o negherai la cosa. È strano. Ma mi piace, in qualche modo. È ciò che mi aspettavo avresti detto, ciò che volevo che tu dicessi. Bevo il mio tè. È troppo caldo e mi brucia la lingua. Tu, con buonsenso, lasci la tua tazza riposare sul tavolo un po’ più a lungo.

Non ho mai più menzionato la questione con te.

Ma avrei potuto. Forse avrei dovuto.

“Sai cosa intendeva”, avrei potuto dire.

Tu mi ignoreresti.

“Non siamo una coppia in quel senso, ovviamente”.

Niente da dire da parte tua eccetto una gentile ammissione che qualcosa è tuttavia stato detto. La gentilezza non è il tuo forte. Quindi non risponderai, così da avere l’ultima parola. Penso che ti piaccia giocare con me in questo modo.

“Sei lusingato dal mio [4]… vabbè, sei sposato col tuo lavoro, giusto?”

Odi ripeterti.

“Sei innamorato di lei?”. Questa è la vera domanda. Conosco già la risposta.

Alzeresti lo sguardo dal giornale, se ti facessi quella domanda? I tuoi occhi di acciaio, mi fisseresti per qualche secondo, almeno, per provare il tuo punto. E il tuo punto è che è una domanda stupida. Non merita risposta? Non lo so. Mi sto perdendo qualcosa qui. Penso che tu sia innamorato di lei. Di fatto, sono sicuro che lo sei. Non ti ho mai visto comportarti come hai fatto quando credevi che fosse morta.

“Sì che mi ha visto”, dici, correggendomi da dietro il giornale. Quando sei solo nella mia testa, puoi commentare le cose che non dico ad alta voce. “Mi comporto in quel modo quando sto pensando. Lo sai. Lei mi faceva pensare”.

“Sì?”

“Sì”. Questo è come amore, no? Per te? Pensare?

Non so come mi sento riguardo a questo, come se importasse; come se stessi correndo velocemente e all’improvviso il terreno scomparisse. Se tu sei innamorato di lei, e sono certo che lo sei, non sono più sicuro di dove stanno i miei piedi. Perché mi fa sentire così strano? Non lo so.

“Sei innamorato di lei?”

Dovrei essere capace di costringerti a rispondere. Sei nella mia testa adesso. È tutto ciò che rimane di te.

“Sì”, mi dici, finalmente. “Ma non ha importanza”.

“Certo che ha importanza”, dico. Il mio cuore inizia a battere troppo veloce. Le mie mani sono calde e pesanti. Conosco la risposta alla mia domanda, e so che non voglio più avere questa conversazione con te. “Se la vuoi, dovresti dirglielo. Dovresti… lei chiaramente ti vuole. Forse dovresti…”

Non voglio darti consigli sulla tua vita amorosa.

Lei saprebbe come gestire le sue ginocchia ossute, senza dubbio. Lei saprebbe come gestire lui. Mi ha chiesto se ero geloso; penso di esserlo. È strano. Non so perché. Lui è mio, ecco perché. Lui è mio e di nessun altro. Non potrò mai dirlo ad alta voce, dio. L’occhiata che mi lancerebbe. Forse si arrabbierebbe. O riderebbe e basta. O mi ignorerebbe. Non lo so. Perché questa cosa mi infastidisce così tanto? Voglio che lui sia felice, voglio che sia amato, che ami qualcuno. Tutti dovrebbero avere una cosa così. Vederlo felice, con chiunque, mi farebbe piacere, sono sicuro. Perché io gli voglio bene. Non voglio che stia male, tutto qui, lui non sa come evitare di farsi del male. Beh: nessuno lo sa, giusto? Tutti si fanno del male prima o poi. La prima volta è la peggiore, però. Sempre.

“Certo che non sono innamorato di lei, John”. Appoggi il giornale sul tuo grembo. Sei annoiato, e un po’ irritato da me.  _Tu vedi, ma non osservi_. “La verità è molto più ovvia. Io sono innamorato di  _te_ ”.

Questo è un duro colpo. È questo quello che avrebbe detto, o è quello che io voglio sentirmi dire? No. Perché vorrei sentirgli dire una cosa così? Non lo so. Non siamo una coppia. Non dormiamo insieme. Definisci  _dormire_.

“- ma mi stai ascoltando?”

Harry.

Il mondo reale ritorna bruscamente a fuoco. Harry è seduta davanti a me, una tazza di caffè in mano, l’espressione davvero irritata. Mi stava parlando del lavoro, penso. Scarpe? Il tempo? Devo essermi distratto un po’. Ricordi. Danno dipendenza.

“Sì”, le dico. “Certo. Vai avanti”. Il mio tè si è freddato.

Note:

[1] L’agar è un gelificante naturale ricavato dalle alghe rosse, si usa per preparare le gelatine alimentari e come terreno per le colture di batteri. Informazioni più dettagliate qui: <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Agar_agar>

[2] Il riferimento è a una delle scene iniziali di The Blind Banker in cui Sherlock è a casa ed ha uno scontro fisico con un uomo arabo, che ha uno spadino: l’uomo blocca Sherlock sul tavolo con la sua arma, e il nostro illustrissimo riesce a liberarsi, senza però riuscire ad evitare che la lama sfreghi sul tavolo, rigandolo. Quando John torna a casa vede il segno e ci passa un dito sopra.

[3] L’originale recita “It’s what people do”. E ci siamo capiti, vero? :)

[4] In originale la frase suona come “you’re flattered by my…”, chiaro riferimento a quanto detto da Sherlock nella scena da Angelo in A Study in Pink (“John, umh… I think you should know that I consider myself married to my work and while I’m flattered by your interest, I’m really not looking for any…”).


	3. Il beige del costruttore

[1]

Infilo la chiave nella porta, la apro, e accendo la luce. Prendo un respiro profondo. Casa.

_ Davvero, John? _ __ _ È questo il posto che chiami casa, adesso? _

Il disprezzo nella tua voce è un po’ offensivo, francamente. Non voglio che mi giudichi per questo. Non adesso. Non hai più il diritto di avere un’opinione. Questo è quello che ottieni a buttarti da un palazzo. Accettalo.

Sì, questo è il luogo in cui vivo, Sherlock. Questo è il luogo in cui vivo. Sapevo l’avresti odiato. Era parte del suo fascino. Arricceresti il naso a vederlo, lo so. Sbatteresti gli occhi come un gufo sperduto e mi guarderesti con quella tua faccia. Questo è impensabile per te. Non sei uno che si adatta.

Sono stato fortunato a trovare questo appartamento in partenza, sai. E tu non sei certo stato d’aiuto. È stato un miracolo che il proprietario abbia accettato di affittarmelo. Dopo tutte le notizie, la tua foto nei giornali con me a seguirti come un’ombra[2], sono abbastanza certo che mi abbia riconosciuto. Non ha mai detto niente su di te. È uno dei pochi a non farlo. Non mi dà fastidio, ed è quello che voglio. Anonimato. O anche solo una parvenza. Una bugia comoda.

Pensavo sarebbe stato temporaneo. Solo. Beh, sai. Una pausa da tutto. Un cambio di scena. Sembrava una buona idea. Ora non ne sono tanto sicuro.

Sono un tizio anonimo in un appartamento anonimo adesso, Sherlock. Proprio come chiunque altro. Qualcuno che non si aspetta niente di speciale, niente eccezioni, niente inviti oltre il nastro giallo. Significa anche niente occhi impiccioni e compassione, nessuno che mi chiede come sto. Nessuno che mi osserva tutto il tempo ed è triste per me, che aspetta che mi metta a piangere o che mi strappi i vestiti, una specie di dimostrazione che non voglio certo dare. Niente messaggi alle tre del mattino, inoltre, e niente automobili nere che mi prelevano dalla strada per portarmi in luoghi discutibili. Niente clienti, niente esperimenti in cucina. C’è solo silenzio. Pace. Solitudine. Mi serve proprio, adesso.

Quindi sì. Questa è casa, Sherlock. Per adesso, almeno. È così che funziona quando tu non ci sei. Non capiresti.

_ Quello che non capisco è questo orripilante tavolo da pranzo di compensato. _

Coglione snob. [3]

È bruttino, vero?

Voglio dire, io non lo avrei scelto, necessariamente, ma l’appartamento era arredato, e non me ne lamento. Va bene. È perfetto, pratico. Ha quattro sedie, e io mi ci siedo sempre da solo. È più che adeguato. E comunque chi sei tu per giudicare? Sono sicuro che anche tu hai vissuto con pochi soldi ai tuoi tempi, in passato. Devi averlo fatto. Sono sicuro che Lestrade potrebbe parlarmene. Lo ameresti, vero?

Mi piacerebbe vedere i posti in cui hai vissuto prima che ci incontrassimo, Sherlock. Non me lo dire: erano tutti bei palazzi, giusto? Tuo fratello si è sempre assicurato che lo fossero, no? Posti pieni di carattere? Tu ti facevi fissando incantevoli modanature di stucco sul soffitto, e svenivi sulle mattonelle a mosaico, è così? Prima di me. Hai sempre vissuto in una specie di fantasia vittoriana con una padrona di casa che si comporta da governante? Niente tuffi terribili, stanze solitarie, monolocali scialbi? Davvero adorabile per te. Davvero adorabile, cazzo.

Non ne dubito. Non ne dubito nemmeno per un secondo. C’è un’aurea attorno a te che forza tutto ciò che si trova nel raggio di cinque metri ad aumentare di carattere, più di quanto si creda possibile. Incluso me. Specialmente me. Non lo avrei mai immaginato. Il mondo non è mai sembrato così pieno di colori fino a te. Ma ora te ne sei andato, Sherlock. Mi hai lasciato. Sei caduto.

Non vivo più nel tuo mondo fantastico, la magia è svanita. Ti sei buttato da un cazzo di palazzo, e quella fantasia è evaporata. Poteva avere una forma solo intorno a te. Io potevo essere interessante solo con te. Il mondo reale è arredato così. Insipido, no? Beh, questo è quello che mi hai lasciato, Sherlock. È tutto qui.

_ Questo è un posto da gente di passaggio, John. Gente noiosa. _

Va bene. Va perfettamente bene. Mica è una fogna gocciolante, scusa.  È spartano. Utilitario. È così che sono io, Sherlock. Utilitario. Tu lo sai. No? Non c’è niente che non vada in questo posto, è adatto. Le cose devono essere così. Per qualcuno come me.

Forse è un po’ spoglio, credo. Sui muri c’è solo il beige del costruttore. Mobili neutri. Il divano è un po’ duro. Va bene. Uno di questi giorni toglierò qualcosa dalla scatole così non sembrerà più così nudo. Non tutto, però. Ci sono delle cose che è meglio che non veda di nuovo. Va bene per adesso. È rassicurante in questo modo. È funzionale. Non mi ricorda niente.

Che cosa pensavi che sarebbe successo? Buttarti da un palazzo di merda. Cristo. Dove ti aspettavi che sarei finito? È piccolo, sì. È vero. Senza carattere. Noioso. Ma è pulito. Non è così male. Lo posso accettare. Non ho molta scelta al riguardo, no?

_ Ce l’hai. _

Non ce l’ho. Davvero, davvero non ce l’ho.

_ È orribile. _

Non lo è! È ciò di cui ho bisogno adesso, va bene? Una lavagna vuota. Senza fantasmi o eloquenti fori di proiettile nel muro. Niente pollici nel frigorifero. Qui non c’è niente che mi ricordi di te. È tranquillo. È pacifico.

_ È odioso. _

“Odioso?”

_ Dovresti stare in Baker Street. _ __ _ È il luogo a cui appartieni. _

“Non posso”

Sai che non posso. Non posso tornare lì, non adesso. Forse mai. È troppo. Ci sono due poltrone lì, Sherlock. O c’erano quando me ne sono andato. Due poltrone, rivolte l’una verso l’altra. Noi non siamo più in due. Non capisci? Non riesco a guardarmi indietro con affetto, non ci riesco. Non ancora. È troppo. Questo è crudele. Hai sempre avuto una vena crudele dentro di te. Credevo che tu provassi a nasconderla per me. Credevo che lo facessi.

Tu mi hai lasciato, Sherlock, è questo è quel che ho adesso. Tu. Mi hai. Lasciato. Tu hai creato tutto questo. Quindi smettila di lamentarti. Non sei tu che devi vivere qui, non sta a te. Tu ti sei tolto dal cazzo, e io sono quello rimasto qui ad andare avanti. Sto andando avanti.

Quindi stai zitto.

Va bene?

Gesù. Non so come ci riesci. Mi irriti in modo assurdo anche dopo morto. Come ci riesci?

Meglio che accenda il bollitore.

Note:

[1] Questa è la mia francamente orribile traduzione di “builder’s beige”. Di solito nelle case popolari o comunque costruite a basso costo si cerca di risparmiare su certi materiali, come ad esempio le mattonelle, o le pitture dei muri: se ne metto di semplici, che chiaramente hanno costi minori. In questo caso John vive in una casa costruita all’insegna del risparmio (un monolocale, in inglese “bedsit”), molto spartana, e sui muri c’è una carta da parati beige, la più semplice ed economica a disposizione del costruttore.

[2] La frase inglese è “following on your heels” che letteralmente significa come “seguire i tuoi tacchi (delle scarpe”.

[3] La frase inglese è “you posh twat”. Ho tradotto _twat_ con _coglione_ perché in generale significa _deficiente_ , _cretino_ , ma è un termine molto volgare, e _coglione_ mi sembrava il termine italiano più adatto ad indicare la stupidità di qualcuno in maniera, appunto, volgare; o almeno io lo uso con questa accezione. _Posh_ invece significa _pretenzioso_ , riferito a qualcuno che conduce una vita che richiede standard elevati e che guarda con malcelato disgusto coloro che reputa al di sotto della propria altezza. E non si può negare che Sherlock sia un po’ così, almeno per certi aspetti.


	4. L'uomo che non sapeva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo ha un sacco di note, che siete più che liberi di ignorare se non vi interessano. Non mi offendo, giuro.

La sua spesa è più pesante di quel che sembra. Non riesco a credere che l’abbia portata fin qui da sola, e con questo tempo. Meno male l’ho incontrata, davvero. Sta per piovere di nuovo. Potrebbe scivolare e cadere mentre cammina verso la strada principale e rompersi una gamba. Non mi perdoneresti mai se le succedesse qualcosa, vero? Penso di no. Chi si prenderebbe cura di lei?

Prende il mio braccio libero e lo incastra col suo. Mi accarezza la mano. Ci sorridiamo come se non ci fosse niente di sbagliato, come se non ci fosse niente che non va. Siamo dei tali bugiardi, tutti e due.

Camminiamo insieme, come fanno le persone a braccetto. Accorcio il mio passo per allinearmi al suo, tengo la sua borsa della spesa, e lei si appoggia delicatamente a me. L’anca, certo. L’umidità: deve provocarle dolore. Si appoggia a me e mi conduce avanti allo stesso tempo. Mi accompagna [1].

È un incontro casuale, o sono appena caduto in una specie di trappola?

“Grazie mille, caro”, dice di nuovo. La sua voce mi ricorda te. Anche se, ad essere sincero, quasi tutto mi ricorda te.

Sento la sua voce e mi ricordo di strane piccole cose, come lei che ti chiama dalla porta, o il suo lamentarsi dei tuoi esperimenti in cucina, o il suo offrirti una tazza di tè. Tu che ti chini in avanti per abbracciarla, tu che ti pulisci i piedi sul suo zerbino. Ricordi impossibilmente perfetti. È un cliché; le persone non apprezzano veramente ciò che hanno fin quando non viene loro tolto. Ma io lo apprezzavo. Il più delle volte.

È una cosa buffa, ricordare in questo modo: mi fa male e mi conforta allo stesso tempo. È come una piccola guerra che non finisce mai davvero. Conforto e dolore, sovrapposti l’uno all’altro finché non riesco più a percepire la differenza.

Un giorno, forse, diventerò insensibile. Ma per ora non lo sono.

Non è poi così divertente, suppongo.

Mi stringe un po’ il braccio. Le sorrido, ma credo riesca a vedermi attraverso. Vuole prendersi cura di me, come prima faceva con tutti e due. “Perché non vieni a casa con me? Ti faccio un tè, che ne dici?”

Oh. Questo di sicuro non è un incontro casuale. Questa è una trappola, non è così? Lei sapeva che io mi sarei trovato qui, è quanto più mi avvicino al 221b. I miei modelli di comportamento e le mie abitudini mi hanno tradito di nuovo; giro qui intorno al mattino, dopo aver scritto per un po’. Quando il silenzio mi afferra. Le mie abitudini vengono osservate anche adesso. Da chi?

Quindi lei ha cercato le padelle più pesanti che poteva trovare e ne ha comprate due, ed è rimasta lì in piedi ad aspettarmi, giusto? Sapeva che mi sarei fermato, sapeva l’avrei aiutata. E cosa dovrebbe accadere adesso? Le porterò la spesa a casa, ovviamente; è solo a poche strade di distanza. Una tazza di tè in cucina, col cuore in mano. Mi farà di nuovo salire le scale, mi lascerà nel salotto come un gatto terrorizzato e aspetterà che esca da sotto il divano. Aspetterà che mi metta a piangere, e poi mi verserà un drink. Come se rendesse il tutto più facile, o migliore. Come se potesse riportarti indietro.

È persistente, devo concederglielo. La determinazione d’acciaio di una donna materna di settant’anni: non c’è da scherzarci. È un po’ difficile dirle di no. Pensa di sapere cosa è meglio per me. Pensa di sapere un sacco di cose.

“Oh, non oggi, temo. Ho un appuntamento”, mento. “Le chiamo un taxi” [2].

“Camminiamo un altro po’”, dice, come se fossi un bambino che deve essere spronato. “Solo un altro po’, va bene? Mi costerà meno se andiamo un po’ più avanti lungo la strada”. Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo.

Non ancora. Non sono pronto a tornare.

Non so davvero perché vuole che torni. Non potrebbe semplicemente affittare l’appartamento a qualcuno che voglia e si possa permettere di pagare? Non sono io, non più. Cos’è, pietà? Nostalgia? Una specie di malriposto senso del dovere? Sherlock le ha lasciato un mucchietto di soldi affinché mi ospitasse in perpetuo? No. Tu non faresti niente del genere, non è così?

In ogni caso, io ho accesso ai tuoi conti. E anche tu non paghi più l’affitto.

Suppongo non sia mai stata una donna d’affari, affittare l’appartamento ad uno come te. Sapeva com’eri. Sarebbe difficile non saperlo. Ti conosceva. Prima di me, nel passato. Forse eri anche peggiore, allora. Drogato,  e senza qualcuno che ti desse un’occhiata. C’era qualcuno a darti un’occhiata? Come facevo io?

“Ho letto la tua storia su  _The Strand_  [3]”, dice. Oh. Giusto. Certo che sì. Tutte le sue amiche hanno probabilmente comprato una copia per lei non appena saputo che conteneva una storia di Sherlock Holmes. Imbarazzante: se fosse stato qualcun altro, a scrivere storie su di te, a pubblicarle in modo sconsiderato per farle leggere a tutto il mondo, facendo sì che me le potessi trovare davanti per caso in un negozio, darei la caccia a quel tizio e gli tirerei un pugno in faccia. Senza dubbio. È stato scortese da parte mia. Avrei dovuto avvertirla. “È una storia meravigliosa, John! Congratulazioni!”.

Non sembra arrabbiata. Sembra compiaciuta. Non pensavo avrebbe letto  _The Strand_. È la mia prima vera pubblicazione: una delle tue storie, Sherlock. Mi piaceva quella storia, “Il Gloria Scott” [4]. Racconterò tutte le tue storie, anche quelle di prima che ci conoscessimo. Quelle di cui mi raccontavi nei giorni piovosi; corruzione e codici. Amanti segreti e omicidi. Tutti le amano.

Non importa se non credono in te. Amano comunque le tue storie. Vogliono pubblicarne una al mese. Ho appena firmato il contratto. Forse amano la controversia, non lo so. Vogliono battere il ferro finché è caldo, suppongo. Storie di letteratura gialla [5] da L’Uomo a Cui Sono State Raccontate Bugie, Il Compagno dello Psicopatico, L’Uomo Che Non Sapeva. L’appetito del pubblico per me e le mie storie non è diminuito. Non ancora, comunque. Mi sorprende un po’.

“Era una vecchia storia”, le dico. “Mi hanno contattato loro. Per via delle notizie, presumo”.

“È bello leggerti di nuovo”, dice. “Sono felice che tu abbia ricominciato. Mi è mancato”. È un po’ malinconica, credo. Lui manca anche a lei. Certo che le manca. “Saltava fuori dalla pagina, John. Per un minuto è stato come se fosse tornato”.

Inghiotto con difficoltà. Davvero non voglio parlarne.

Mi accarezza di nuovo la mano. “A lui sarebbe piaciuto”.

Metto la borsa nel taxi insieme a lei, e mi guarda con degli occhi che posso solo definire supplichevoli.

“Sei il benvenuto in qualsiasi momento”, dice. “Lo sai”.

Provo a sorriderle. Non c’è nient’altro che posso dire. Il tassista accende il motore, e i capelli sulla mia nuca si drizzano.

Puoi dire quando qualcuno ti sta guardando. Lo puoi sentire. Come se i suoi occhi ti accarezzassero. Tu non ci crederesti mai, pensavi fosse divertente che io lo credessi.  _Lo sguardo di una persona non è una cosa fisica_ , mi diresti.  _Non è qualcosa che puoi sentire_. Ma io posso. Giro la testa per vedere chi mi sta fissando.

Lungo la strada, un uomo con un cappotto lungo. Il taxi parte, sento il rombo di un tuono. Un uomo con un cappotto lungo, che mi guarda. Mani in tasca, colletto tirato su, capelli ricci. Capelli neri. Una silhouette magra alla fine della strada. Gira sui tacchi, e il suo cappotto svolazza dietro di lui.

Sherlock.

Sei tu?

Mi colpisce dappertutto all’improvviso, come un batacchio che picchia all’interno di una campana, un’occhiata lungo la strada e il mio intero corpo risuona. Sherlock. Oh mio dio. Sei tu.

Come può essere?

Non importa.

Corro. Corro più veloce che posso; ti ho visto. Sherlock, aspetta. Aspettami.

Gioia completa e terrore devono scorrere lungo le stesse terminazioni nervose: sembrano davvero la stessa cosa.

Un cappotto scuro, capelli ricci: ho scritto di te e tu sei tornato. Lo hai visto, l’ho dedicato a te. “Per S.”. E mi sono sentito, in quel momento, come se magari quello fosse l’unico modo per dirti qualcosa. Una dedica, una piccola riga sotto il titolo. L’hai vista? Ti ha fatto tornare?

Per prima cosa ti abbraccerò, e poi ti prenderò a pugni.

Corro. Com’è che questa strada è all’improvviso così lunga? Sento il mio respiro nelle mie orecchie, non sento il traffico, non sento nient’altro. Il mio respiro, e la mia voce. Sherlock, Sherlock. Un incantesimo. Sei tornato indietro.

Il tuo viso insanguinato, quella pozza di sangue. I miei occhi si inumidiscono. Come può essere? Non mi importa, non mi importa. Sherlock, aspettami.

È una strada trafficata; un sacco di gente. Un sacco di cappotti scuri. Uomini, donne, carrozzine. Un canelupo al guinzaglio. Un uomo che consegna pacchi. Cappotto scuro, capelli ricci. Dove? Là. In una strada laterale. Corro.

“Sherlock!”

Non ti volti. Non mi guardi. Continui a camminare, come se io non esistessi. Come se fossi io quello che è caduto, quello che sì è schiantato sul marciapiede ed è morto. Quello immaginario, rinchiuso in una terribile realtà alternativa dove tu non esisti più.

“Sherlock, bastardo!”

Ti volti, e sono pronto a buttarti a terra, ma no. Barba, occhiali, un volto piccolo.

No.

Non sei tu.

È solo qualcuno che sembra te da lontano, da dietro, e mi guarda duramente, come se fossi matto e forse pericoloso.

Mi blocco. Mi sento come se i miei polmoni mi fossero stati estirpati.

“Mi scusi”, riesco a dire. “Credevo fosse qualcun altro”.

Mi lancia uno sguardo duro, annuisce, e si allontana camminando.

Note:

[1] Il verbo originale è  _herding_  che sta, più precisamente, per “pascolare”.

[2] Come forse saprete, in inglese non c’è una forma per dare del lei, come in italiano. Se volete, l’inglese è una lingua più informale della nostra, nonostante gli inglesi siano abbastanza formali come atteggiamento generale. In ogni caso, nel terribile (opinione mia) doppiaggio italiano di Sherlock, Sherlock e John si danno del lei per gran parte di A Study in Pink, cosa del tutto insensata dal momento che hanno deciso di chiamarsi col nome di battesimo incontrandosi per la prima volta davanti al 221b. Se chiami una persona col suo nome di battesimo e decidi di andarci a vivere insieme e quella persona ha più o meno la tua età e appartiene alla tua stessa categoria sociale, difficilmente le dai del lei, no? Ha più senso invece che si diano del lei nelle traduzioni del Canone, perché i due continuano a chiamarsi Holmes e Watson, sempre. Anche perché a quell’epoca difficilmente due uomini scapoli avrebbero potuto chiamarsi per nome in pubblico senza suscitare sospetti (ci si chiamava col nome di battesimo solo in caso di rapporti molto intimi, o di parentela stretta: nel Canone, ad esempio, Sherlock e Mycroft si chiamano per nome, perché sono fratelli). Il punto di questo poema è che Mrs Hudson chiama Sherlock e John per nome, quindi credo sia sensato che nella traduzione lei dia loro del tu; mentre loro due la chiamano Mrs Hudson, e quindi secondo me è giusto presumere che in italiano le darebbero del lei. Si tratta di una persona anziana, verso cui entrambi provano rispetto, oltre che affetto, quindi mi sembra che abbia una logica. Tuttavia sono curiosa di sentire la vostra opinione in merito alle forme di cortesia, quindi se volete scrivetemela!

[3]  _The Strand Magazine_  era una rivista mensile su cui Arthur Conan Doyle (sempre sia lodato) pubblicò gran parte dei romanzi e dei racconti di Sherlock Holmes. Sulla fidata Wikipedia inglese (<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Strand_Magazine>) potete trovare qualche altra informazione. Trovo sia un’idea molto carina che Ivy abbia riutilizzato questo nome nella sua storia.

[4] Il riferimento è ovviamente a “The Adventure of the Gloria Scott”, uno dei racconti contenuto ne  _The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes_ (Le memorie di Sherlock Holmes).

[5] Il termine originale è  _crime fiction_ , perché  _giallo_  inteso come racconto con criminali, detective, poliziotti e via dicendo è proprio solo della lingua italiana, per via della collana  _Il Giallo Mondadori_ , pubblicata nel nostro paese da Arnoldo Mondadori a partire dal 1929: essa conteneva appunto storie  _noir_ , poliziesche; e i volumi avevano la copertina di un caratteristico colore giallo. Per saperne di più: <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Letteratura_gialla> e <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crime_fiction>


	5. Esitare

È tardi; non ho tempo per questo. Già mi sveglierò intontito domattina. Che ore sono, le due? Le tre? Non pensare. Dormi e basta.

Chiudo gli occhi e sono nella mia camera al 221b. Come sempre. Nonostante io abbia cambiato la disposizione dei mobili affinché la finestra fosse sul lato opposto della stanza, e nonostante le lenzuola nuove, il cuscino, e il pigiama, tutto diventa il 221b quando i miei occhi si chiudono. Posso quasi sentire i passi dei vicini della porta accanto, il cane di Mrs Turner che abbaia, e tu che cammini qua e là al piano di sotto. La trasformazione è completa.

Entri indossando solo un lenzuolo. È il giorno in cui finiremo a Buckingham palace, ma quello non è ancora successo. È ancora tutto in stasi, il buio prima di premere il grilletto, prima che inizino gli eventi che forzeranno il tempo ad andare avanti, verso l’inevitabile fine: tu, sul marciapiede, sangue sul tuo viso, i tuoi occhi aperti e congelati. Tutto si ferma lì. Non siamo ancora lì. Manca ancora molto.

È ancora buio, è presto. Mancano pochi secondi prima che tu entri e ti infili a letto con me. Potrei stare sdraiato qui per sempre, sapendo che cosa sta per accadere, ad aspettarlo. Ad aspettare te, sapendo che verrai.

Molte notti è qui che sto. È facile, è comodo. Tu sei ancora qui, ma appena fuori dalla mia presa. Non sei morto, non sei sparito per sempre. Sei solo dall’altro lato della porta, ridicolo, e indossi solo un lenzuolo. Riesco ad ingannarmi e a crederci, molte notti. Mi aiuta a dormire.

Sono solo parzialmente sveglio, ma posso sentire i tuoi piedi sulle scale anche prima che tu spinga la porta per aprirla, sposti le mie coperte e ti sdrai accanto a me con le tue ginocchia fredde, ossute. Posso sentire i tuoi piedi nudi contro il legno. Tossisci: non per me. Non è un avvertimento, è solo che ti sei preso un piccolo raffreddore, hai la febbre. La tosse è solo tosse, non un messaggio. Ma questo ancora non lo so. Sono parzialmente sveglio, comodo, caldo. Ti sento arrivare, e mi fa sorridere.

Non so perché. Lo fa e basta.

Spingi la porta per aprirla; i cardini cigolano un po’. Tiri su col naso e ti avvolgi il lenzuolo attorno. Hai freddo. Lo so. Le tue spalle sono ricurve, sei a disagio. I tuoi capelli sono spiaccicati su un lato e arruffati dall’altro. I tuoi occhi sono mezzi chiusi.

Mi sposterei un po’ se ce ne fosse bisogno, ma non lo faccio. C’è spazio in abbondanza. So cosa farai.

Non dici niente. Prende le coperte e le sollevi; per un momento ho freddo anch’io. Il mio nido è disturbato. Ti infili nel mio letto, e lo sento piegarsi sotto il tuo peso. La tua gamba riposa contro il mio ginocchio. Hai davvero freddo.

Tiri il lenzuolo su fino al tuo petto, confusamente, come se non sapessi come sistemare le coperte nel letto di qualcun altro. Volti la testa e mi guardi. Sospiri, e posso sentirlo contro il mio viso.

“John”. Stai facendo quella faccia. Quella per cui è chiaro che vuoi qualcosa.

“Sì, Sherlock”.

Non fai questa cosa molto spesso. Solo ogni tanto, quando noti che sono stato via per un po’ e sono tornato. O per altre ragioni che non riesco a comprendere. Ho passato il weekend a Dublino per far visita ad un vecchio amico; non so cosa hai fatto mentre ero via, davvero. Mi sono arrivati dei messaggi che non ho interamente capito. Ha piovuto, ha fatto freddo. Tu eri fuori da qualche parte, nascosto sotto una grondaia o a camminare tra l’immondizia, chi lo sa. Fuori a prenderti il raffreddore, tra le altre cose.

Quindi non posso dire di essere sorpreso quando ti infili a letto con me. Ciò che mi sorprende e che sembri non indossare niente a parte un lenzuolo. Presumo tu abbia le mutande. Non so perché lo presumo: la decenza non fa parte della lista di cose di cui ti preoccupi. Scoprirò più tardi, seduto su un divano a Buckingham palace, che la mia supposizione sulle mutande è sbagliata, ma a questo punto la cosa non mi dà fastidio in entrambi i casi. È presto, sono piacevolmente sveglio a metà, e tu sei adagiato sull’altra metà del mio letto. È confortevole.

“Sono malato”

“Sì?”

“Sai che lo sono. Te l’ho già detto. Ora ho la febbre”.

Te ne sei lamentato ieri sera. Sembravi stare bene in quel momento, anche se avevi gli occhi un po’ lucidi. Eri stanco, non avevi mangiato. Certo che ti sentivi poco bene. Libero il mio braccio e premo il retro della mia mano contro la tua fronte. Sei caldo. I tuoi capelli sono un po’ umidi. C’è un virus in giro.

“Mi sono già misurato la temperatura”, dici, con un tono lamentoso e stanco. “Come ho detto: ho la febbre. Stai al passo, John”.

“Hmm”. Comincio a fare una lista nella mia mente: ho un po’ di paracetamolo, posso fare il tè. Potrei prendere un po’ di succo d’arancia, della minestra. Mrs Hudson probabilmente ha qualcosa sotto mano.

“Falla andare via”

“Dovresti riposare”. Ti dico. Non è la risposta che vuoi. “Non hai niente da fare oggi, no?”

“Potrei”, dici. “Se salta fuori qualcosa di interessante. Uscirei di casa per un otto”.

“Un otto?”

“Certo. Niente meno di un sette”

Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando. Sfrego la mia mano contro la tua guancia: di solito è calda, con un po’ di barba [1]. Insolito. Sei meticoloso nel raderti. Sposto la mia mano in giù, lungo la tua mascella e tu alzi il mento per me. Controllo i tuoi linfonodi; sono un po’ gonfi. “Ti senti congestionato? Ti fa male la gola?”

“Certo”, dici. La tua voce suona più roca del normale. Tremi all’improvviso, quindi afferro le coperte e ti copro. Le rimbocco per bene. È quello che faccio: mi prendo cura di te. Ti sistemi, ti giri di fianco, infili il braccio sotto il cuscino.

“Guariscimi, John”. Chiudi gli occhi.

La tua gamba preme contro la mia. Posso sentirti respirare, sia sulla mia pelle che nel tremolio che fa correre lungo il materasso. È decisamente febbre. Ti accarezzo i capelli. “Ti faccio il tè”.

“Non è giusto”, dici, strofinandoti gli occhi. “La tua camera è molto più calda della mia”.

Questo è vero: la mia camera è sempre un po’ più calda di qualsiasi altro punto dell’appartamento. Durante l’estate preferisco accamparmi giù in salotto quando diventa troppo soffocante. La finestra è piccola e riparata, non entra molto vento. Ma stamattina fuori fa freddo, e tu preferisci sempre dormire con la finestra aperta. Probabilmente nella tua stanza si congela.

“Beh, stai qui allora”

E questo è quando il giorno inizia davvero. Sono il primo ad innescarlo. Prendo la decisione di rompere questo spazio tranquillo. Potrei stare qui, con la mia mano tra i tuoi capelli umidi e il tuo respiro sulla mia gola. Ma a volte il sudore sulla tua fronte si trasforma in sangue nella mia immaginazione, e mi ritrovo sul marciapiede con te tra le mie braccia, e sento l’ultimo alito della tua vita fluire via. Non posso esitare qui. Altrimenti accadrà troppo presto.

Quindi mi alzo. Mi infilo dei vestiti mentre mi parli delle proprietà chimiche del poliestere, e qualcosa riguardo le impronte del pollice. Ti rintani nel mio letto come se fosse il tuo. Sei stranamente affascinante, anche adesso. Forse specialmente adesso. Sei come un gatto, che gloriosamente si adagia su ogni superficie. Ovunque ti acciambelli, è casa tua in un istante. Non ce l’ho con te per questo.

Scendo in cucina. Qualcosa fa uno strano odore, ma non mi va di investigare. Probabilmente ha a che fare coi pollici.

La prima cosa che faccio è accendere il bollitore; poi vado in camera tua e chiudo la finestra. Hai distrutto il tuo letto; tutte le coperte sono sul pavimento, e anche uno dei tuoi cuscini. Una notte difficile, quindi. Avresti dovuto svegliarmi.

Ti porto il tè su un vassoio, insieme ad un toast e un uovo per ciascuno di noi.  Ti servo la colazione nel mio letto, e non mi sembra nemmeno strano. Mi siedo con te, facciamo  colazione, beviamo il tè, parliamo di niente in particolare. È un altro punto di stasi, uno di quelli a cui posso tornare se voglio. Tu ed io, nel mio letto, a fare colazione. La stasi si interrompe all’improvviso, però, quando Mrs Hudson chiama dal piano di sotto. Chiama verso di noi, che siamo di sopra: “Ragazzi! Ce n’è un altro!” [2]

Posso mandarlo indietro, comunque. Andare indietro, e decidere di esitare. Stare seduto in stasi per quanto voglio. Tu, e la colazione. Per quanto voglio.

Note:

[1] Il termine inglese è _stubble_ , che indica un particolare stadio di ricrescita della barba, quando è passato poco tempo dall’ultima rasatura e quindi è ancora corta e ispida.

[2] In originale Ivy riprende la battuta “Boys! You’ve got another one!” pronunciata da Mrs Hudson poco dopo l’inizio di A Scandal in Belgravia.


	6. Crollare

Non avrei dovuto bere una seconda tazza di caffè. Premo le dita sulle nocche come se fossi nervoso, o stessi mentendo. Non voglio che lei creda nessuna delle due cose, quindi. Respira, calmati. Gesù.

Fisso la piccola chiazza di umidità sul soffitto. È anche peggio: probabilmente sembra che la stia evitando. O che mi senta in colpa per qualcosa. Mi sistemo sulla sedia, scavallo le gambe. Guardo fuori dalla finestra. Un altro giorno grigio. Forse pioverà, più tardi. Mi massaggio le tempie. Dio. È terribile. Torno a guardare le sue mani: le dita che coprono una pagina vuota. Non sta scrivendo niente. Mi guarda e basta. Mi osserva. Mi valuta, probabilmente. Aspetta che esploda.

Tu lo sapresti subito. Se non per come mi muovo, allora per il modo in cui il mio colletto è abbottonato, o per una macchia sui miei pantaloni che io non ho notato, o per come ho allacciato le scarpe. Tu lo sapresti. Mi daresti un’occhiata e diresti, _Allora, finalmente stai crollando, non è vero? Era da un po’ che me lo aspettavo. Sono sorpreso che ti ci sia voluto così tanto per notarlo_.

Allora, glielo dirò e basta. È per questo che è qui, no? Per aiutare. Glielo dirò. Probabilmente mi prescriverà qualcosa.

“Ho fermato un uomo per la strada”, dico. “No: ho bloccato un uomo per la strada. L’ho inseguito come un criminale. Perché ero convinto…”.

Mi interrompo, deglutisco. Respiro. Dio.

È difficile. Prendi un respiro, espira. Odio la terapia, perché sono in terapia? Perché non posso semplicemente reprimere tutto questo come tutti gli altri uomini della mia famiglia? Come tutti gli altri? Forse tutti crollano quando il loro migliore amico…

Aspetta. Respira. Okay, concentrati. Concentrati. Come faccio a dirlo?

“L’ho visto per la strada, che mi guardava. Potevo sentirlo guardarmi, sai come si può…”.

Questa parte non è rilevante. _Non essere noioso, John. Arriva al punto_. Proviamo di nuovo.

“Ho visto un cappotto lungo, sai. E capelli ricci. Era alto. Magro. Il colletto tirato su. Era lontano. Sai che voglio dire”.

“Dimmelo”, dice. Non mi aiuterà, in alcun modo. Vuole che io lo dica. Che mi scavi la fossa.

Mi afferro il ponte del naso e chiudo gli occhi. “Pensavo che fosse lui”.

Deglutisco di nuovo. È imbarazzante quanto sia vicino alle lacrime. Non voglio essere così. Non voglio vedere i fantasmi. Voglio stare bene. Ma non sto bene, davvero, davvero non sto bene. È come se fosse successo ieri, o stamattina: sangue. Troppo sangue. Non ho visto l’impatto, ma mi sento come se l’avessi visto. Posso vederlo perfettamente, comunque. La tua testa deve aver colpito il marciapiede per prima, e si è rotta. Devi averlo saputo, devi averlo sentito, per qualche secondo. Mi hai visto, prima di andartene? Non penso. Per quanto ne sapevi io ero ancora dall’altra parte della strada, dove tu mi avevi detto di stare. Occhi fissi su di te.

Se dovevi morire, Sherlock, e non dovevi, avrei preferito essere con te. Non era una distanza impossibile. È stato incredibilmente ingiusto.

Perché hai voluto che lo vedessi? Avresti potuto chiamarmi da qualsiasi posto. Perché mi hai fatto questo, Sherlock? Perché mi hai fatto guardare?

 _Questa è una buona domanda_.

Sì, di sicuro. Vuoi che lo chieda ad Ella? Ehi, Ella, perché pensi che Sherlock mi abbia costretto a guardarlo buttarsi da un palazzo ed atterrare di testa? Pensi che potesse essere, che ne so, uno psicopatico senza alcuna comprensione delle emozioni umane? O pensi che semplicemente non gliene fregasse un cazzo di farmi a pezzi? Dovevo esserne impressionato? So che non sei molto bravo nei rapporti sociali, Sherlock, ma cristo. Quella è stata una cosa crudele. Una cosa così crudele, cazzo. Tu muori e mi fai guardare. Idiota del cazzo. Che cosa stavi pensando?

_È una buona domanda, John. Conosci i miei metodi. Perché l’ho fatto?_

No. Non farmi percorrere di nuovo quella strada.

“Pensavi che fosse lui?” Ella indaga per avere più dettagli. Devo essere chiaro con lei. Forse influenzerà la dose che mi darà.

“Sapevo che era lui”. E questo che mi spaventa di più. Quella sensazione. Sapevo che eri tu. Non ne dubitavo, per niente. Completamente. Come se stessi aspettando che tu tornassi, Sherlock. Come se da qualche parte, in qualche modo, io non creda che tu sia morto. Ti ho visto. Ti ho sentito colpire il suolo. Il sangue, il tuo cranio. Ho visto. Non ho sentito il polso. I tuoi occhi, cristo. Sherlock. I tuoi occhi.

Ti abbiamo seppellito. So che sei morto. Ma c’è una parte resistente di me che non vuole crederci. Tu sei intelligente, Sherlock. Molto intelligente. Irene l’ha fatto; un corpo all’obitorio. Il test del DNA a provare che era lei. Ma non era lei. Potresti averlo fatto anche tu?

Ma io ti ho visto. Ho visto il tuo sangue. Ho visto.

Mi hai fatto guardare affinché avessi una prova? Stavi cercando di farmi evitare questo pensiero magico [1], di immaginare, in qualche modo, che tu saresti tornato da me?

“Ero sicuro che era lui”, le dico. “Ero sicuro. Ma so che è morto. Io…”.

Sì. Ti ho visto morire. Non voglio dirlo. Non voglio piangere qui. Mi sento storcere le labbra per trattenermi. È così ovvio: anche Ella può vederlo. Anche io riconoscerei il dolore sul mio volto.

“John”, dice Ella. “Questo è perfettamente normale”.

Normale?

“Hai subito un trauma. È normale che ci voglia del tempo perché diventi reale”.

Non mi sembra molto normale.

“Lo stai cercando, perché? C’è qualcosa che hai bisogno di dirgli. Qualcosa che non hai avuto la possibilità di dire. Lo cerchi per trovare una conclusione. C’è da aspettarselo”.

Perché ne è così sicura? Che cosa devo ancora dirti?

“Prova a parlargli, John”.

“Lui è…” voglio dire, lui è morto, ma non posso. Non posso farlo, non di nuovo. Mi stringo forte il ponte del naso. “Non posso”.

_Una bugia spudorata. Tu parli sempre con me._

Non lo dirò a lei. Mi farebbe rinchiudere.

“Provaci, John”. Si appoggia all’indietro. “Provaci, e basta”.

Cosa, adesso? Qui? Ad alta voce?

“Che cosa hai bisogno di dirgli?

Che cosa ho bisogno di dirti? Non lo so. “Perché lo hai fatto?” guardo il suo viso e vedo che approva. È come un test a scuola: l’insegnante sa la risposta, ma io no. “Perché mi hai fatto questo?”.

Solleva un sopracciglio. Non è la risposta giusta. Okay, allora.

Chiudo gli occhi, cerco di immaginarti. Non è difficile. Sei sempre lì, dietro una tenda, o una porta. Sei sempre così vicino.

Siamo in un taxi. Lestrade è qui fuori, la polizia gira intorno. Stanno ridendo, hanno tirato fuori i telefoni. Scattano foto, penso che qualcuno stia registrando un video. Ti hanno preso per le ascelle e trascinato sul sedile posteriore, e il tassista ha l’aria terrorizzata.

“Va tutto bene”, gli dico. “Va bene, sta bene. È solo… non è niente. Uso ricreativo [2]. Non vomiterà”. Spero sia vero.

Ti spingono nel taxi senza troppa gentilezza, ma io ti sorreggo la testa. Sei praticamente svenuto, ma le tue dita si contraggono, come se stessi cercando di tenerti con forza ad un filo di coscienza. Mi chiedo che cosa diavolo ti ha infilato nelle vene quella donna; spero niente che dà dipendenza. Lestrade ti sistema le gambe nel taxi e io ti faccio appoggiare la testa sul mio grembo. Posso sentire gli scatti delle fotocamere dei telefoni e sollevo gli occhi per lanciare a tutti uno sguardo amaro. Davvero la gente parlerà [3] . Adesso mi stai rannicchiato in grembo, la mia mano sulla tua spalla, sto dicendo a Lestrade di fare attenzione ai tuoi piedi. Mi accerto che non scivolino giù e vengano colpiti dallo sportello che si chiude. La mia mano nei tuoi capelli, a cullare la tua testa. Riesco a sentirti il polso, velocissimo. Che cosa diavolo ti ha dato?

“Va tutto bene, Sherlock”, ti dico, anche se sono abbastanza sicuro che tu non mi puoi sentire. “Andiamo a casa. È okay. Mi prenderò cura di te”.

Lestrade chiude lo sportello, e io sento i poliziotti che ridono. Non importa. A te non interesserebbe. Ti aggiusto un po’ la giacca, ti accarezzo il fianco.

“Non ce lo aspettavamo”, ti dico. “Una donna nuda con una siringa. Ha rubato il tuo cappotto. È intelligente, come te. Ti piace? Penso che tu le piaccia”.

Non so perché ti sto parlando. “Sì, penso proprio che ti piaccia. Penso di sì. Sono certo che tornerà”. Mentre lo dico, sento il mio stomaco appesantirsi in un modo strano, come se non appartenessi più a me stesso. Come se Irene stesse per cambiare ogni cosa. Non so perché: sono solo un tuo amico. Tutto qui. Irene, beh. Ti accarezzo i capelli, e ascolto il tuo respiro. “Starai bene”, dico. Ma intendo me.

Che cosa voglio dirti? Guardo il tuo viso nel mio grembo. Le tue palpebre sbattono delicatamente. Stai ancora lottando. Che cosa ho bisogno di dirti?

Sollevo lo sguardo su Ella. “Non lo so”.

“Devi scoprirlo, John”.

Annuisco. Penso di sì.

Note:

[1] <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pensiero_magico> non saprei spiegarlo meglio, quindi non lo faccio. :)

[2] John intende dire al tassista che Sherlock ha usato una droga a scopo ricreativo, per divertirsi.

[3] _People will talk_ eccetera, eccetera :)


	7. Un buon amico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è luuuuunghissimo. Di conseguenza, con tanto testo, ci sono tante (TANTE) note. Che, come al solito, siete liberi di ignorare. Questa è la cosa positiva.

La cosa buona di Mike Stamford, beh, una delle cose buone, è che non gli importa se ci sediamo a fare pranzo senza parlare. Questo è tutto quello che posso gestire al momento; sedermi nel parco, il mio sandwich in grembo, un caffè sul ginocchio. Lui starà qui seduto, come sta facendo adesso, e non dirà assolutamente niente per un’ora.

Sa che cosa ho perso. È un buon amico. Lo apprezzo. Non mi fa domande, e sa che Sherlock non è un impostore.

Sento l’odore del pane che cuoce venire da qualche parte lungo la strada, e mi ricordo. È come se fossimo ancora lì, Sherlock ed io, tazze di caffè in mano. Dartmoor. E poiché so che a Mike non importa, non cerco di trattenermi dal ricordare.

Pane appena sfornato nel retro della cucina, tirato fuori per raffreddare. Tutto il pub odora di pane, delicatamente, anche la nostra camera. Nel momento in cui vi entriamo, eccolo lì, l’odore. È un ricordo agrodolce. Fa male al cuore, fa rabbia. Dolore. Affetto. Conforto. Amore, anche. In un istante: è ciò che ricordo.

Amore? Sì. Amore. Oh, basta. Non è niente del genere.

Beh.

Una stanza con due letti. Due finestre. Un tappeto intrecciato sul pavimento. Tulipani viola in un vaso sul comò. Tende di percalle. Io con una borsa, tu con una valigia nera. C’è un momento, qui, in cui io ti guardo mettere la tua valigia sulla coperta, e non riesco a credere alla mia fortuna. Tu non lasci avvicinare nessuno a te, ma dividi la stanza con me. Un letto, anche. A volte.

Metti la tua valigia sul letto, fai un commento amaro sulla vista, ce ne andiamo. Io prendo la chiave. Il proprietario pensa che siamo una coppia, ed io non lo correggo.

Non ha del tutto sbagliato, è per questo. Solo che non è nemmeno del tutto nel giusto.

Le ore che passo sdraiato su questo letto, in questa stanza, da solo. Arrabbiato. Beh, ferito, in realtà. Il mio ricordo di questo letto, e di questa stanza, è un po’ distorto per questo motivo. L’odore del pane e il dolore al cuore, legati per sempre. Sono sdraiato, sveglio, fisso la crepa sul soffitto, aspetto che tu apra la porta, che mi guardi con imbarazzo. Che tu apra la bocca per primo e che aspetti che le parole giuste escano. Ho già visto quella faccia. È facile perdonarti quando mi guardi in attesa delle parole giuste. Così facile. Non mi importa delle parole, e lo sai.

Sto sdraiato in quel letto e aspetto che tu torni, che tu apra la bocca per cercare e trovare un modo per dirmi che ti sbagliavi. Perché ti sbagliavi.

Eravamo amici, vero? Certo che lo eravamo. Non dirmi che non lo eravamo. Ho fatto quell’errore una volta, e non lo farò di nuovo [1]. Tu non mi hai mentito, Sherlock, ed io non ho mentito a te.

Ma tu non torni quella notte. Perché non sei tornato? Avremmo potuto finirla alla svelta. Tu avresti detto, _scusa_ , ed io avrei detto, _va bene_ , e sarebbe stato tutto lì. Più tempo me ne sto qui sdraiato più mi sento ferito, perché mi sento come se tu mi stessi evitando. E questo fa sembrare che quello che hai detto sia vero.

Si potrebbe pensare che sia impossibile sentirsi feriti da qualcosa che dice o fa, dopo tutto questo tempo a condividere un appartamento con lui e a farmi chiamare idiota regolarmente. Si potrebbe pensare che io abbia la pelle spessa ormai, e sarebbe corretto. Ce l’ho. Ma lui sa esattamente come ferirmi, se vuole.

È solo che vuole raramente. Quasi mai, davvero. Ma nel Dartmoor, con uno scotch in mano, vuole. E lo fa.

Mike si tossisce nella mano. Mi sorride, e torna a guardare il giornale. Accetta i miei silenzi.

È più facile partire di nuovo dall’inizio.

Metto la mia borsa sulla coperta. La prima volta che entriamo in questa stanza, condotti dal proprietario. Il fidanzato del proprietario, risulta. Appoggio la mia borsa sul primo letto, impadronendomene come un ragazzo a scuola, quello vicino alla porta. Tu metti la tua valigia ai piedi del tuo, quello vicino alla finestra, i tuoi occhi pieni di qualcos’altro. Stai pensando, stai elaborando. Sei ansioso di uscire da qui, e io sono ansioso di seguirti. C’è un mastino da cercare, così dicono. Un mastino? Perché no? Tu ne sei eccitato. Linguaggio antiquato come indizio: io non lo avrei notato. Non mi sarebbe venuto in mente. Anche io sono eccitato.

È bello andarsene da Londra di tanto in tanto. Questo posto è carino, davvero. Un bel villaggio. Aria fresca. Carino. Ho prenotato una stanza per noi. Solo una. E quindi?

“Non siamo una coppia”, le ho detto.

“Sì, lo siete”.

Cristo, lascia perdere, Irene. Sul serio.

Dividiamo la stanza qualche volta, non è niente di insolito. Abbiamo condiviso anche un letto qualche volta, fuori da Baker Street. Quando c’è. Quasi sempre mi offro di dormire sul pavimento, ma lui mi lancia quello sguardo. Completa confusione. Perché dovrei fare una cosa simile? A che servirebbe? A lui non importa, in un modo o nell’altro. Posso dormire nel letto accanto a lui, posso dormire sul pavimento, posso dormire nelle inevitabilmente scomode poltrone di cui stanze come questa sono sempre fornite, a lui non importa. Sono come un cuscino in più, o il gatto eccessivamente amichevole del padrone di casa, o un cappotto appoggiato sul letto, per quanto lo riguarda. Sono solo un bagaglio in più. Tutto qui. Un corpo in un letto, e nemmeno interessante.

Quindi quando le persone dicono, e lo dicono, _vado a prendervi una candela_ , _sarà più romantico_ , o _mi spiace non vi abbiamo potuto trovare una matrimoniale, ragazzi_ , o _il tuo russa_ , [2] o qualcosa di simile, sento il bisogno di sottolineare che non è niente del genere. Perché non lo è. E nonostante sia vero che io sono un uomo etero [3] (se c’è rimasto qualcuno che ci crede), non è quella la ragione per cui lo dico. Lo dico perché potrebbe benissimo esserci una bambola di pezza o un set di mazze da cricket a letto con lui. Non c’è un briciolo di interesse. Nemmeno un barlume. Gli interesserei di più se fossi un cadavere, sai.

La gente mi dà fin troppo credito sulla questione.

È rassicurante. So qual è il mio posto con lui. Quindi non devo pensarci. È per questo che dividiamo una stanza, capisci. O un letto. Perché non importa. Chiaro e tondo [4].

Sono suo amico. Lui si fida di me. Io mi prendo cura di lui. Abbiamo un accordo. A volte dividiamo la stanza. A volte dividiamo il letto. È solo per dormire. Significa che sarò meno scontroso il mattino dopo, tutto qui. È così strano? Non lo è, davvero. La nostra cultura iper-sessualizzata insiste che ognuno che abbia un legame di qualsiasi tipo debba per forza darci dentro, no? Non appena si chiude la porta i vestiti volano via, questo è quello che la gente si immagina. Ma non è così.

Beh, i suoi vestiti volano via, in effetti, devo ammetterlo. Volano via nel Dartmoor, la seconda notte, almeno. Non la prima. Li appende con cura, piega i suoi pantaloni, pulisce le sue scarpe. È davvero meticoloso. Ovviamente. Appare sempre elegante, vero? Anche con quello stupido cappello. Indossa il pigiama più chic che ci si possa immaginare. È del tutto innocente, non gli viene neanche in mente che possa esserci qualcosa di strano nel dividere la stanza con me, o il letto, con me. I ragazzi delle scuole private [5], sono abituati a dividere il letto, non lo so. Non russa, tanto per rispondere a quella domanda. A volte non sono nemmeno certo che dorma. Respira, si muove a malapena. Tutto qui.

Non abbiamo diviso il letto nel Dartmoor. Non ne avevamo bisogno. Ci hanno dato due letti singoli. Meglio così.

Mi costerebbe molto di più prendermi una stanza per conto mio per nessuna ragione particolare se non proteggere la mia reputazione eterosessuale, non credi? Sarebbe ridicolo. Non ci servono due stanze. Quindi penso: chi se ne importa se ne prendiamo solo una? A me non importa che cosa ne pensa la gente. Davvero. Bene. A qualcuno piace immaginare che siamo una coppia? Ti prego. Immagina quanto ti pare. Goditela. Non mi importa.

Ma non lo siamo. Ti sdrai accanto a me come se tu fossi da solo. Innocente, per una volta. Niente conflitti, niente pensieri in lotta, niente tentazioni. Io non ti interesso. Se ti interessassi, penso che a questo punto lo saprei.

_Lo sapresti?_

Sì, ovviamente. Certo che lo saprei. Non sono un idiota.

 _Come ti è venuta ques’tidea?_ [6]

Mi chiedo se le tue parole riciclate mi gireranno in testa per sempre. Risponderai a tutte le domande che mi verranno in mente per il resto della mia vita? Replicherai con sarcasmo ad ogni mio vago pensiero? È così che sarà?

So perché hai perso le staffe, perché hai ordinato lo scotch. So perché. L’ho sentito anch’io, il terrore. Vedere cose che non ci sono. So come ci si sente. Ciò che non capisco è perché, mentre eri terrorizzato, la prima cosa che hai fatto, dopo aver ordinato lo scotch, è stato dirmi che non eravamo davvero amici. È stato un momento di onestà? È stato un momento in cui la tua armatura è scivolata via, un piccolo accenno al fatto che io non so veramente che cosa ti passa per la testa, o chi tu sia veramente? Che non potrò mai saperlo?

Questo è risultato vero, alla fine. Non avevo idea di ciò che avresti fatto. Nessunissima idea.

“Io conosco il vero te” [7], ti dico. Questo è successo a Baker Street. Io che guardo fuori dalla finestra, tu seduto alla tua scrivania. Le notizie che volavano.

“Al cento per cento?” mi chiedi, come fosse una sfida. Come se non potesse essere vero. Non c’è possibilità che ti conosca così bene. Come se tu volessi che io prenda in considerazione l’idea che potrei sbagliarmi, che sei un impostore, un imbroglione. Era questo che intendevi? È per questo che hai detto che non siamo amici? Perché non pensi che io possa davvero conoscerti, per via di tutta la tua cazzo di complicata ed eccezionalmente brillante materia grigia? Volevi che io ti credessi un impostore, solo per evitare tutte queste complicazioni? Gesù. Tu pensi troppo.

“Farò in modo che non ti accada niente”, dici. Ma questo è un altro ricordo. È una richiesta di scuse, la settima o l’ottava. Non solo per quello che mi hai detto vicino al fuoco, ma per quello che mi hai fatto dopo. Per avermi chiuso in un cazzo di laboratorio e avermi guardato impazzire. Non sapevo dell’esperimento quando mi dicesti quella cosa. Non avevo ancora fatto due più due in quel momento. Ma ti avevo già perdonato. Tu di certo lo sapevi. Non ero più arrabbiato con te. “Morirei prima di permettere che ti accada qualcosa”. Mi hai detto anche questo.

Punti e contrappunti, questa stanza, questi ricordi. Tutto aggrovigliato insieme. Un pezzo di pane appena fatto, e sono qui. Emozioni fresche al mattino, una notte di agonia passata ad aspettarti, una piccola ferita che si ingrandisce nel mio petto, e poi dopo, una notte passata con te, tu seduto sul mio letto, le mie ferite guarite grazie a queste cose. Queste cose che tu dici a me.

Le parole contano per me, a quanto pare. Contano.

Mi infilo a letto, esausto. La droga, il terrore, mi hanno sfinito. Andiamo a casa domani. È finita, hai risolto il caso. Tutto qui. Passeremo qui la notte, faremo colazione, e poi andremo a casa. Mi piacerebbe iniziare a scrivere, perché questo caso è interessante e posso già immaginare i commenti che guadagnerà sul mio blog, ma la mia testa martella e voglio solo dormire. Mi hai lanciato occhiate curiose tutta la sera. Non ho l’energia per analizzarle. Ti dispiace, ti dispiace veramente. Non solo per le tue parole arrabbiate, adesso lo so. Allora non lo sapevo.

Indossi il pigiama. Non hai dormito ieri notte. Sei andato in giro per il Dartmoor invece, hai osservato e dedotto finché il terrore nelle tue vene si è fermato. Devi essere esausto.

Ma tu sei così attento, i tuoi movimenti sono così cauti. Appendi la tua camicia, i tuoi pantaloni. Fai scorrere le dita sulle tue scarpe, come sei solito fare. Poi ti avvicini e ti siedi sul mio letto. Vicino a me, ti siedi così vicino che per una frazione di secondo penso che tu voglia baciarmi. Sento una scarica di adrenalina, e il mio polso accelera nella mia gola. Che? Che cosa fai, Sherlock? Non chiedo. Ti siedi sul mio letto. Ti guardo. Aspetto. I palmi delle mie mani sono umidi.

Che faccio se mi baci?

È come se la mia vita mi stesse passando davanti agli occhi. Che faccio? Ti guardo, i tuoi occhi. Mi stai guardando come se fossi prezioso per te, come se tu volessi mostrarmi tutto il cuore, adesso. So che non dicevi davvero, Sherlock. Lo so. Certo che siamo amici. Eri pietrificato, lo so. L’ho sentito anch’io. Vuoi dirmi che mi ami [8], a modo tuo? So che è così. Anche io ti amo. Siamo amici, siamo migliori amici [9]. Sei la persona più importante della mia vita, Sherlock, dobbiamo avere questa conversazione proprio adesso? Sento la voce di Irene nella mia testa. Lo so, lo so, stai zitta.

“Non c’è nessun mastino”, dici. Mi guardi così seriamente, come se avessi bisogno di convincermi, come se fosse disperatamente importante. Come se potessi non crederti.

“Lo so”, dico. Gli ho sparato. Non c’è più un mastino, mostruoso o di altra natura.

“La droga è ancora nel tuo organismo. Se ti spaventi potresti avere di nuovo un attacco di terrore. Devi crederci, John. Non c’è nessun mastino”.

“Ci credo”.

“E non ci sono altri mostri nella brughiera”. Abbassi lo sguardo, fissi per un momento i bottoni del mio pigiama. Sei a disagio. Ti senti in colpa: in colpa per gli esperimenti, per avermi detto che non sono tuo amico. Per avermi ferito. Per cos’altro? Magari lo sapevi, già allora, che mi avresti lasciato in questo modo. Magari sapevi già come sarebbe andata a finire.

So che non ci sono mostri nella brughiera. Ci siamo solo io e te in questa stanza, io e te. Ed è già abbastanza pericoloso.

“Di certo c’è qualche assassino nella zona. Statisticamente parlando, è probabile [10]”, ammetti, e torni di nuovo a guardare il mio viso. Così serio. E, triste? Forse. Perché sei triste, Sherlock? O lo leggo sul tuo viso solo ora, in retrospettiva?

“Ma non permetterò che ti accada niente”. Lo dici con una tale determinazione. Come se tu potessi fermale; come se tu potessi prevenire che mi accada il peggio. Beh, che ne so: magari puoi. E quella notte, quella notte nella brughiera, io ho capito. Era il tuo modo di proteggermi. “Devi saperlo, John. Devi credermi. Morirei prima di permettere che ti accada qualcosa. Posso restare sveglio. Sarò qui”. È seduto sul mio letto. Così vicino che penso voglia baciarmi.

Questo è il momento in cui l’odore del pane e il dolore al cuore iniziano a trasformarsi; adesso c’è il pane e uno nuovo tipo di dolore al cuore.

Resterai sveglio così che io non mi senta spaventato durante la notte. Resterai sveglio così che, quando il vento farà sbattere i rami contro la finestra, o un cliente ribelle si trascinerà lungo il corridoio in ciabatte, saprò nel mio cuore che tu sei lì, e che mi proteggerai da qualsiasi bestia fantastica io possa inventarmi. Metterai la tua mano sulla mia spalla e mi rassicurerai, così che io possa tornare a dormire. E se avrò allucinazioni, se vedrò qualcosa di terrificante dalla finestra, dirai, _io ti proteggerò, John. Sono qui_. Perché siamo amici, e perché ti senti in colpa. Sei il mio angelo custode adesso, è così? Non mi serve un angelo, Sherlock. Stavo bene senza. Avevo te.

Sono un po’ toccato dalla tua offerta. Sono anche un po’ tocco in testa, chiaramente. Come te.

Questo è ciò che gli amici sono disposti a fare l’uno per l’altro: morire piuttosto che vedere l’altro star male. Scambio di vite: io farei lo stesso per te. In un istante. Sai che lo farei. Ma ho fallito, e qualcosa è accaduto. Tu sei accaduto. Hai fatto tutto quello che potevi per accertarti che io non potessi fermarti. Preferirei morire, ma sono qui.

Ma posso tornare indietro, indietro nel Dartmoor, prima che una qualsiasi delle mie tragedie si dispiegasse. Ricordo com’era essere meravigliosamente ignaro di esse. Sentire il tuo respiro, mentre non so se stai dormendo o no accanto a me. Questo è il Dartmoor, e la cosa peggiore al mondo è che tu insinui che la mia amicizia con te è solo nella mia testa. E tu, seduto sul mio letto, che provi a rassicurarmi, a farmi sentire al sicuro.

Tu che resti sveglio per tutta la notte difficilmente mi rassicura, lo capisci. Ti annoierai e darai fuoco alla coperta. Ti conosco, Sherlock. Ti conosco.

“Non devi farlo. Non hai dormito eri notte”. Puoi sentire il tono della mia voce. Sai che ti ho perdonato. Sai che ti credo. Moriresti prima di permettere che mi accada qualcosa, ci credo. Moriresti per primo.

Sei morto per primo.

“Starò bene”. Stare sveglio due notti di fila? Non è niente per te. Al massimo ti ho visto stare sveglio per cinque notti, ed anche allora eri solo appena assonnato.

“Staremo bene tutti e due”. Ciò che voglio dire è: _la droga è ancora anche nel tuo organismo. Pensi che non ti spaventerai, che non avrai di nuovo le allucinazioni? Che non avrai bisogno di essere difeso nel cuore della notte? Anch’io morirei prima di permettere che ti accada qualcosa, quindi siamo pari_. Ma non lo dico. Non so perché. “Vai a dormire, Sherlock”.

“Buona notte, John”. Allunghi il braccio e mi tocchi la spalla. Conforto. Affetto. Poi ti alzi e ti seppellisci nel tuo letto. Mi addormento col suono del tuo respiro. Sento il calore della tua mano sulla pelle anche molto dopo che se ne è andato.

“Meglio che torni al laboratorio”, dice Mike, finalmente.

“Sì”, gli dico. “Grazie per il pranzo. Mi spiace di essere… beh, sai”.

Mike mi sorride. “È tutto a posto”.

È un buon amico. Davvero un buon amico.

Note:

[1] Credo che qui John si riferisca alla scena di The Blind Banker in cui Sherlock lo presenta al banchiere suo vecchio compagno di università, Sebastian. Sherlock lo presenta come _amico_ ( _friend_ ) e, davanti all’incertezza allusiva di Sebastian, John corregge con _collega_ ( _colleague_ ).

[2] Come avrete colto, queste frasi sono riprese da battute presenti nella serie: le prime due le pronuncia Angelo in A Study in Pink, le seconde due uno dei gestori del pub in cui John e Sherlock alloggiano in The Hounds of Baskerville.

[3] Questa è una delle note che avrebbero dovuto essere anche in TPoSH, ma per qualche motivo non c’è. La metto qui. Come forse saprete, in inglese si usa spesso il termine _straight_ per indicare l’eterosessualità. In inglese ha un senso neutro, quindi sarebbe sbagliato tradurlo con qualcosa come _normale_ , che veicola l’orribile e completamente NON condivisibile idea (per me, e, credo, anche per voi, altrimenti che diavolo ci state a fare qui? :D) che l’omosessualità sia una deviazione da una norma prestabilita. Cosa che ovviamente non è. L’eterosessualità è normale, l’omosessualità è normale, la bisessualità è normale, l’asessualità è normale, e finché le parti in causa sono consenzienti fai l’amore (o non farlo) con chi ti pare. Fin qui non ci piove. Detto questo, penso che _etero_ sia il termine più giusto per tradurre _straight_ , perché ha un’accezione neutra e però al contempo è abbastanza informale, perché è l’abbreviazione del ben più clinico _eterosessuale_. Ecco, ora che vi ho tediati tutti col mio solito inutile poema sono felice.

[4] L’originale è _prim as a pin_ , che potrebbe stare per _preciso come un chiodo_ , _dritto come uno spillo_ , una cosa del genere. Come a dire che è chiaro (almeno per John e Sherlock) che le cose fra loro stanno in un certo modo.

[5] L’originale è _public school_. Non so se lo sapete, ma in UK (non in USA, attenzione) _public school_ sta per scuola privata, mentre _state school_ sta per scuola pubblica. Eh, lo so, è al contrario. Ma sono inglesi. Gli inglesi _guidano_ al contrario, quindi questo è il minimo, no? :)

[6] L’originale è _Where did you get that idea?_ , frase che richiama la battuta _Where do you get that idea?_ con cui Sherlock risponde al _I’m not stuid, you know_ di John. Questo scambio è in A Scandal in Belgravia, nella scena a Baker Street in cui John fa domande a Sherlock riguardo alla sua suoneria messaggi, che Irene Adler ha personalizzato col proprio gemito. Sherlock cerca di porre fine alla discussione nascondendosi dietro al giornale. Molto maturo, Mr. Holmes.

[7] Qui si allude alla battuta _I know you for real_ , che John pronuncia in The Reichenbach Fall, e a cui Sherlock risponde esattamente come segue nel testo.  Credo che Ivy riporti una versione “sbagliata” della battuta di proposito: John non ricorda esattamente ciò che lui ha detto, ma ricorda esattamente ciò che Sherlock ha risposto. Vi lascio alle vostre deduzioni sulla questione.

[8] Traduco letteralmente la frase _You want to tell me that you love me_ , anche se forse ha più il senso di _mi vuoi bene_. Ma in inglese la differenza tra _amare_ e _voler bene_ non c’è, quindi arrivederci e grazie. E poi sappiamo tutti dove questa storia va a parare quindi non nascondiamoci dietro a quest’inutile semantica. E sì, questa nota è del tutto inutile, in caso ve lo stiate chiedendo.

[9] Lo so che in italiano suona come se John avesse non più di 12 anni, in inglese è _we’re friends, we’re best friends_ , e non volevo tradurre la seconda parte con _sei il mio mio migliore amico_ , altrimenti sembra che la cosa valga solo per John e non è così (e anzi, tutto il discorso verte proprio su questo problema).

[10] Questo è un riferimento a ciò che Holmes dice a Watson in _L’avventura dei Faggi Rossi_ ( _The Copper Beeches_ ) contenuta nella raccolta _Le avventure di Sherlock Holmes_. Se ricordo bene, i due sono sul treno, che sta attraversando la campagna. Watson commenta sulla bellezza delle case sparse qua e là in mezzo al paesaggio, ma Holmes ribatte dicendo che in realtà lui le ritiene luoghi adatti a nascondere i più turpi delitti, molto più di qualunque stradina buia e malfamata di Londra. L’isolamento di queste case, la scarsità di presenza umana, rendono questi luoghi perfetti per perpetrare gli omicidi più efferati senza essere scoperti. Se volete (ri)leggere l’avventura, cosa che vi consiglio dato che è una delle mie preferite in assoluto e tra le più amate dai fan del Canone in generale, e per qualsiasi motivo non avete il libro, potete farlo in italiano qui: <http://episophia.files.wordpress.com/2011/10/le-avventure-di-sherlock-holmes.pdf> (vi basta cliccare sul titolo alla prima pagina per essere condotti direttamente alla storia specifica); ed in inglese qua: <http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/The_Adventure_of_the_Copper_Beeches> . Enjoy! :)

Vi chiedo scusa per tutte queste note. Sinceramente.

 


	8. Realizzare un desiderio

Capitolo 8: REALIZZARE UN DESIDERIO

_Sul serio, John? Il mio viso è davvero “caduto” quando ho realizzato che eravamo arrivati tardi? Io penso invece che sia rimasto proprio dov’era._

Sai, Sherlock, alla gente piace davvero un po’ d’arte in una storia. Una piccola metafora, un po’ di colore. Una vaga indicazione che lo scrittore sa come usare le parole, sono cose che vengono sempre bene accolte. La scrittura deve essere divertente da leggere, non solo una mera enunciazione di eventi. Non sto scrivendo un foglio di calcolo. È una storia.

_È sensazionalismo romantico._

Alla gente piace. A Mrs Hudson piace. Alle sue amiche piace. Alla gente sul sito sembra piacere un bel po’. Gli editori ne sono entusiasti. Pensi di saperne di più di tutti loro?

_A chi importa di ciò che piace alla gente? I fatti, John! I fatti sono la cosa importante!_

Beh, ci sono anche i fatti, no?

_Seppelliti sotto una montagna di inutile spazzatura emotiva, sì._

Oh, grazie.

Ho una data di consegna, Sherlock. Voglio avere qualcosa da presentare, questa settimana.

E poi a me piace la spazzatura emotiva. Penso che la terrò. E non c’è niente che tu possa fare per fermarmi.

E, da quel che risulta, la spazzatura emotiva è vera, sai. Vera come i tuoi fatti. Ma le emozioni ingombrano una macchina perfettamente funzionante come te, vero? Distrazioni; inutili, insensate distrazioni dai cosiddetti fatti.

Ma tu non sei una macchina.

L’ho detto una volta, solo quella volta, ma non dicevo sul serio. Lo sai questo, vero? Ero frustrato. In quel momento eri freddo, crudele, ti odio quando sei così. Ti comporti come se non ti importasse delle persone. Ma era una recita di crudeltà, l’hai fatto di proposito. Mi stavi mentendo. Mi stavi mandando via.

Fa ancora male a pensarci.

Stare da solo ti protegge, hai detto. Ci hai creduto, alla fine? Non puoi averlo fatto. Non dovevi aspettare che io tornassi indietro. Avresti potuto buttarti in qualsiasi momento, ma hai aspettato. Volevi parlarmi di nuovo, faccia a faccia. Volevi dire addio [1]. Era per me, o per te? Mi piace pensare che fosse un po’ per tutti e due.

Sei un essere umano. Hai fatto tutto il possibile per ignorare qualsiasi tua emozione. Avresti tagliato via la tua parte emotiva se avessi potuto. Inutile pezzo di carne, giusto? Intralcia e basta. Niente amici a parte me. Niente amanti, niente fidanzate, niente fidanzati. Solo me. Non so come tu sia riuscito a spingere via tutti i tuoi sentimenti per tutto quel tempo, davvero non lo so. Ma so che li hai. Che li avevi. Lo so che li avevi. Devi essere stato così solo, così a lungo. Non mi hai ingannato.

Forse è questo che devo dirti. Non mi hai ingannato, Sherlock Holmes. So che sei umano. So che ti importa di me. È questo che mi porterà ad una conclusione? Darti un senso? Devo perdonarti? Non sono certo di poterlo fare. Non so come, non ancora. Non voglio ridurti a qualcosa che posso spiegare e basta. Potrò essere capace di farlo solo se dimenticherò gran parte di ciò che so.

Moriarty ha rovinato la tua reputazione, ma avremmo potuto combatterlo. Io sto combattendo adesso, e sta funzionando. Ci sono domande, Sherlock. I documenti falsificati da Moriarty non hanno successo. È bravo, ma non così bravo. Avremmo potuto riabilitarti. Ti avrei aiutato. Perché ti sei arreso? Non ti importa di ciò che pensa la gente. Così dici. Avremmo potuto andarcene, ricominciare. Tuo fratello avrebbe potuto aiutarci a farlo, non è così? Tutto questo è colpa sua. È lui che ha fornito a Moriarty abbastanza dettagli per portare tutto a termine. Te lo deve. Lo deve a me. Avrebbe potuto testimoniare in tuo favore. Non possono provare qualcosa che non è vero, non per sempre. Quindi perché hai fatto questo, Sherlock? Perché mi hai lasciato solo?

Stare soli non è un bene, per nessuno dei due.

Non capisco. Non capirò mai, vero? E Ella continuerà a dirmi che devo trovare una conclusione, ma una conclusione è impossibile. È solo che non sono abbastanza intelligente, non è così, Sherlock? Non sarò mai abbastanza intelligente da capirti.

Pensavo l’avresti colto al volo.

Certo che non sarò mai abbastanza intelligente. Io sono un idiota, non è così?

Quasi tutti lo sono. Al tuo confronto.

Penso di stare impazzendo quando mi parli nella mi testa, ma mi manchi quando non lo fai.

Beh. Accendo il bollitore, allora.

Penso che questa storia sia finita. Le darò un’altra occhiata stasera, poi la invierò. La migliore per ora, direi. Un sacco di vicoli ciechi, le cose che diventano chiare a poco a poco. Tu l’avresti odiata, lo so. È una di quelle senza una vera conclusione. Nessuno viene catturato, arriviamo troppo tardi. Le prove si dissolvono. Eri così triste al riguardo. Non hai detto niente per tre giorni. Te lo ricordi?

Sherlock?

Ah, si torna al beato silenzio, eh? Grande. Mi parli quando non voglio, mi interrompi e mi fai arrabbiare, ma resti in silenzio quando ti chiedo qualcosa. Non è cambiato molto, penso.

Mi ricordo: tu, in piedi in mezzo al salotto, i tuoi occhi a fuoco su niente. Stavi sfogliando le tue cartelle di documenti immaginarie, ti allungavi su scaffali immaginari. Stavi sulle punte dei piedi per guardare oltre una qualche specie di ostacolo immaginario. Il tuo palazzo mentale. So cosa stai facendo, e so che non devo interromperti. Quindi mi siedo con una tazza di tè, leggo il giornale per un po’, controllo le e-mail, ma in gran parte guardo te.

Non avevo realizzato che avere qualcuno che ti guarda potesse essere un problema finché non eravamo nel Dartmoor. Non lasci che altre persone ti guardino fare questa cosa, ma non hai mai chiesto a me di lasciare la stanza. Vai e basta, agiti le mani nell’aria e fissi cose che non ci sono, avvertendo o meno. Non ti curi che io ti veda. È segno che ti fidi di me, vero? È così che lo interpreterò. È così che mi piace pensarci.

Puoi startene a rovistare lì dentro per ore, i tuoi occhi che si muovo su cose invisibili, le tue mani che toccano il niente. Una volta hai cominciato a cantare: era un pezzetto di una canzone pop degli anni ’60. Quella fu una sorpresa. _I feel it in my fingers, I feel it in my toes_ [2]. Quasi non l’ho riconosciuta. Penso di aver riso rumorosamente, ma tu non l’hai notato. La tua perfetta concentrazione mi filtra via. Oppure non ti dava fastidio. Non lo so.

Hai una bella voce quando canti. Avresti potuto essere un musicista, se lo avessi voluto. Sei molto musicale.

Una volta ti ho tolto una sedia da davanti. Stavi camminando qua e là, a caso, e temevo che tu potessi inciamparvi. Tu non l’hai notato. Non noti cose banali come quella quando sei nel tuo palazzo mentale. Non esistono.

Sei meraviglioso [3] da guardare, davvero. Mi rammenta di quanto tu sia completo in te stesso; il resto del mondo si scioglie e sparisce per te, quanto tu lo vuoi. Adesso, il mondo esiste solo per conservare le informazioni nel tuo cervello, tutto qui. Una struttura che sorregge ciò che è davvero importante, ciò che ha realmente valore. Mi chiedo se ci sono anch’io, attaccato a qualche prova marginalmente utile. Un sacchetto di terriccio e un martello insanguinato, magari. Oggetti di scarso uso.

O forse sono una sorta di scaffale per l’interazione sociale. Come accettare ad un dono offerto con gentilezza in una mano; come chiedere scusa quando si sono feriti i sentimenti di qualcuno nell’altra. Come sorridere quando ti puntano una macchina fotografica in faccia, potresti tenerlo sulla mia spalla; come reagire quando le persone cominciano ad applaudirti nell’incavo del mio gomito. Potrei essere un attaccapanni per risposte socialmente accettabili nel tuo palazzo mentale, starmene in piedi da qualche parte vicino la porta di ingresso. O in un angolo polveroso. In un corridoio. Scommetto che è lì che sono.

Sempre se ci sono. Magari è presuntuoso.

“Non ti uso come uno scaffale, John”. Ti fermi, le tue mani congelate a mezz’aria. Stai in piedi su una gamba sola, come se fossi sul punto di salire uno scalino. “Anche se potrei, suppongo. Non è una brutta idea. Potrei mettere i dettagli più importanti di un certo caso nel tuo orecchio, o nel tuo ombelico. Un intero corpo pieno di informazioni. Potrebbe essere utile”.

“Ne sono sicuro”. Significa che potrebbe mettersi a fissarmi per risolvere un caso? La gente parlerà. Se avesse bisogno di spogliarmi per risolvere un caso, la gente decisamente parlerà.

“Ma non lo faccio, John. Ho una stanza che contiene le informazioni su di te, comunque”.

Non l’hai mai detto, non nella vita reale. I ricordi sono buffi, cambiano e si intrecciano. La tua voce sembra così vicina, però. A volte temo che ne dimenticherò il suono, ma non credo che potrà mai accadere. Quando mi parli, sei proprio qui.

“Davvero?”

“Certo”. Ti muovi di nuovo, a metà arti marziali, a metà mimo. Stai trasportando qualcosa di immaginario con le mani, lo appoggi a terra e ti volti. “Prima avevo una scatola nel salotto, ma poi è diventata troppo piena”.

“Veramente?”

“Poi ti ho spostato su uno scaffale in biblioteca, ma si è riempito troppo alla svelta. Le grandi quantità tendono ad oscurare i dettagli. È un principio chiave per tenere un palazzo mentale, John: ogni elemento deve avere il suo spazio. Non voglio trascurare niente. Quindi ti ho messo in una stanza tua. Ti tengo nella mia camera”.

“Davvero?”

“Sì. Intimo, domestico. C’è molto spazio, nient’altro che mi distragga da te”.

“Non c’è poi molto da sapere su di me”. Improvvisamente non siamo più nel salotto. Siamo nella tua camera. La cosa si sta facendo un po’ imbarazzante. Che cosa sto proiettando, qui? Sherlock non mi assocerebbe con la sua camera. Non è mai stato niente del genere, mai. Tu non mi vedevi in quel modo. Tu non vedi nessuno in quel modo. Tranne Irene, forse, ma non ne sono ancora sicuro. Tu ed io, siamo solo amici. Siamo solo davvero buoni amici, tutto qui.

“C’è moltissimo da sapere su di te”, dici. Sei sdraiato sulla schiena adesso, guardi in alto, verso di me. È una brutta posizione: potresti soffocare nel vomito. Se dovessi vomitare, cosa che non farai. Ma è cosciente stavolta.

Ricordo questo giorno. È il giorno in cui Irene Adler ti ha iniettato qualcosa nelle vene. Eri svenuto, o quasi; lei ha detto che saresti stato bene. Eri svenuto, e Lestrade mi ha aiutato a trascinarti nella tua camera. Diciassette scalini non sono un’impresa facile per un corpo come il tuo. Sei più pesante di quel che sembri. Ti ho protetto la testa dagli spigoli, ti tenevo per le spalle. Ti abbiamo fatto sdraiare qui, sul tuo letto. Il tuo letto perfettamente rifatto. Ha gettato le tue gambe sul materasso come fossero mattoni, compiaciuto come non mai di vederti in quello stato. Lei ti ha battuto, e lui si è davvero divertito nel vederti battuto. Non significava niente. C’erano altre persone lì con noi, a riderne. È stato un po’ uno spettacolo, davvero. Affettuoso, e giustificato.

Tu batti sempre loro, dopo tutto. Ogni volta. Il fatto che qualcuno, chicchessia, possa battere te è stata una vittoria per loro. È un giorno segnato in rosso, un giorno che non dimenticheranno, perché nessuno di loro era certo che fosse perfino possibile superarti in astuzia fino a quel momento. Ma a te non importa di cosa pensano loro. Non ti importa di cosa pensa nessuno.

“Non mi importa”. Dovresti essere svenuto, ma non lo sei. Non questa volta. Sei sveglio e guardi in alto, verso di me. Mi esamini.

“Dici così, ma deve importarti, in qualche modo”. Faccio quello che ho fatto la prima volta; ti prendo la caviglia e tolgo prima una scarpa, poi l’altra. Appoggio i tuoi piedi sulla coperta. “Altrimenti perché ti sei buttato da quel palazzo? Volevi che io ti credessi un imbroglione. Volevi che tutti lo credessero. Quindi all’improvviso hai iniziato a preoccuparti di quel che pensa la gente. Perché, Sherlock? Perché l’hai fatto?”. Prendo le tue scarpe e le metto accanto alla porta.

Quando mi volto di nuovo verso di te, tu ti sei addormentato, proprio come eri. Eri addormentato, non rispondevi alle mie domande. Mi siedo accanto a te e metto la mia mano sulla tua spalla. Allora, come adesso, lo faccio perché voglio sentire il tuo cuore che batte. Essere sicuro. Perché non so che cosa ti ha iniettato, e non mi fido di lei. Agli altri piace vederti battuto, ma a me no. Mi rende nervoso. Premo la mia mano contro la tua spalla, e sul tuo petto. Sei così magro, ma sei tutto muscoli e ossa. Non credo tu possa rispondere alle mie domande. Questa versione di te non consce le loro risposte, non ancora. È troppo presto. Non stai ancora pensando di morire.

“Starai bene”, dico, anche se sei svenuto. Voglio credere che Irene non ti abbia fatto del male, ma non ci riesco. Chiamo Jeanette e disdico per stasera. Devo stare qui. Voglio tenerti sott’occhio. Potresti vomitare, e avrai bisogno che io stia qui per assicurarmi che tu stia bene. A lei non piace; anzi, lo odia. È furiosa con me. Cosa che, penso, è un po’ ingiusta: stai male. Che cosa dovrei fare, lasciarti qui da solo? Penso che sia solo l’inizio della fine con Jeanette. Non ti lascerò in queste condizioni. Sei pallido. Eri pallido anche alla fine, a confronto col sangue. Ma questo è stato secoli fa. Ho ancora così tanto da imparare su di te tra adesso e poi.

Questa mattina ti sei trascinato nel mio letto indossando solo un lenzuolo. Passiamo nello stesso letto più tempo di quanto mi piaccia pensare, generalmente. Comunque. Non è niente del genere.

Devo abbracciarti per farti alzare. Ti faccio sedere tra le mie braccia, la mia mano contro il retro della tua testa. Ti appoggio contro la mia spalla, mi preparo, e tengo in equilibrio il tuo peso morto contro di me. Ma sei caldo, e posso sentire che respiri contro il mio collo. Non è un peso morto: non davvero. Non ancora.

“Starai bene fra qualche ora”, ti sussurro. Le mie labbra sfiorano contro la tua mascella. Me lo ricordo: le mie labbra contro la tua mascella. Mi sono sentito in imbarazzo per un momento: era come se ti stessi baciando. Ma non intendevo farlo. E in ogni caso tu sei svenuto, quindi che importa. “Ti sto solo togliendo la giacca. Preferisci così, no? Te la appendo, così non si spiegazzerà all’inverosimile. Meglio, no?”.

Devi essere un po’ sveglio, perché sembra che tu stia cercando di dirmi qualcosa. Mi chiedo se riguarda le mie labbra sulla tua mascella. Sono mortificato. Dici qualcosa che sembra iniziare con “Io…” ma è tutto qui. Quella droga, qualsiasi cosa fosse, ti sta facendo svenire. Stai lottando contro di essa, così come lotti contro tutto. Beh, quasi tutto. Hai deciso di non lottare alla fine. Hai solo fatto un passo oltre il bordo del tetto, niente lotta. Ma non siamo ancora a quel punto.

Riesco a toglierti la giacca e la getto sul pavimento. Non ti piacerà, ma la prenderò fra un attimo. Ho solo due mani, e entrambe in questo momento sono impegnate a sorreggerti.

Ti faccio appoggiare indietro gentilmente, la tua testa adagiata sul cuscino. Devo metterti nella posizione laterale di sicurezza, ma prima ti faccio sdraiare sulla schiena. Sarà più facile così. “Starai bene”, ti dico mentre lascio che la mia mano scivoli via da sotto la tua testa.

“Certo che starò bene”, dici. Ricordi che si confondono e si trasformano di nuovo. Sei sveglio. Ho una mano sul tuo collo e un’altra sul tuo fianco. I nostri volti sono vicini. “È qui che ti tengo”, dici, e sento il tuo respiro sulle mie labbra. “Ti tengo nella mia camera”.

Le tue labbra sono calde e morbide. Profumi di cotone, caffè e sangue. Sai di panna. La pelle all’interno delle tue labbra è liscia e bagnata. Mi sento cieco, e quasi sordo, tranne che per il suono delle mie labbra contro le tue, e del mio cuore che batte.

Aspetta. Cosa? Dio. Questo di certo non è ciò che è successo.

“Starai bene”, ti dico, e estraggo la mia mano da sotto la tua testa. I tuoi capelli ricadono come un’aureola sul cuscino. Tolgo la mia mano dal tuo collo e prendo il tuo polso tra le dita, cerco il battito. Lo trovo. È veloce, ma c’è.

“È sensazionalismo romantico”, dici. “Che ti avevo detto”.

“Mi dispiace”. Imbarazzante. I ricordi di te mi mettono in imbarazzo. Cristo. Che cos’ho che non va in testa? “Penso di essere un po’ suggestionabile”. Non significa niente. Sono solo ricordi. Tutti pensano che facciamo cose del genere; è difficile non immaginarle di tanto in tanto. Non significa niente.

“È questa la verità che è seppellita sotto tutta l’inutile spazzatura emotiva?”. Stai ridendo di me.

“Davvero divertente”

“Adesso dormo”, dici. Quasi con tristezza. Penso che i miei ricordi di te vogliano sempre parlare. Certo che lo vogliono: io voglio parlare, e i miei ricordi di te non sono altro che me. Realizzare un desiderio: è ciò che mi rimane. Ti metto nella posizione laterale di sicurezza. Tu mi guardi, i tuoi occhi aperti ma i tuoi arti deboli.

“Sono qui fuori”

“Starò bene fra qualche ora”. Ti sistemo il ginocchio affinché ti mantenga fermo. I tuoi capelli si muovono contro il cuscino.

“Sì. Ti sveglierai intontito, e vorrai sapere dov’è lei”

“Sì. La donna”

“Si arrampica ed entra dalla finestra”. Ti copro col lenzuolo fino alla spalla. Sembri così fragile in questo modo, svenuto. Vulnerabile. “Non so come ci è riuscita, francamente. L’ho lasciata appena aperta, la finestra. Dopo averti messo a letto. Ma come può arrampicarsi così in alto senza essere vista? Ma ci riesce, ti restituisce il cappotto. E il telefono. Con quella stupida suoneria”.

“Geloso?”

“Non c’è niente del genere tra noi”, ti dico, come se tu già non lo sapessi. Ma io sono geloso. Perché tu sei mio. Non posso spiegarlo. Non ha alcun senso.

“Ce l’ha”, dici. “Ha senso. Tu vuoi che io sia tuo”

“Non in quel senso”

“Giusto adesso, ti ho baciato, ma in realtà volevo baciare lei”, dici. E fa male. Perché fa male? Fa male e basta. Sono geloso? Magari l’hai baciata, quando lei si è intrufolata dentro. Lei deve averti baciato; c’era un segno sulla tua guancia. Uno mio, del mio pugno, e uno delle sue labbra. Significavano entrambi affetto, davvero. Ma il mio affetto prende la forma del mio pugno al tuo servizio, della mia pistola pronta a far fuoco, sempre. Non le mie labbra. Sto confondendo me stesso con altre persone. Ognuno ha il suo ruolo. Il mio è quello di difenderti, di aiutarti, di farti da cronista, non di baciarti.

Ed è okay. È così che vogliamo che sia, tutti e due.

“Certo”, ti dico. “Hai baciato Irene. Questo ha senso. Sei innamorato di lei. Di già, probabilmente. Ti ha battuto. Deve averti impressionato”.

“No”, dice. “Sapevo che eri tu. Volevo baciare te. Sono solo tuo. Mi fido solo di te”.

Non lo direbbe mai. Nemmeno in un milione di anni. Credo che tutto questo scrivere mi metta davvero in una disposizione mentale romantica. Forse dovrei rileggere quella storia. Non vorrei dare a nessuno l’idea sbagliata.

“Starai bene fra qualche ora”, gli dico, tornando al testo. Gliel’ho detto la prima volte, anche se lui non poteva sentirmi. “Se hai bisogno di me sono qui fuori”. Perché ci sarò. Ci sarò sempre se avrai bisogno di me, Sherlock. Questo è quel che faccio.

Non risponde. Resta immobile. Ma lo sento respirare. Ho sentito il suo battito; mi rassicura. Un battito veloce, costante. Non è poi, non è davanti al St. Bart. Non ancora. Apro la finestra un pochino; preferisce che sia aperta quando dorme. Lascio che lei entri. Lo so. Ma io aprirò sempre la finestra per lui. È quel che faccio.

Ti conosco, Sherlock. È solo che non riesco a capire perché sei andato via.

“Perché l’hai fatto, Sherlock? Perché mi hai lasciato?”

Sento il suo respiro. Sta aspettando che Irene arrivi e lo baci. Non io: mai io, non qui. Non è niente del genere, non lo è mai stato. Lascio la porta accostata, e vado via. È così che tutti questi ricordi devono terminare, perché è quello che è successo. Le cose che aggiungo io sono fantasie, perverse o meno che siano. Esploro ogni angolo, tutto qui. Immagino tutte le possibilità. È una conclusione, vero? Immaginare ogni singola prospettiva finché rimane solo quella che è davvero accaduta.

Non mi risponde. Non può; e io non posso immaginare nessuna risposta che abbia senso. Quindi rimarrà silente, incosciente. Morto, per il resto del mondo [4].

Il bollitore è pronto.

Farò il tè, e poi correggerò la storia. Non voglio che nessuno ne tragga un’impressione sbagliata, dopotutto. Non è romanticismo. È solo un’avventura.

Note:

[1] Il testo inglese dice _goodbye_. Ora, _goodbye_ sta anche per _arrivederci_ , ma dato che Sherlock lo dice prima di ammazzarsi (per finta ma vabbè), credo che sarebbe una scelta infelice per la traduzione. _Addio_ è più definitivo. I sottotitoli italiani di The Reichenbach Fall concordano con me. Non so cos’abbiano scelto nel doppiaggio italiano, se avete sopportato quella tortura fatemelo sapere, sono curiosa :)

[2] La canzone in questione, di cui ho lasciato il testo in inglese perché non avrebbe avuto senso tradurlo, è _Love is all around_ dei _The Troggs_ , band inglese degli anni ’60. Potete sentire la versione originale qui: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_HnBac5jWs> . Ben più famosa, tuttavia, è la cover dei _Wet Wet Wet_ , band scozzese degli anni ’80, che potete ascoltare qui: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQQ6SfPZggw> . La cosa che mi ha fatto morire dal ridere (grazie Ivy!) la prima volta che ho letto TQM è il fatto che questa canzone (almeno, la cover dei _Wet Wet Wet_ ) fa parte della colonna sonora (oltre che di _Quattro matrimoni e un funerale_ ) di _Love Actually_ , un film ad episodi ADORABILE (e io odio i film natalizi, quindi pensate un po’) che in mezzo al cast ha il nostro illustrissimo ed amatissimo Martin Freeman. Guardate questo film se non lo avete visto, è di una incredibile dolcezza mescolata ad una buona dose di humor tutto british che non guasta mai. :)

[3] Il termine originale è _mesmerizing_. Non saprei spiegare razionalmente perché meraviglioso mi suona come la traduzione più naturale per questo termine, ma sappiate che il suo significato contiene altri elementi, oltre alla meraviglia: ipnotizzante, affascinante, incantevole.

[4] Ho preferito questa traduzione letterale per l’espressione _dead to world_. Essa in realtà sta più per _dormire come un sasso_ o roba del genere, ma penso che il riferimento alla morte sia significativo, quindi non ho voluto toglierlo.


	9. Un'idea romantica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo immensamente perdono a tutti voi per il ritardo. Credo sia giusto informarvi che alcune cose sono cambiate nella mia vita personale, quindi non posso più promettere aggiornamenti frequenti, come speravo di poter fare all’inizio. Mi dispiace molto. Cercherò comunque di fare il possibile per aggiornare in tempi umani.

Capitolo 9: UN’IDEA ROMANTICA

Potresti raccontarmi almeno una dozzina di storie su ognuna delle persone in questo vagone dando loro solo un’occhiata. Perfino la metro è un paese delle meraviglie fatto di informazioni per te, un guazzabuglio di abitudini ed errori che seduti su sedili rigidi, scritti fin troppo casualmente su corpi e vestiti, in attesa di essere osservati da te.

Ma ci sono solo io, adesso.

Per me è solo un’attesa imbarazzata, il suono stridulo del vagone che si allunga lungo il binario, e troppi corpi nello stesso posto. Ci sono ombrelli che sgocciolano sul pavimento. E persone, nelle loro diverse forme e taglie, i loro profumi, shampoo, odori corporei e deodoranti, stiamo tutti cercando di evitare di guardarci a vicenda. Bestiame pigiato in un recinto. Piedi che si spostano. Questo è tutto ciò che vedo io.

_Tu vedi, ma non osservi_. La tua costante critica. Beh, va bene. Posso provare.

L’uomo seduto di fronte a me indossa gli occhiali. Niente di insolito in questo. A tante persone servono gli occhiali. Ci vede male, magari è astigmatico. Montatura marrone, una doratura sul bordo. Queste non sono deduzioni; è solo constatare l’ovvio. Gli occhiali gli servono.

_Sì. Un’analisi sensata, John. I fatti sono ciò che importa._

Sta leggendo una specie di almanacco. Chi è che legge gli almanacchi? I contadini? Non ha l’aspetto di un contadino.

Beh, che aspetto ha un contadino quando è in centro a Londra? Non è che può andarsene in metro con gli abiti di tweed macchiati d’erba e un forcone in mano. Beh, magari potrebbe: tu sei andato in metro con un arpione, una volta. Completamente coperto di sangue di maiale. Dio, le occhiate che devi esserti preso. Posso solo immaginare.

Hai preso la metro quel giorno, e mi ha inviato dei messaggi, sei. Mi ricordo. Li ho ancora.

_La stazione è sporca, perché?_

_Disfarsi di un maiale rabbioso è una faccenda tediosa, non ne avevo idea. Stai ancora dormendo? Svegliati!_

_C’è puzza di pipì qui dentro._

_Sono seduto davanti ad un falsario con una lesione del legamento crociato anteriore, dovrei chiamare Lestrade? Troppo noioso._

_Controlla i giornali, mi serve un altro caso. Mi serve, Jonh. Trovami un caso interessante._

_Le persone sono così maleducate. Perché sono tutti così maleducati?_

Ho visto quei messaggi dopo essermi vestito e aver messo l’acqua a scaldare. Ci ho riso su facendo colazione. Sei corso via senza di me nel bel mezzo della notte, dopo che ti avevo detto di toglierti dalle palle e lasciarmi dormire. Ma al mattino stavi di nuovo tornando a casa. Inspiegabilmente, con la metro. Ho sorriso come se tu avessi potuto vedermi. Ho preso i giornali.

È insopportabilmente triste, in qualche modo, il ricordo di quella colazione: io seduto da solo in salotto con una tazza di caffè e il giornale, il mio telefono nella mia tasca con dei messaggi tuoi, freschi. E tu sulla strada di casa. È triste, e non so perché.

C’è calore, che ricordo. Lo sentivo alla bocca dello stomaco, saliva su nel mio petto; una specie di sensazione di calore che non credevo fosse speciale fin quando tu mi hai lasciato e se n’è andata. Ero felice.

C’era un frammento di pensiero che avevo, un mezzo pensiero, davvero, a leggere quei messaggi quel mattino: ho riso, e ho creduto che tu stessi sentendo la mia mancanza.

_La sentivo?_

Non lo so.

_Forse ero solo annoiato. Sai che ero annoiato: ero annoiato e libero, mi serviva un caso. Il maiale era inutile._

Sì. Forse era così.

Ma quel mattino ho creduto che forse tu stessi sentendo la mia mancanza. Per un momento. L’ho pensato a metà.

_La sentivo. Sentivo la tua mancanza. Tu non eri con me._

Preferisci che io venga con te, lo so. Per quale altro motivo mi avresti svegliato alle due di notte chiedendomi di venire ad infilzare un maiale con te? Sono un qualcuno con cui tu puoi parlare. A cui tu puoi parlare, più spesso, ma anche con cui parlare [1]. Sono il tuo pubblico, ma anche il tuo amico.

_Sentivo la tua mancanza._

Me lo ricordo come un bruciore caldo, quel pensiero che io ti stessi mancando. Mi faceva sentire importante, credo. Necessario. Utile. Non ne pensavo niente; ho a malapena riconosciuto il pensiero. Ho bevuto il mio caffè, ho cercato nel giornale un nuovo caso per te. È solo come eravamo, è come era. Caffè, messaggi, e quel tranquillo, modesto calore dentro di me.

Triste.

Forse non è così. Forse è solo che eri sulla via di casa, e io stavo seduto al tavolo facendo colazione e sapendo che saresti tornato. Lo sapevo, non ne dubitavo. E tu sei tornato a casa.

Mi manca.

L’almanacco che sta leggendo è logorato dall’uso, se poi questo è quel che è; anche la copertina ha le orecchie. È stato infilato in borse e tasche. Porta gli occhiali e ha le unghie pulite. Non lo so. Non riesco a capire la sua storia. Non sono te. Nessuno mai potrà essere te. Ce ne era uno solo.

Il treno è pieno; tutti i sedili sono occupati. C’è un gruppo di uomini in piedi nel corridoio, alla mia destra. Indossano berretti di lana, jeans sporchi. Stivali. Contadini? No. Non in centro a Londra di mercoledì pomeriggio. Beh, chissà. Io non lo so. Uno di loro tiene le chiavi attaccate ad una catena spessa; gli dondolano sul fianco. È forse una storia, questa, il modo in cui le chiavi sono attaccate al passante della sua cintura con una catena? Non lo so. Non ha significato per me.

La donna dietro di loro, però, mezza oscurata: ha i capelli ordinati, ricci. Scarpe beige col tacco alto. Sta leggendo un libro, in brossura. Ha la copertina blu, ma non riesco a leggere il titolo. È una donna in carriera, penso. I suoi vestiti, per quel che vedo, sono eleganti. Niente colori sgargianti. Blu navy e beige. Sta andando al lavoro? Un’ora strana per una pendolare. Magari ha un appuntamento. Il dentista, il ginecologo. Magari ha un amante nell’east end [2]. Tu lo sapresti, Sherlock. Tu sapresti tutta la sua storia ormai. Ha la pelle marrone chiaro, un colore adorabile. I suoi occhi sono-

Gesù Cristo.

Sally Donovan.

Quell’espressione sul suo viso: te l’avevo detto. Le sue parole: “È meglio così”. Sono marchiate a fuoco nella mia mente. No, non lo è, Sally. Non lo è, cazzo.

Lei ha dato inizio a tutto questo. È colpa sua.

Potrei farmi strada a spintoni fino a lei. Potrei affondare il mio pugno sul suo mento e sbatterle la testa sul muro del vagone. Potrei tenerla ferma a terra per la gola finché non perde i sensi, potrei premere il mio ginocchio sulle sue costole affinché si rompano. Potrei seguirla giù dal treno, andarle dietro lungo la strada, e poi spingerla in mezzo al traffico. Per quello che ti ha fatto. Per averti costretto a saltare.

No. Cristo. No.

_Nessuno mi ha costretto, John._

Fa troppo caldo qui. Non riesco a respirare.

_Io faccio quello che voglio. Solo perché il tuo cervello idiota non riesce a comprenderne la ragione, non significa che io non ne avessi una._

Un semplice colpo in testa basterebbe. Cade a terra, il sangue si accumula. È giusto: il suo sangue per il tuo. È giustizia. Tutto questo è colpa sua. Lei ti ha ucciso.

_Tu pensi che Sally Donovan avrebbe potuto uccidermi? Le stai dando troppo credito._

Non posso dimenticare: la faccia di Sally girata verso di me, la sua espressione compiaciuta. L’occhiata che mi ha dato mentre ti portavano di sotto nella macchina della polizia: come se lei avesse saputo la verità per tutto il tempo. Te l’avevo detto. Come se avesse avuto ragione su di te.

Si sbagliava.

_Non si sbagliava. Te l’ho detto. Sono un imbroglione. Ho assunto Moriarty, mi sono inventato tutto. Per impressionarti. Era un trucco._

Stai zitto. Stai zitto! Non crederò a queste bugie su di te, Sherlock. Non lo farò. Non posso. Io ti conosco. Non sei un imbroglione. Non so perché tu voglia che io lo pensi. Non so perché ti sei buttato giù dal tetto. Non so perché.

_Semplice, John. Perché sono un ciarlatano che finge di essere brillante. In realtà sono banale proprio come tutti voi. So solo fare trucchi di magia migliori. O: sapevo. Sapevo fare trucchi di magia migliori._

No! No, non è vero. Non lo è. Non mentirmi, Sherlock. Non farlo.     

Te ne stai lì seduto, come se non ci fosse niente che non va. Seduto in quella poltrona, a leggere il giornale, ad aspettare che il tuo tè si freddi. Come se non avessimo mai lasciato Baker Street. Come se tu non fossi morto, e io non ti avessi visto cadere. E io sto camminando su e giù, non riesco a smettere di camminare su e giù. Attraverso la stanza, e poi di nuovo indietro. Solo la svolta vicino a te produce un suono; il tappeto attutisce il resto. Fisso lo sguardo sul tuo collo mentre cammino, poi sulle tue nocche, le tue gambe incrociate, il tuo piede che dondola. Il luccichio sulla punta delle tue scarpe.

“Perché, Sherlock? Perché lo hai fatto? Perché mi stai mentendo? Non ha alcun senso”.

“Mmm”. Non mi stai prestando attenzione. Stai leggendo il giornale. Mi stai assecondando già col solo rispondermi.

Difficilmente mi hai mai prestato la tua piena attenzione; non ti serve. Riesci a leggere il giornale risolvere un crimine, scrivere un trattato su come il sangue macchia milleduecento tipi diversi di tappeti e comunque non perdere nemmeno un secondo della conversazione con me. Non richiedo la tua completa attenzione, no? Quel tuo gran cervellone, sai in ogni caso cosa io stia pensando, non è così? E non vuoi spiegare, non mi merito una spiegazione. Sono solo un accompagnatore, no? Il tuo animaletto domestico. Quello che fa il tè, quello che paga le bollette. Non qualcuno in cui devi confidare. Non qualcuno a cui devi dare spiegazioni. Non un amico. Non davvero.

“Certo che no. Te l’ho detto”.

È tutto qui, no? Chiaro. Tu non hai amici, non è così? Eri serio quando lo hai detto. Perché non ti sei preso il disturbo di dirmi niente. Non mi hai detto cosa stavi pianificando. Mi hai mentito. Mi hai mentito e mi hai costretto a guardare.

“Ora stai di nuovo facendo il sentimentale. Perché non chiedi a Sally.  È proprio lì. Lei ti spiegherà. Lei lo sa perché l’ho fatto”.

No. Le mie mani sono chiuse a pugno. L’uomo gira una pagina dell’almanacco, spinge gli occhiali in su lungo il ponte del naso. Non posso guardare verso di lei; mi fa arrabbiare così tanto. Non avrebbe mai potuto vederti per come eri. Pensa che tu sia uno psicopatico senza cuore, non capisce. Non può aver ragione. Non può.

“Hai dei dubbi, non è così, John?”

“No”

“Ma certo che sì. Te ne ho dati abbastanza. Pensaci: e se avesse ragione lei? E se io fossi un impostore? Potrei ingannarti. Sai che potrei, se volessi”.

“Non sei un impostore. Non posso crederlo. Io lo so bene”

“Davvero?”. Il tuo tè fuma ancora. È una tazza di tè che non si fredderà mai.

“Come posso arrivare ad una conclusione se non riesco a capire perché lo hai fatto?”

“Ti ho detto perché”. Non alzi lo sguardo dal giornale. “Sono un impostore”. Bugie. Nient’altro che bugie, da te.

Se io fossi stato brillante come te, come Irene, tu mi avresti detto la verità. Avresti saputo che avrei capito, avresti dovuto essere onesto con me. Se tu mi ritenessi abbastanza intelligente da capire, non mi diresti queste cose, no? Mi avresti detto qualcosa di più vicino alla verità, non un racconto di sensi di colpa e rimorsi a cui solo Sally potrebbe credere. Lei ha sempre pensato il peggio di te. Come potevi pensare che lo avrei fatto anch’io? Non è vero. Non può esserlo.

Ad Irene diresti ogni cosa, non è così, le scopriresti il tuo cuore, perché lei ti capirebbe. Lei è come te. Due gocce d’acqua [3], voi due. Sareste stati perfetti insieme. La amavi? Ma certo che sì, no? Un tuo pari, finalmente. Non come me. E lei pensava che noi fossimo una coppia; tu glielo hai sentito dire. Devi averne riso. Se lei è così maledettamente brillante, perché pensava che fossimo una coppia, Sherlock?

Ero io? Perché io farei praticamente qualsiasi cosa per te? Ha potuto leggermelo in faccia immediatamente, ci scommetto. Proprio come facevi tu. Sapeva che avrei mollato tutto e tutti per prendermi cura di te. Per tenerti al sicuro, e sano. Che ucciderei un uomo attraverso una finestra senza uno straccio di rimorso se significasse la tua sicurezza. Ma questo non è essere una coppia. Questo sono solo io che ti faccio da guardiano.

“E ora il tuo subconscio vuole baciarmi”

“No, non lo vuole”. Non penso nemmeno che sia vero; è stato solo un attimo. Non è stato niente. Solo un vago pensiero. Succede. I pensieri sono solo pensieri. “Possiamo evitare di parlarne?”

“Hmm, pare che il tuo subconscio voglia baciare anche altre parti di me”. Ridi dietro il giornale. Questo è divertente per te, no? Mettermi in imbarazzo. Devo cambiare argomento.

“Mi hai mentito”

“Certo che l’ho fatto. È quel che fanno gli impostori”

“No”

Cerco di toglierti il giornale dalle mani, forzarti a guardarmi, ma non ci riesco; non riesco ad avvicinarmi abbastanza, le mie braccia non si muovono nella direzione giusta, non riesco a d afferrarlo. Non esiste; non c’è davvero. Questo ricordo ha dei punti fissi; non posso cambiarlo. È così che è successo. Tu non alzi lo sguardo. Tu non alzerai mai lo sguardo.

Mi volto e fisso il teschio di mucca sul muro. Mi allungo per afferrarlo; lo prendo e te lo tiro. Metà del muro viene via; posso sentire il traffico all’esterno, all’improvviso troppo forte. Ma tu sei ancora seduto lì. Stai leggendo il giornale. Il tuo tè è sul tavolo accanto a te, proprio dove l’ho lasciato, una voluta di vapore che volteggia sulla superficie. Il muro si ricostruisce da solo. Tu non alzi lo sguardo. Sono impotente.

“Non serve che ti dica niente, John”. Giri la pagina, i tuoi occhi che scorrono su una colonna.

No. Credo non serva. Non ti puoi prendere il disturbo. “Hai un solo amico”.

“Sì”, dici, sempre senza alzare lo sguardo. “Beh, a quanto pare sai contare. Buon per te”.

Devo andar via dalla metro. Sally Donovan legge il suo libro, non mi ha visto. Si preme la punta del dito contro il labbro. Il vagone trema; sta per fermarsi. Mi alzo, mi avvicino alla porta. Non so dove sono. Devo essere svariate fermate in anticipo, ma non mi importa. Il mio respiro è irregolare. Forse ho un attacco di panico. Il mio cuore batte troppo velocemente. Devo calmarmi, prendere il controllo della cosa. Andrò a casa a piedi, aiuterà. Un respiro a ogni passo, uno per volta. Dentro e fuori, dentro e fuori. Piove fuori. Pioverà tutto il giorno. Non importa.

Lei è ancora lì seduta, scarpe beige contro il pavimento. Legge il suo libro. Non riesco a leggere il titolo. Lei non mi ha visto. Sta leggendo, le sue ginocchia premute insieme. Non ha alzato lo sguardo.

La vedo dopo, a Scotland Yard. Quel giorno: quell’orribile giorno. Ero ancora sotto shock. Mi ha passato una tazza di tè mentre aspettavo che Dimmock finisse con la stampa. Potevo ancora sentire il leggero calore del tuo polso sulle mie dita, mi ci ero fissato su. Era l’ultima cosa che potevo avere di te, quel poco calore. L’ultimo. Stavo fissandomi le dita. Non c’era polso. Il tuo cuore si era già fermato. Dovevi saperlo che sarei venuto da te, rotto ed insanguinato com’eri. Dovevi saperlo che mi sarei aggrappato a te finché non mi avessero trascinato via. Spero ci sia stato un po’ di conforto in questo. Poi, all’improvviso: un bicchiere di plastica nella mia mano. Ha fatto sparire il tuo calore. Ora è solo tè: tiepido. Ha finto di farmi le condoglianze, quel piccolo, falso sorriso che la gente dà a coloro che si trovano in chiara agonia. Non ho detto niente; non riuscivo a vedere nient’altro che il tuo viso.

“Era pericoloso”, mi ha detto. Come se non lo sapessi già. “Avrebbe potuto farti del male. Sei fortunato, sai. Deve aver rimpianto tutto, alla fine. È già qualcosa, no? Il rimorso. È meglio così”.

Meglio? Rimorso? Non ti conosceva per niente. Nemmeno un minimo.

_Pensi che tu mi conoscessi?_

Sì. Certo che ti conoscevo. Ti conosco.

_Un’altra idea romantica, John. Devi smetterla di generarle. È controproduttivo._

Le porte si aprono. Esco fuori. Ho lasciato l’ombrello sotto il sedile, ma non tornerò indietro. Non posso.

Note:

[1] Qui ho cercato di rendere la differenza, molto più forte in inglese di quanto non lo sia in italiano, tra _talk to_ (parlare _con_ ) e _talk at_ (parlare _a_ ). Il primo verbo presuppone una conversazione a cui tutti i partecipanti contribuiscono dicendo qualcosa; mentre il secondo, come si può intuire dal testo, implica che qualcuno parli _a_ qualcun altro senza che questi debba necessariamente rispondere.

[2] L’East End è una zona di Londra, a nord del Tamigi e a est rispetto al centro storico della città. Questa zona ha fama di essere un quartiere povero, dove la criminalità è più diffusa (rispetto invece ai quartieri più ricchi del West End). Qualche info in più, come sempre, qui: <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/East_End_di_Londra>

[3] L’originale recita _two peas in a pod_ , cioè _due piselli in un solo baccello_. Tradurre un modo di dire simile in maniera letterale sarebbe da ingenui, stonerebbe e chi legge credo avrebbe perfino difficoltà a capire il reale senso del detto, che, come per tutti i detti, è figurato. Quindi, poiché _to be like two peas in a pod_ significa che due (o più) cose sono uguali identiche, ho scelto come corrispettivo italiano _essere come due gocce d’acqua_. Spero vi piaccia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota finale che metto qui perché non volevo spoilerarvi il capitolo all’inizio: forse vedrete che ogni tanto nel bel mezzo di un discorso i tempi verbali cambiano all’improvviso. Tipo che John sta parlando/pensando al presente e d’improvviso dice una frase al passato, per magari poi tornare al presente, e così via. Non è che la traduttrice non sa tradurre i verbi, o che l’autrice scrive male: il tutto è preposto a dare l’idea della confusione che si sta creando nella mente di John tra passato e presente, realtà e immaginazione, ricordo e sogno, felicità e dolore. Tra la vita _con_ Sherlock e la vita _senza_ Sherlock.


	10. Impulso

Se continuo a stringere questa tazza di tè, forse potrò starmene qui un’ora o più senza che nessuno mi guardi male. Wifi gratis, musica jazz fin troppo seria in sottofondo ad un volume ignorabile, gente che entra ed esce: è un posto carino. È vitale. Trafficato, ma non troppo affollato, non di venerdì mattina, almeno. C’è una manciata di altre persone sedute da sole, come me. Tra gli amici e gli innamorati, i genitori coi bambini al rimorchio, ci sono i solitari bevitori di caffè col laptop o il giornale, o con libri logori tra le mani. Non sono solo io. Non c’è niente di strano nel fatto che me ne stia qui seduto, non dall’esterno almeno. Solo un tizio in un bar, che fissa uno schermo. Assolutamente niente di strano.

Beh, oggi sono fortunato. O è solo che le nostre abitudini giornaliere infrasettimanali combaciano: è la terza volta che vengo qui e lo vedo. Sta sempre nel solito posto, nell’angolo vicino alla porta. Cappello in testa, gli occhiali con quella montatura nera e spessa che va tanto di moda. Auricolari nelle orecchie, i cavi bianchi che pendono giù e brillano appena contro la finestra. Una camicia a quadretti che esce fuori dal maglione, jeans strappati ad arte. Ma quando si china sul suo libro, qualcosa nel modo in cui posiziona la schiena, mi ricorda te. La sua forma, in qualche modo. È tutto piegato su se stesso, gli arti incastrati e rannicchiati, come se stesse trattenendo se stesso in posizione. Mancanza di sicurezza, probabilmente. È giovane. Tarda adolescenza, appena ventenne, forse. Imbarazzato e a disagio, sospettoso. Come devi essere stato tu a quell’età. Pieno di rabbia e incertezza. Un lupo solitario, solo. Che cerca conforto nei luoghi pubblici, e al contempo non tollera il mondo e chiunque lo abiti.

Come me, davvero.

Se non lo guardo direttamente posso immaginare di essere seduto qui con una versione di te. Come ogni altro giorno in cui non ti va di parlare, con un silenzio amichevole fra noi. Non dovrei trarne conforto, ma è così.

Gli porterei un caffè, ma mi sentirei un impiccione [1]. È solo un ragazzo. Penso stia leggendo un fumetto. Magari è una graphic novel [2]. Non è ricoperto di cerotti alla nicotina mentre se ne sta a contemplare la composizione chimica dell’urina di uno sconosciuto: non è te. È solo un ragazzo. Un ragazzo la cui schiena si piega proprio come fa la tua.

Wow: più di mille commenti alla mia nuova storia su _The Strand_ online. Incredibile. Non ti piace che io scriva dei casi irrisolti, ma pare che ai lettori piaccia avere diversi tipi di finali.

_Romanticherie e stupidaggini. Dettagli inutili. Poetici giri di frase._

Penso che lo prenderò come un complimento, grazie.

Sto facendo più che la cronaca dei miei ricordi dei casi, adesso; devo fare più di questo. Ti sto facendo risorgere, una storia alla volta. Tutti i lati di te, tutte le cose che ti rendevano così straordinario. Ai lettori sembra piaccia vederti frustrato, contrastato. Vogliono vedere che combatti, vogliono una prova che quello che fai non è così facile per te. Cioè, non lo era. Ci lavoravi duramente. Hai rinunciato a così tanto. Lo facevi sembrare facile, anche se io so che non lo è.

In questa storia vieni sconfitto, fallisci. Fai un errore, alla fine. Devo trattenerti per non farti rientrare di corsa nella casa in fiamme, affinché non ti lanci nel fuoco per collezionare prove. Moriresti piuttosto che non risolvere un enigma, lo so. Fa un po’ male al cuore, penso, questa storia. Stavo quasi per tagliare via l’epilogo, ma sono contento di non averlo fatto. La gente sta andando in delirio. È così semplice, così tranquillo: io ti porto una tazza di tè, e tu mi sorridi. Ma avevi un’aria talmente distrutta. Ai lettori piace un po’ di questa roba, di tanto in tanto. Male al cuore, tristezza, da parte tua. Vogliono vederti soffrire. Suona crudele, ma penso sia l’opposto: vogliono vederti soffrire come loro soffrono. Vogliono sapere che non sei solo un genio, hai questo impulso a risolvere gli enigmi, e va oltre il giusto e lo sbagliato, o l’essere uno che se la tira [3]. Un impulso simile ai loro impulsi. Ti rende così umano. Un po’ di pathos.

_Come ho detto. Romanticherie e sciocchezze._

Verità umane, Sherlock. Che si contrappongono a fatti e cifre. Non è meno vero, non puoi negarlo. Eri distrutto. L’espressione sul tuo viso: eri così deluso da te stesso. Avevi fame di concludere, che l’ingranaggio si inserisse nel punto giusto. Queste sono le tue verità. Prove che eri un uomo vero, con i tuoi inevitabili fallimenti, di tanto in tanto. Diventi frustrato e stanco e confuso, proprio come chiunque altro. Senza questi dettagli sembreresti una specie di macchina di calcolo, che misura la lunghezza delle ombre nella tua testa e determina il momento esatto in cui un assassino ha messo piede in una stanza. Sembra in qualche modo robotico, come fantascienza. Falso. Mostrare dei piccoli fallimenti ti fa sembrare anche più eccezionale, sai. Tutti dicono che questa è la storia che hanno preferito, fino ad ora.

_Bizzarro._

E i commenti sono così gentili. Lusinghieri. Davvero lusinghieri. Piace anche a me quel paragrafo.  Ho letto riguardo a  “murder your darlings” [4] e ho pensato che dovevo tagliarlo, ma è rimasto. Sono felice ti sia piaciuto, Sophie da Shropshire. Piace anche a me.

Oh, ciao, Madge da Londra. Ami Sherlock, davvero? Sì. Lo capisco. È proprio amabile sotto questa luce, no?

_Non lasciare che tutti questi elogi ti diano alla testa, John._

Uno strano tintinnio dall’angolo: il mio amico col cappello. Il suo telefono. Lo estrae dalla tasca e lo fissa. Vedo il suo mento, le sue labbra che mormorano parole. Un mento un po’ simile al tuo. Potrebbe essere tuo parente. Magari è un cugino Holmes, avevi dei cugini? Tutti hanno dei cugini, giusto? Non ne hai mai parlato.

Non sei mai stato uno votato alla famiglia, comunque. È uno dei miei rimpianti, non averti considerato come parte della famiglia fin da subito. Avrei dovuto invitarti a venire con me da Harry per Natale. Ho comunque passato il Natale con te. Avrei semplicemente dovuto programmarlo. Mi dispiace. Era quello che volevi, no? Natale con me anziché da solo. Ma certo che sì. E a me non è nemmeno venuto in mente.

Il nostro rapporto è così complicato che ancora non lo capisco interamente. Eppure è la cosa più semplice del mondo, sempre. Perché?

Tiene il telefono con tutte e due le mani e si china su di esso, come se qualcuno stesse cercando di leggere il messaggio da sopra la sua spalla, o rubargli il telefono. Come un personaggio di Dickens con una scodella di porridge di cereali [5]. I pollici che sfrecciano sui tasti. Scrive messaggi più velocemente di quanto io batta al computer. I giovani, davvero. Non penso che sappiano a cosa servissero i telefoni, in origine. È solo un ricordo lontano, ora. Storia antica.

Oh: nuova mail. Mrs Hudson. Ha appena letto la mia storia; la versione cartacea è già uscita? O adesso legge online? È bello da parte sua: complimenti. Ha riso alla mia descrizione di te che esci rapido dalla stanza col tuo cappotto che svolazza. Ti riconosce in quell’epilogo, tutto triste e frustrato. Il piccolo sorriso che mi hai comunque fatto: lei lo ha riconosciuto. Pensa che la mia scrittura stia migliorando, beh è una bella cosa. Anche se forse vuol dire che prima la considerava uno schifo completo, giusto? Non importa: lo accetto. Sto imparando. Sto migliorando. Più fai più migliori, non è così che funziona? A quanto pare.

Ho potuto immaginarti così chiaramente quando ho scritto quella scena. L’espressione sul tuo viso; nonostante tutte le cose che conosci così bene pur senza chiederle, resti comunque sorpreso dalle cose più piccole. Ero disposto a sparare ad un uomo per te. L’espressione sul tuo viso. Sul serio. Come potevo io sapere qualcosa che tu non sapevi?

Sarebbe imbarazzante calcolare quanto tempo ho passato a fissare il tuo viso. E finisco col farlo nei momenti più strani. Mi ricordo  di essere seduto al tavolo, a scrivere al computer. A scrivere di un caso, all’epoca, niente di speciale. E poi all’improvviso: eccoti lì. Il tuo viso.

“Perché stai descrivendo il mio cappotto?”

Stavi di nuovo leggendo da sopra la mia spalla. All’inizio mi dava molto fastidio. Sembrava una tale invasione della privacy; _posso sempre farti vedere il post prima di pubblicarlo, se vuoi_ , ti ho proposto, ma non volevi. Troppo lavoro. Le parole non ti interessano. Dicevi che non ti importava. Ma poi ti aggiravi intorno con aria furtiva e sbirciavi da sopra la mia spalla mentre scrivevo e leggevi il tutto prima ancora che fosse finito. Non puoi resistere, non è così? Le parole su di te sono sempre interessanti, no? Lo sono per me.

“Era bagnato. È rilevante”

“Non lo è davvero”

Mi giro; i nostri visi sono un po’ troppo vicini. Imbarazzante. Tu non indietreggi; hai gli occhi fissi sul mio post. Leggi ogni parola.

“Vuoi fare il capo redattore adesso?”

“No, no”. Ti chini in avanti, appoggi la mano sulla mia spalla, e cominci a premere la tastiera con un dito. Se mi chinassi solo di un poco verso di te potrei baciarti. Ecco quanto mi sei vicino. E non lo noti nemmeno. “Hai saltato una parola qui”.

La tua mano sulla mia spalla. Mi fa congelare, mezzo girato verso di te, e non so perché. Non sei duro con me, l’opposto, anzi. Stai solo gentilmente riposando la tua mano sulla mia spalla, più gentilmente di quanto non ti credessi capace, prima. Ma non è niente. È una questione di equilibrio, grazia, tutto qui. È come se tu mi stessi dicendo una piccola cosa: _aspetta un attimo, fermo un secondo, lasciami solo…_ è così che lo sento. Una minuta comunicazione tra corpi. Amici. Coinquilini. Sento l’odore del tuo sapone triple-milled [6] sulla tua pelle.

“Stai di nuovo facendo il romantico”

“Sì?” mi sento arrossire, cosa che di certo mi fa solo arrossire ancora di più. Cristo. Che?

“Penso sia il costante stato dato dallo stare con te. Romantico. Dev’essere per questo che ti senti così obbligato ad andare a tutti quegli appuntamenti galanti”. Dici le ultime due parole come fossero sinonimo di genocidio [7].

Stai parlando del testo, penso. Non di me, mezzo girato verso di te, così vicino che potrei baciarti sulle labbra senza nemmeno allungare il collo. Non stai parlando del modo in cui sto fissando la tua bocca, non penso. Ma non ne sono sicuro. Non mi hai guardato, stai leggendo il mio post. Ti ci sei fissato. Facciamo finta comunque che tu stia parlando del testo. È più semplice. Sono solo reazioni psicologiche. Perfettamente normale. Torno a girarmi verso lo schermo.

“Lasciami prima finire”, protesto, e cerco di scacciarti via dalla mia tastiera. “È solo una bozza”.

“Va bene”, dici, e ti allontani. La tua mano scivola via dalla mia spalla.

“Te lo farò leggere quando è finito”, dico.

“No, no, va bene”. Non va bene. Tornerai a sbirciare da sopra la mia spalla tra circa venti minuti, e a quel punto la tua mano andrà a cullare la mia nuca.

Aspetta. Questo commento qui, con una decina di risposte: non è un complimento. Huh. Questa persona odia la mia storia. Non per come è scritta. Perché pensa che io stia traendo profitto da un criminale. Tu. Ti sta dando del criminale. Un impostore. Hai pagato un attore per interpretare il cattivo, hai ucciso gente innocente per divertimento e lo hai chiamato servizio pubblico. Sei uno psicopatico.

 _Sherlock non era uno psicopatico_ , scritto nel box dei commenti. _Tu non lo conoscevi. Non ci sono prove che fosse un impostore, perché non lo era. Quello è solo sensazionalismo mediatico, e tu te lo stai bevendo. Non c’è alcuna indagine aperta, non c’è un processo, non ci sono prove reali in assoluto. Tu credi a tutto quel che leggi nei giornali? Sei così stupido? Pensi che il governo non sapesse già tutto di Sherlock, di Moriarty? Lo hanno tenuto sotto controllo per anni. Prima che Sherlock ne sentisse anche solo parlare. Era un uomo buono. L’uomo migliore che io abbia mai conosciuto. Se non ti piacciono le mie storie allora non leggerle, che diavolo._

Pubblica.

Bastardo del cazzo.

Joe da Bristol si merita un pugno in faccia, ecco.

Non sei uno psicopatico. E non sei un impostore. Non sei un criminale. Sei mio amico. Sei il mio migliore amico, e io sono quello che ammazza la gente. Non tu. La tua mira non è buona quanto la mia.

Cristo.

Il mio amico se ne è andato. Non l’ho notato andar via. Messaggio urgente? Ha litigato con la sua ragazza? Sua madre gli ha detto di andare a casa a fare la lavatrice? Chi lo sa. Se ne è andato.

Il mio telefono vibra sul tavolo; un messaggio per me. Non ricevo molti messaggi in questo periodo, davvero: non ci sei tu in giro per mandarmeli. Chi è?

Numero sconosciuto.

_Lascia perdere, John. Non sei di aiuto._

Che? Cos’è, per il mio commento? Viene dal mio editor? La casa editrice? Aggiorno la pagina. Il mio commento è sparito.

Mycroft?

Gesù. Lasciami in pace, ti prego. Tutti voi. Solo. Lasciatemi andare avanti. Non vi servo più ormai. Non sono importante. A chi interessa cosa dico? Solo… lasciatemi in pace.

_Vaffanculo, Mycroft._

Invia. Ecco.

Bastardo.

Note:

[1] Il termine usato è il realtà _creeper_ , che sta per leccapiedi, persona ripugnante e fastidiosa che si prende troppe libertà.

[2] Le graphic novel, letteralmente romanzi grafici, o romanzi a fumetti, sono storie narrate sottoforma di fumetto ma autoconclusive e di tema variabile, come lo sono appunto i romanzi. Qualche esempio celeberrimo (che potete prendere come suggerimenti): _Maus_ di Art Spiegelman, _V per Vendetta_ di Alan Moore e David Lloyd, _Persepolis_ di Marjane Satrapi, _Blankets_ di Craig Thompson, _Il complotto – La storia segreta dei protocolli dei savi di Sion_ di Will Eisner. E mille altri.

[3] In originale abbiamo _(to be a) show-off_ , che significa qualcuno che si dà infinite arie per le proprie abilità. Ho scelto la traduzione più informale, proprio perché si tratta di un termine colloquiale. Nella serie viene usato in _The Hounds of Baskerville_ (quando Sherlock e John parlano per la prima volta con Henry Knight in Baker Street) e in _The Reichenbach Fall_ quando al processo contro Moriarty Sherlock sta rilasciando la propria testimonianza in maniera molto arrogante e il giudice lo rimprovera.

[4] Ho deciso di non tradurre questa espressione nel testo, ed ora vi spiego perché e percome. Dunque. L’espressione sarebbe traducibile come “uccidere i tuoi tesori”, ma ha un senso specifico. È stata coniata da uno scrittore, Sir Arthur Quiller-Couch, e significa che ogni scrittore, specialmente se alle prime armi, dovrebbe depennare dai propri scritti tutte le parti che secondo lui sono le migliori, le meglio riuscite artisticamente. Perché? Perché ogni pezzo che all’autore sembra scritto bene è probabilmente autoindulgenza, è l’autore che coccola se stesso, non è veramente un pezzo ben scritto. Quindi è bene toglierlo, eliminarlo, cancellarlo, e via. Andare avanti. Link esplicativi d’obbligo (in inglese): <http://www.easywaytowrite.com/ArtMurder.html> e <http://grammar.about.com/od/rhetoricstyle/a/murderquiller.htm>

[5] La citazione è da _Oliver Twist_ di Charles Dickens e la famosa scena in cui il piccolo Oliver chiede un’altra porzione di cibo alla mensa del ricovero in cui vive.

[6] Lascio l’originale perché non c’è una vera traduzione italiana per il termine. Onde evitare che io mi lanci in una dissertazione sui vari tipi di sapone, su come si fa il sapone, su quanto è divertente fare il sapone e anche un po’ pericoloso da dare un po’ quell’idea di vivere una vita spericolata e piena di rischi che non fa mai male ( _could be dangerous_ ), sappiate sostanzialmente che il sapone triple-milled costa un sacco perché una volta fatto (con grassi molto pesanti, solitamente, e non con la semplice glicerina) viene pressato per tre volte tra rulli di metallo che rendono la pasta molto dura, e di conseguenza il panetto di sapone molto più duraturo. Non si tratta necessariamente di un sapone migliore, forse un po’ più idratante per i materiali usati e più adatto a pelli particolarmente sensibili, ma in generale è sostanzialmente un sapone normale che ha un costo un po’ più elevato per via della lunga lavorazione che richiede. E questa non-dissertazione sul sapone è diventata una dissertazione sul sapone, come temevo.

[7] _Appuntamenti galanti_ traduce _dates_. In inglese è chiaro che questi _dates_ sono _galanti_ , in italiano se non specificato sarebbe poco chiaro. Quindi “ _that last word”_ dell’originale diventano “ _due parole_ ” in italiano.


	11. Forse

[1]

“John”

La luce  è accesa. Sono a letto, la ruvida coperta di lana è pesante sulle mie gambe. Mi tiene bloccato giù, che è un bene. Mi sento al sicuro, bloccato in questo piccolo letto. I rami dell’albero all’esterno sbattono in codice Morse contro il vetro: _lui non capisce_. Certo che non capisco. Non capisco mai.

È pericoloso là fuori, da qualche parte. L’acqua sta entrando. Ma non qui. Sei in piedi vicino all’armadio, la tua camicia è sbottonata e aperta attorno a te. Ti sto guardando mentre ti spogli? Sì. L’ho fatto. Lo faccio sempre. Come un predatore. Un amante.

Non è ciò che siamo. Io non faccio queste cose. Non è così che è.

“Mi spiace”, dico. E cerco di spostare lo sguardo. Ma non posso. Giro la testa ma tu sei ancora lì. Il tuo petto, la tua pancia, le tue anche esposte: così vicini che potrei toccarli. Li sto toccando: ti tengo stretto. Altrimenti te ne andresti alla deriva, svaniresti. Premo il mio viso contro la tua coscia. Odori di brughiera: terrificante. Metti la tua mano sulla mia testa e io tremo.

“John”

“Mi dispiace”. Mi appoggio al materasso e ti guardo fisso, di traverso.

Ti togli la camicia. È uno strip tease; non sapevo ti piacesse. Fisso la curva della tua spina dorsale di traverso; immagino delle ali che germogliano dalla tua schiena. Le ali ti aiuterebbero a volare: non cadresti mai.

Sei più muscoloso di quanto creda la gente. Solido e forte, agile. Vivo. Bellissimo, ecco cosa sei. Bellissimo.

“Sei bellissimo”

“John”. Rimprovero nella tua voce. Imbarazzante. Perché sto dicendo queste cose? Non lo so. Non lo so.

“Mi dispiace”

Ci sono tre cani in fila vicino alla porta; nessuno di loro è il temuto mastino. Questi cani sono tranquilli, ti guardano e basta, come faccio io. Un barboncino, un beagle, e un canelupo irlandese. In fila. Che aspettano. Fanno la guardia alla porta.

“John”

“Sì?”

“Ho addestrato quei cani per anni. Morirebbero prima di permettere che ti accada qualcosa”. Ti siedi sul letto, accanto a me. Metti una mano sul mio fianco, ti chini in avanti e mi baci. Sai di scotch e legna bruciata. È bello. La tua lingua è ruvida nella mia bocca. Ti sento nelle mie vene. Sei così bello. Perché mi stai baciando?

Baci la mia mascella. Il tuo respiro è caldo sul mio collo. “Così sapranno che devono proteggerti”, dici.

“Baciami ancora. Così saranno sicuri”. Ti infili nel letto con me, sei nudo. Ti rannicchi contro di me, e mi baci di nuovo. C’è un mondo fra di noi, fra queste lenzuola. Bloccato giù dalla coperta pesante. Potrei viverci qui. Ma non ci vivo. Non ci ho mai vissuto. La tristezza di tutto questo mi fa piangere. Ci sono lacrime sul mio viso. Non riesco a fermarle.

“Sono sicuri”, sussurri nel mio orecchio. Mi attiri a te, e piango come un bambino. Ci incastriamo insieme come se fossimo stati costruiti per farlo. Ma non lo siamo stati. Non lo siamo stati.

*

“John”

Ero da un’altra parte un momento fa. Vero? Dov’ero? Non me lo ricordo. Ora sono qui. Certo.

Sono in salotto, indosso la vestaglia. Mi ricordo adesso; ero appena uscito dalla doccia. Il muro è distrutto; l’ho distrutto io? Penso di sì. Ho tirato via il teschio di mucca dal muro. Era strutturalmente importante. Il muro è collassato su se stesso ora. C’è un grosso buco al suo posto, come se una specie di mostro ne avesse staccato un morso. Si vedono strati diversi di carta da parati; rosa e rossa e verde: nera e viola. Motivo cachemire [2] e a quadretti. A quanto pare i muri sono fatti in realtà si strati e strati di carta da parati, uno sopra l’altro. Mrs Hudson non riusciva a decidersi; nuovo inquilino, nuova carta da parati. Per più di un secolo. L’appartamento deve essersi rimpicciolito progressivamente ad ogni strato; stanze nascoste da strati e strati di fantasie e colori.

Abbiamo trovato una stanza perduta; una stanza con un paio di scheletri sul pavimento, e nient’altro. Uno è mio. Non ne parliamo.

C’è un telo di plastica a coprire il buco. Il vento ne colpisce le estremità producendo un suono che fa _flap_. Come le ali. L’appartamento sta mettendo le ali, e un giorno, presto, volerà via.

I miei piedi sono freddi. Il tappeto è bagnato.

“Tira le tende, ti spiace? C’è corrente”. Sei in cucina. Guardi nel microscopio; ora stendi la mano in avanti. “Poi portami il tuo pancreas, ti spiacerebbe?”

“Il mio pancreas?”. Ma certo. Avevo detto di essere d’accordo: vuoi esaminare tutti i miei organi, a turno. Un esperimento. Terribilmente importante. Gli ho già rimossi, tutti. Li ho messi in dei contenitori sul tavolino da caffè, ordinati in una linea precisa sopra i tuoi libri e giornali. Queste sono le cose che faccio per te. I miei reni, il mio fegato, il mio cuore, ancora che batte. Una piccola tazza da tè con dentro la mia appendice. Il mio cervello riposa in una ciotola, pulsa.

Osservi attraverso il microscopio un pezzetto di tessuto dei miei polmoni. Non so perché lo trovi così affascinante, ma ne sono lusingato. Sono così interessante? Non ho mai ricevuto molta della tua attenzione. È bello, mi piace. Guardami di più. È una bella sensazione.

“John?”

“Oh”, dico. “Giusto”. Prendo il contenitore col mio pancreas e te lo porto.

Sembra sbagliato, in qualche modo. Sono terribilmente esposto. Tutte le mie interiora: sono ancora dentro di me, ma sono anche nelle tue mani al contempo. Scoprirai tutto in questo modo, assolutamente tutto. Dovrei sentirmi impaurito, ma non lo sono. Voglio che tu veda. È una bella sensazione.

“Avevi una cotta per Freddie Mercury a undici anni”, dici. “Affascinante”.

“Non la chiamerei una cotta”

“Oh, io sì”

“Dimmi di nuovo come tutto questo può aiutare a risolvere un caso?”

“Non è ovvio?”

Davvero non lo è. Mi sto di nuovo dimostrando un idiota? Il mio cervello si rigira nella ciotola. Anche dalla cucina lui può vedere che io non ho capito; può leggere il ritmo delle pulsazione come un codice Morse. L’albero che sbatteva contro il vetro diceva la stessa cosa. _Lui non capisce_. Imbarazzante, essere un idiota. Hai di nuovo quell’espressione sul viso. Sappiamo cosa sta succedendo veramente[3]. Ma io non lo so. Non lo so.

*

“John”

La mia stanza. Sono a casa. Tu sei sdraiato sul letto accanto a me. Indossi un lenzuolo. I tuoi lunghi arti nel mio letto, le tue cosce fredde premute contro il mio ginocchio, i tuoi piedi che riposano contro la sponda del letto. La leggera peluria sul tuo petto è più evidente nel debole bagliore di luce solare, e il tuo petto: si alza, si abbassa.

Mi ricordo di questo: te ne starai sdraiato nel letto con me, io ti misurerò la febbre, ti rimboccherò le coperte. _Guariscimi_ , dirai. Ti preparerò la colazione. Mi ricordo.

 I bordi dei muri si dissolvono in acqua. C’è una pozzanghera sul pavimento, cambia con le maree, si muove davanti alla porta con la luna piena. Alla prossima luna piena arriverà fino alle scale e cadrà giù a cascata; inonderà il salotto, la cucina, e verrà tutto lavato via. Tutte le nostre cose nel mare. I muri sono spaccati. La pioggia sta entrando, fa formare bolle nella carta da parati. Gocciola fino al battiscopa e si unisce al piccolo mare che emerge dal pavimento.

È un peccato, rovinare quel pavimento. Assi perfette di legno vecchio nervate da anelli antichi. Mi è sempre piaciuto sentirle contro i miei piedi nudi al mattino; i resti di un vecchio albero inglese. Una morte significativa. Trasformarsi in qualcos’altro. Un pezzetto del lungo secolo diciannovesimo sotto i piedi: un promemoria che alcune cose durano, anche dopo essere morte. Ricordi e legno vittoriano: una casa costruita di ricordi, che collassa lentamente.

Non sono ancora pronto ad andare. Non ancora.

“L’acqua sta entrando”, ti dico. Esce fuori come un sussurro.

“C’era da aspettarselo”, dici.

È vero. C’era. Ho strappato giù i muri a dispetto delle previsioni del tempo. Io ho lasciato entrare il mare, sono stato io. Doveva succedere. Colpa mia; Mrs Hudson non ne sarà piacevolmente colpita. Tre fori di proiettile nel muro e io invece ci ho aperto un buco in mezzo. Stanno scavando tutta la strada, la tolgono dalla mappa. Niente più Baker Street, non serve più. Niente più Sherlock.

“Tu sei morto”, faccio notare. “Perché sei morto? Non ha alcun senso”

“Non sono morto”, dici. “Sono proprio qui”

“Già. Suppongo sia vero”. Non sembri morto. Sembri proprio vivo. Adorabile: sì, è bello. È così che dovrebbe essere. Perché pensavo che tu fossi morto? Sono cieco? Sono così facile da fregare. Strano. Sono stato così triste per così tanto tempo, pensando che tu fossi morto. A quanto pare mi sbagliavo.

Vuoi che io ti guarisca. Como posso farlo? Mi chino in avanti e premo le mie labbra sulla tua clavicola. Sei caldo.

Aspetta: cosa sto facendo? Ti sto baciando, giusto? Perché lo sto facendo?

“Mi spiace”.  Sto ancora sussurrando, sussurro contro la tua pelle. Sei come un buco nero: mi trascini dentro di te. Non riesco a tirarmi indietro. Sei così caldo.

Poso la mia mano contro la tua pancia; c’è il lenzuolo lì, ma appena. Posso sentire il bordo del tuo ombelico attraverso di esso, una piccola interruzione del tuo calore. La tua pelle attraverso il lenzuolo, l’avvallamento del tuo ombelico: non posso farne a meno. C’è un fremito caldo dietro ai miei occhi; ho bisogno di toccarti. Ti bacio sulla gola.

“Mi dispiace tanto”. Non riesco a fermarmi. Non voglio fermarmi, e non posso: sei un magnete per quella cosa di cui sono costruite le mie mani, le mie labbra, le mie vene. Ho bisogno di toccarti. Capisci. Mi perdonerai. Vero? Dimmi che capisci.

“Capisco”, dici. “Ho la febbre”. Sì. È vero: ce l’hai. Fai scorrere le dita tra i miei capelli, e penso che potrei esplodere. Tu sei il calore e ogni altra cosa è fredda. L’acqua sciaborda al bordo del letto. La tua pelle è morbida, il tuo petto è costole e calore e un cuore che batte.

“Non lasciarmi”, dico nell’incavo del tuo collo. Le tue braccia si avvolgono attorno a me, la tua gamba scivola tra le mie. Pelle su pelle; sto cadendo nel sole.

“Sei un romantico”, dici. Poi mi baci sulla bocca. Profumi del suo sapone triple-milled e cerotti alla nicotina. Caffè e scene del crimine. Premo la mia mano contro la parte bassa della tua schiena, e il piccolo gemito che sento contro le mie labbra è la cosa più erotica di cui abbia mai fatto esperienza. Respiro a malapena.

“Mi piace”, dici. “Non fermarti”. Fai scorrere la tua mano lungo la mia pancia e vedo le stelle.

“Non è così. Noi non facciamo queste cose”

“Certo che non le facciamo”

Fa freddo. Sherlock? Dove sei andato? Te ne sei andato. Sei svanito. Cos’è successo?

Sei morto. Me ne sono dimenticato per un momento. Sei morto. L’acqua sta entrando. Fa freddo.

*

“John”

Posso sentirti, ma non ti vedo. Non voglio aprire gli occhi. So cosa accadrà. Morirai se apro gli occhi.

“John”

Le tue mani sono sul mio petto. Sulle mie cosce. Le tue mani. Oh dio.

“John”

Non fermarti. Solo. Non fermarti.

Cristo.

L’unica cosa che riesco a sentire è il mio respiro. È tutto quello che c’è.

Note:

[1] E voi penserete: “Traduce _perhaps_ , o al limite _maybe_ ”. No. Traduce _perchance_. Che  è come dire _per chance_. Per caso. Può darsi. Chissà. Forse. Ma questa parola (peraltro, bellissima) non è una parola qualsiasi. Eh no. Innanzi tutto è una parola molto letteraria, poetica. Non è una parola che si usa comunemente, nell’eloquio di tutti i giorni. Ma soprattutto questa parola (e non dico che Ivy l’abbia necessariamente scelta per questo, eh, attenzione, ma è una cosa che salta all’occhio del lettore italiano) è contenuta nell’Amleto di (rullo di tamburi) Shakespeare. E non in un punto qualsiasi, no, ma proprio nel super monologone celeberrimo su cui più o meno tutti abbiamo sudato per l’interrogazione di Inglese. Il famoso “To be or not to be – that is the question”. Ora, se voi prendete la vostra copia dell’Amleto (o l’antologia che usa(va)te a scuola, o andate qui <http://en.wikisource.org/wiki/The_Tragedy_of_Hamlet,_Prince_of_Denmark/Act_3> ) e cercate l’atto III scena I, troverete, dopo poche righe dall’inizio, il monologo di Amleto. Che ad un certo punto (di nuovo, dopo poche righe), recita: “To die, to sleep; / To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub”. Io ho l’edizione Oscar Mondadori (quelle con le copertine nere, per capirci) con testo a fronte e traduzione di (rullo di tamburi) Eugenio Montale. Che traduce, liberamente, con “Morire, dormire; / dormire, sognar forse… Forse; e qui è l’incaglio”.  Insomma, Montale traduce _perchance_ con _forse_. E chi sono io per dare torto a Montale?

[2] Questo è il motivo cachemire ( _paisley_ in inglese): <http://images.asos-media.com/inv/media/3/6/3/9/1679363/image3xl.jpg> , noto anche, per gli amici, come “divano della nonna”. Lo adoro.

[3] L’originale è _we know what’s really going on_ , che richiama lo scambio di battute contenuto in The Reichenbach Fall, che riporto qui di seguito:

J: Don't do that.   
S: Do what?   
J: The look.   
S: Look?   
J: You are doing the look again.   
S: I can't see it, can I?  [looks in the mirror] It's my face.   
J: Yes, and it's doing a thing. You're doing a 'We both know what's going on'-face.   
S: We do.   
J: No, I don't, which is why I find the face so annoying. 


	12. Conversazioni con le mele

“John?”

C’è un breve momento di panico quando sento qualcuno che mi chiama per nome in pubblico. Ogni volta. È come se mi avessero beccato e dovessi confessare. Tutti i miei segreti rivelati in un momento. Come se mi avessero beccato a ridere forte per qualcosa che tu hai detto solo nella mia testa.  O se vedessero qualcosa sul mio volto di cui io non sono pronto a parlare. Ma solo tu potevi farlo.

La gente dice il mio nome in quel modo e io mi chiedo se magari non ho cominciato a parlare a voce alta in pubblico anziché tenere le nostre conversazioni nel luogo cui appartengono. Magari sono finalmente crollato e sto parlando con la frutta da Tesco [1]. Magari ho detto qualcosa a te, e l’ho detta a chiunque altro nel reparto frutta e verdura. Il mio segreto rivelato in un mormorio distratto.

Ti parlo a voce alta a volte, se non c’è nessuno intorno. È solo una questione di tempo prima che cominci a farlo anche in pubblico.

Meglio non parlare ad Ella neanche di questo. La mia lista di cose da non menzionare si sta facendo fin troppo lunga. Un giorno scambierò le liste e le dirò tutte le cose che non voglio dirle. Sicuramente questo produrrà una impressionante lista di prescrizioni.

È una voce di donna. Non un’accusa. Non ho fatto niente di sbagliato, sono sicuro di no. Sto solo facendo un po’ di spesa, fisso una fila di mele luccicanti. Proprio come chiunque altro da Tesco. Tutto qui. Una voce di donna, acuta, nervosa. È qualcuno che pensa di conoscermi, qualcuno che vuole la mia attenzione.

La voce è familiare: la conosco. È bassa, e un po’ stridula. Chi è? Non una donna con cui sono uscito, no. Una cliente? Non penso. Mi ricordo: il suo camice da laboratorio, guanti di lattice, l’odore della formaldeide. I suoi capelli tirati indietro, le sue mani timide avvolte attorno a una tazza di caffè. Un sorriso cauto. È Molly Hooper. Ma certo.

Quindi sarò gentile, mi volterò. Mi preparo ad essere amichevole. Devo essere simpatico. Cristo, sarà imbarazzante. Non la vedo da secoli. Vorrà parlare di te. Non sono certo di poterlo sopportare. Ella ha appena passato un’ora a provarci, e non è andata tanto bene. Posso resistere solo fino a un certo punto. È come il dolore fisico: ho un punto di rottura. Non c’è molto altro da dire. Te ne sei andato. Ti abbiamo seppellito. È tutto qui.

Il suo cappotto è aperto, il suo cardigan è abbottonato zoppo. Ha l’aria più nervosa di quanto non sembri dalla voce. Non so cosa dirle. Vorrà parlare di te. Di come me la sto passando senza di te, di sicuro. Vorrà commiserarmi. Lei ti ha conosciuto per più tempo di me. Ma non ti conosceva meglio.

Lei ti amava. Non c’è dubbio su questo: lei ti amava. E tu eri così crudele con lei. Non c’è niente che possa dire per rendere la cosa migliore, no? _Non le diceva sul serio quelle cose_ , potei dire. _È solo che gli mancano le capacità di interazione sociale_.  È vero? Non lo so. Eri abbastanza intelligente per fingere le capacità di interazione sociale. Penso che tu provi solo disprezzo per le persone che ti amano. Per le persone che lo rendono troppo ovvio. Potrei dire _non le diceva sul serio quelle cose_ , ma sarebbe una bugia.

Le dicevi sul serio, vero? Tu dici sempre sul serio. Non hai ambiguità. Tranne che nella morte. In quel caso non so nemmeno da dove cominciare.

Va tutto bene. Le dirò semplicemente che vado di fretta. Che ho un appuntamento. Spero che non mi abbia appena visto uscire dall’ufficio di Ella. Sono esausto. Non voglio parlare. Sherlock è morto, è morto. Si è ucciso. Non riesco ad accettarlo, non riesco a capirlo, non riesco ad andare avanti. Sì: è patetico. Lo so. Non c’è più terreno da calpestare, qui. Sono sull’orlo di u n precipizio, e l’unica via è giù.

“Ciao”, dice. Sorride. È un sorriso finto. Perché lo stiamo facendo?

“Tutto bene?”

“Tutto bene. Tu?”. Magari posso semplicemente andare via.

Annuisce “Bene”. Si fissa le mani per un secondo. Dovrei interromperla, dirle che vado di fretta. Non ho preso ancora niente. Il mio carrello è completamente vuoto. “Sei…”. Si ferma. Sono cosa? Alza di nuovo lo sguardo, mi fissa, con insistenza. Come se stesse cercando qualcosa sul mio volto. Cosa? Cosa c’è?

“Sai che non è un impostore”, dice. Non ci giriamo intorno, vedo.

Scrollo le spalle. Certo che lo so. Non so davvero come rispondere. “I media la pensano diversamente”.

“Ma tu sai la verità”, dice. Suonano come delle domande, ma non c’è possibilità che lo siano. Le sue parole si innalzano un po’ alla fine, come se mi stesse chiedendo qualcosa. _Tu sai la verità?_ No, non la so. Non so la verità su niente. Chiedo e chiedo, ma giro solo in tondo. Non otterrò mai una risposta, non sono vicino a chiudere la porta sulla faccenda. No. Non so la verità. Sono del tutto all’oscuro.

“Non so più niente di niente”, le dico. Troppi dettagli. Non volevo essere così onesto. “Non ha importanza”.

“Sì che ce l’ha”, dice. “Lo sai che lui è—”, si interrompe. “Che sta cercando di—”. Sospira. “Farebbe qualsiasi cosa per te”.

Tutto questo è assurdo. È una specie di—

È gelosa? Mi sta sputando addosso il suo cuore spezzato?

Lui condivide il letto con me, a volte. Lei lo sapeva? Lo immaginava? Si infila nel mio letto al mattino per parlarmi quando ha freddo, o quando è annoiato e vuole che io lo tenga impegnato. Posa la sua mano sulla mia nuca mentre scruta i miei post per il blog da sopra la mia spalla e io faccio finta di odiarlo. È gelosa di tutto questo? Non significa niente. Siamo solo noi, coinquilini. Amici. I miei sogni sono solo sogni. Lei non può conoscerli.

“Non eravamo una coppia, sai”, le dico. Dio. Come se non avessi passato la scorsa ora a difendere me stesso contro questa stessa accusa. Sherlock e i suoi sentimenti per me, io e i miei sentimenti per Sherlock, che importanza ha adesso? Se n’è andato, Molly. Sei gelosa? Non c’è niente di cui essere gelosi.

Beh, questo non è vero, penso. Dalla prospettiva di lei. Lui mi prende in giro, ma so che gli importa di me. Pensa che io sia fantastico, lo ha detto lui [2]. Quella volta, almeno. Lui ama le mie attenzioni, ama che io lo adori. Sa che lo adoro. Lo sai, vero, Sherlock? È ovvio, certo che lo sai. Ammiro tutto quello che fai, in ogni modo possibile. Tu lo ami. Te ne vanti. Penso che tu ne sia un po’ dipendente, ad esser franco. Penso sia il motivo per cui mi vuoi intorno tutto il tempo. Quando dici qualcosa di particolarmente intelligente ti giri per guardarmi, aspetti. Conti sulla mia ammirazione, che esca fuori. _Brillante_ , dirò. _Geniale. Eccezionale. È incredibile, Sherlock, davvero ben fatto. Meraviglioso. Fantastico._

Io amo lui e lui ama che io lo ami; lei ama lui e lui non aveva tempo per lei. È sprezzante. Non c’è da stupirsi che sia gelosa. Sarei geloso anch’io.

“Lui farebbe qualsiasi cosa per proteggerti, John”

Cosa? Che cosa significa? Che ne sa lei?

Sta cercando di ricomporre il proprio viso. C’è qualcosa qui sotto. Cos’è? “Morirebbe”, dice, con enfasi [3]. “Piuttosto che lasciare che ti accada qualcosa”. Mi guarda come se significasse qualcosa. Come se dovessi parafrasare e continuare la sua frase, aggiungere il nuovo anello alla catena. Come se fosse il pezzo di un puzzle o un codice segreto. Una password. Non lo so. Non ha senso.

Magari è un po’ crollata anche lei. Non mi sorprenderebbe.

 _Morirebbe_. Beh, è morto, Molly. È morto. Non è una eventualità futuro, è il passato. Dove vuoi arrivare? Che cosa vuoi da me?

Io non l’ho vista. Non abbiamo parlato. Deve leggere _The Strand_ , però. Deve per forza. Lo farebbe.

C’è una lunga lista di commenti che vanno avanti da racconto a racconto sulla possibilità che Sherlock sia o meno innamorato di me. C’è anche tutta una lista di prove: cose che dice, cose che fa. Il modo in cui si volta e mi guarda. Il modo in cui aspetta. Io li leggo, guardo tutti i nuovi commenti ogni giorno, ma non rispondo a questi. Aspetto per vedere quale fazione vincerà.

Cambia di giorno in giorno. Alcune persone non pensano che fosse Sherlock ad essere innamorato di me, sono io che ero innamorato di Sherlock. L’ultima volta che ho controllato, questa opinione stava vincendo. Hanno una impressionante lista di prove selezionate dal mio blog e dai miei racconti. Giri di frase, accenti, il modo in cui scrivo dei suoi occhi. Il modo in cui dedico ogni mio racconto al non-poi-tanto-misterioso S. Ovvio, dicono. È ovvio. È che scrivo facendo sembrare che lui mi amasse. Probabilmente è vero.

Scommetto che Molly li ha letti tutti; deve vedere se stessa in me. Amore non ricambiato in bella mostra, costantemente. Il dolore che dà. Deve sentirsi dispiaciuta per me.

Oppure no: magari pensa che anche lui è innamorato di me. Di me, anziché di lei. Ingiusto. Completamente ingiusto. Io non sono gay. Sherlock non vuole una relazione. Amore reso inutile, alla deriva nello spazio, come se non avesse mai avuto importanza. Beh, ora non ce l’ha, in ogni caso. È solo storia adesso, ad ogni modo. Mi ama o non mi ama, lo amo o non lo amo, non ha importanza.

“Lo capisci, John? _Morirebbe_ ”, dice di nuovo, come se dovessi riuscire a trarne un senso. Ma non ci riesco.

Molly. Lui è già morto.

È morto. È morto, Molly. Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?

Dovrei capire tutto questo? Morirebbe piuttosto che lasciare che mi accada qualcosa. Cosa dovrebbe suggerirmi? Che è morto affinché non mi venisse fatto del male?

Non ha senso. Non sono in pericolo. Non lo ero; non mi riguardava. Riguardava lui. Io nemmeno dovevo esserci, mi ha mandato via. Mi ha mandato via, quando si è buttato. E io l’ho visto. L’ho visto lì, l’ho visto morto, e non c’era nient’altro. Non c’era alcun pericolo, non c’erano pistole, o bombe, o minacce, niente. Moriarty ha fatto il suo peggio. Ha rovinato Sherlock senza neanche mai toccarlo. Lo ha fatto sembrare uno stupido, ha distrutto la sua reputazione e la sua carriera. Le minacce non servivano più. Aveva ciò che voleva. Ha forzato Sherlock a prendere la pillola avvelenata, perché non c’era nessuno a cui io potessi sparare. E io non ero lì per premere il grilletto. Ha giocato una partita lunga [4]. Ti ha battuto, alla fine.

Forse è per  questo che lo hai fatto. Non potevi sopportare di essere battuto. Moriresti, piuttosto. E magari questa è l’unica risposta che otterrò.

Hai detto addio, hai detto, _addio, John_ , e hai allargato le braccia e ti sei buttato. Come se tu potessi volare. Un ultimo esperimento sulla gravità. Lo preferiresti a vivere nella sconfitta. Moriresti, piuttosto.

Non è giusto, non è—

No. Non qui. Non farmi questo. Molly: solo… Fermati.

Non avrò questa conversazione. Non da Tesco, non in qualsiasi altro posto. È un’imboscata.

Sollevo le mani. Il segno universale. È troppo. Perché Molly mi sta facendo questo? Agonia emotiva al posto delle chiacchiere casuali da negozio: sta rompendo tutte le regole. Siamo in pubblico. Non è colpa mia se lui non la amava. Non è colpa mia. “Non posso”.

“John —“ sta per dire altro, ma si ferma. Si morde il labbro. “Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tanto”.

“Ora devo andare”. È davvero tutto ciò che riesco a dire.

“Stammi bene”, dice. Come se potessi.

Note:

[1] Come sono certa molti di voi sapranno, Tesco è una catena di supermercati molto diffusa in Inghilterra.

[2] Il riferimento è alla scena del cimitero in _The Hounds of Baskerville_ , la mattina dopo il litigio davanti al caminetto del pub. Sherlock capisce che forse la parola “hound” è una sigla grazie a John e gli dice “You’re amazing! You’re fantastic!”

[3] In originale è «“He would die,” she says, with the emphasis on _die_.» e per ovvi motivi la traduzione non può essere letterale.

[4] L’originale dice “he played the long game”.  Questa è una espressione ripresa dalla finanza che significa, in soldoni, puntare sulle strategie a lungo termine anziché su quelle a breve termine. L’espressione ha origine dal gioco di carte _whist_ , per indicare una strategia che darà i suoi frutti lentamente. Nelle teorie complottiste, invece, _the long game_ è il lento processo di schiavizzazione dell’umanità, portato avanti però con tale lentezza dalle autorità da far sì che le persone di fatto non realizzino la loro condizione di schiavi.


	13. Probelmi di distanza

[1]

Non so nemmeno che programma è. È su E4. Non ho guardato molta TV ultimamente; non so nemmeno cosa vada di moda al momento. Ci sono persone che parlano, lottano, guidano per le strade di una città o di un’altra. Probabilmente Cardiff, sembra che sia sempre Cardiff alla fine [2]. Cardiff agghindata in modo da sembrare Londra. Forse è Bristol. Non lo so. Gli attori non mi sono familiari. Mi sono perso l’inizio. Potrebbe essere qualsiasi cosa. Che importa, tu l’avresti odiato.

Non eri un fan della TV, di certo. Se Mrs Hudson non avesse già arredato l’appartamento, credo che tu non ne avresti nemmeno avuta una. E sarebbe stato un peccato, davvero. Ci siamo divertiti guardando la TV spazzatura. Vero? Più brutta era, più ci divertivamo. Sembra così, almeno. In retrospettiva. Forse non saresti d’accordo.

Sento l’odore di qualcuno che cucina: cavolo lesso e purè, credo. Arrosto. Famiglie che si preparano da mangiare. Mi manchi specialmente quando sento gli altri che cucinano. Non so perché. Credo mi rammenti il fatto che non ho più nessuno a cui preparare da mangiare.

_Che sdolcinato. Davvero, John._

Lo so, lo so.

Oh. Qualcuno è stato ammazzato. Non ti sarebbe piaciuta questa scena del crimine. Non è nemmeno un quattro. Impronte delle dita, impronte delle scarpe, e un portafogli lasciato vicino al corpo: fin troppo facile per te. Mi imploreresti di cambiare canale ormai.

_Dovresti. È terribile._

Ti ho inflitto così tanti film terribili. Ti lamentavi, ma non mi dicevi mai di no quando ne suggerivo uno nuovo. Non te ne sei mai andato. Restavi, ti sedevi sul divano con me. Mangiavi i popcorn, ridevi. Di solito nei momenti sbagliati, ma ridevi. E io ridevo di te tanto quanto del film. Penso ti piacessero quelle serate con me. Mi piace pensarlo.

Mi ricordo _Goldfinger_ ; eravamo seduti insieme sul divano, tu chinato in avanti, con un’espressione confusa e sconcertata, i gomiti sulle ginocchia. E la tua gamba premuta contro la mia. Me lo ricordo.

Era una cosa così piccola. Quasi impercettibile. Irrilevante, quando non sai che non accadrà più. Una di quelle tante cose che è facile dare per scontate.

Un punto caldo ci connetteva. Mi faceva sentire sicuro, in qualche modo. Messo al sicuro. Come se tu mi trattenessi sul posto, come se io fossi una specie di pallone di elio in una tempesta. Ma non era così: io ero quello che si teneva. Tu eri sempre quello sul punto di volare via. Tu eri fatto di caffè e imprevedibilità. Tu eri quello coi poteri magici. Io sono quello coi piedi fatti di argilla. Ancora qui. Ancora piantato al suolo. Devo aver lasciato la presa, in qualche modo.

“Popocorn?”. A quanto pare i popcorn garantiscono un’alzata di sopracciglio da parte tua. Ti comporti come se avessi portato una ciotola piena di anguille. Come se tu non avessi mai visto una ciotola di popcorn prima d’ora. Seriamente. La guardi con aria scettica, ma verso la fine del film li avrai mangiati quasi tutti tu. Cose dolci e cose salate; ti piacciono entrambe, quando ti curi di mangiare. Caffè dolce e paste, e popcorn salati e coperti di burro. Sei una creatura fatta di estremi. Ti neghi il piacere fisico con le persone perché le persone ti distraggono, ma poi ti inietti la cocaina. Eri sempre sul punto di volare via, no? Ogni momento che ti ho avuto.

“È la tradizione”, dico. Metto la ciotola sul tavolino da caffè e ne prendo una manciata. Sono caldi. Hai cancellato i popcorn, a quanto pare. Strano. Non lo so mai con te. O sai troppo su un argomento, o non ne sai niente. È dentro o fuori con te, sempre. Mai a metà.

“Capisco”. Ti allunghi e ne prendi uno solo. Lo ispezioni, poi lo infili in bocca. Guardo la tua mascella flettersi mentre mastichi. Ti comporti come se fosse un abominio, ma ti piace, lo vedo. Ne riderò più tardi, quando butterò i chicchi non scoppiati nel cestino, mentre tu dormi sul divano. Sei aperto alle sperimentazioni, di sicuro. Tutto merita di essere provato, almeno una volta. Se ti piace, non ti trattieni. Acceso o spento. Niente vie di mezzo.

“Bene, allora”.

Il programma che non riconosco ha un sacco di scene di sesso. Un sacco. Più di quante pensassi fossero consentite in un programma in onda a quest’ora. Corpi mezzi nudi, lingue, labbra contro capezzoli. È davvero esplicito. Non che mi dia fastidio. Non mi dà fastidio. È solo che non idea di chi sia questa gente.

La tua gamba è premuta forte contro la mia, calore del tuo corpo si mischia al mio. Perché stiamo seduti così vicini? Non lo so. È più facile vedere la TV, in questo modo. Non è molto grande. È comodo. Non lo so.

“Ti piace la vicinanza”. Ti appoggi di nuovo contro il divano e mi guardi. “È una scusa, vero?”

Una scusa? “Non credo. Una scusa per cosa?”

“Per toccarmi”

Rido. “Non mi serve di certo una scusa. Sei tu quello che accetta un caso e poi vuole che io dorma con lui in camera di una donna morta per il gusto dell’esperienza [3]. Sei tu quello che mi chiede di tirargli fuori il telefono di tasca. Hai problemi a mantenere le distanze. Mi serve una scusa per sedermi accanto a te?”

“Forse no. Forse sono io che cerco delle scuse per toccare te”

“Oh”.  Può essere vero? No. Non c’è mai stato niente del genere tra di noi. Mai. Non  era questo il modo in cui la tua mente lavorava, non riguardo a me. Riguardo ad Irene, forse. Lei ci è arrivata vicina. Penso ti abbia baciato. Deve averlo fatto, quando ti ho lasciato solo con lei. Ti sei isolato, stavi pensando. Non hai notato che me ne stavo andando. Stavi pensando a lei, so che lo stavi facendo. Lei ti ha baciato; tu hai ricambiato il bacio? Ti ha toccato?

“Sei geloso?”, mi ha chiesto lei. Deve aver avuto una ragione per chiederlo.

Sì. Penso di esserlo. Un po’. È strano. Non so bene come dare un senso a tutto questo.

Ma non ha importanza: non avrebbe mai preso quella strada. Tu non eri interessato, saresti stato deluso da me se lo avessi suggerito. Se tu fossi stato interessato, l’avresti reso più ovvio. Sicuramente. No?

“Certamente”. Ti avvicini appena un po’ a me. La tua coscia preme di più contro la mia. Questo me lo ricordo: sì, ti sei avvicinato un po’ a me.  Non ho pensato niente al riguardo. Stavi prendendo i popcorn. L’ho notato a malapena. “Probabilmente no. Perché pensi che non lo stessi rendendo ovvio? A volte mi chiedo se tu sia capace di notare qualsiasi cosa”.

Beh, adesso non saprò mai la verità, giusto? Nella mia testa tu parli per indovinelli. I miei ricordi sono troppo flessibili per essere portatori di verità. I miei lettori su _The Strand_ hanno ragione: i miei ricordi fanno sembrare che tu fossi innamorato di me. Perché?

“Pensiero positivo?” [4]

“Davvero divertente”

Sento il respiro pesante e i gemiti dalla TV. È uno snodo della trama, tutto questo sesso? Deve esserlo. Maledetta E4. Tutte queste ragazze giovani con le tette di fuori. Non che mi dia fastidio, certo. Per niente. Solo che tu non guardavi mai questa roba.

Prendi una manciata di popcorn, e guardo la luce della TV lavare via tutto il tuo colore. Il tuo viso pallido, i tuoi occhi; ti confondi col blu dell’ambiente. Tu eri già seduto qui, ma quando mi sono seduto io tu ti sei avvicinato un po’ a me. Ne sono sicuro. Com’è che me lo sono perso? Com’è che non l’ho notato?

“Capita mai che tu noti qualcosa, John?”

Forse eri volontariamente vicino. Ma certo che lo eri: tu le cose le fai solo volontariamente. Non ci sono coincidenze con te. Ma non è come è su E4. Non cercavi quello. Sono abbastanza sicuro di no. Lo hai anche detto.

Tu sei un uomo molto solo, penso. Le persone hanno bisogno dei legami, del contatto fisico. Non è niente di sconveniente. Sei comunque un essere umano, indipendentemente da come tu voglia che gli altri ti vedano. Io so la verità. Non sei una macchina. Sei più un gatto che vuole essere accarezzato; ti piace quando ti tocco i capelli.

“Anche a te piace”

Sì? Penso di sì. È bello. Poterlo fare. Il modo in cui i tuoi occhi si chiudono. Il piacere sul tuo viso. Non lo so. È bello. Cosa? È strano?

“Avresti dovuto baciarmi”. La musica di _Goldfinger_ suona in sottofondo.

“Cosa? Perché?”

“Perché volevi”. Volevo? Non me lo ricordo. Prendi il telecomando e abbassi un po’ il volume. Questo è un ricordo vero, non uno alterato; non ti piaceva la musica. _Troppo discordante_ , hai detto. _Cattiva qualità dell’audi_ o _. È come un’arpia che stride nella tempesta_. Io risi; ridevo un sacco insieme a te. Non rido più da mesi.

“Puoi baciarmi adesso”

Potrei. Tu stai guardando me anziché la TV. Anche il mio volto dev’essere blu. Lo strano bagliore che cambia tutto, lo rende diverso da come è veramente. Una prospettiva differente, un risultato differente.

Guardavi me anziché la TV? Mentre stavamo guardando _Goldfinger_? Penso di sì. Avevo spento quasi tutte le luci. Era buio. Il tuo viso era nell’ombra. Solo il bagliore blu. Tu guardavi me guardare _Goldfinger_ , la gamba premuta contro la mia. Perché?

Volevo baciarti all’epoca? Non lo so. Il mio ricordo di quella sera è perfetto: il film, i popcorn, tu che fai ridicole deduzioni su personaggi immaginari, io che rido di te. Tu che ridi. Era bello. La tua gamba premuta contro la mia tutta la sera. Tu volevi che io ti baciassi?

“Hai visto”, mi sussurri nell’orecchio. “Ma non hai osservato, John”

“No”, dico. È vero. “Credo di no”

È facile da immaginare: forse è facile perché sei morto. Non hai voce in capitolo in tutto questo. Non ci vuole molto. Mi giro solo un po’, metto la mia mano sulla tua mascella. Tu ti chini in avanti, ed è fatta. Un bacio. Dio.

Le tue labbra avrebbero avuto un po’ di sale e burro sopra. Avresti avuto il sapore dei popcorn. Hai mai baciato qualcuno prima? Devi averlo fatto. Devi sapere come si fa. Non ne sono sicuro; non lo so. Avrebbe potuto essere imbarazzante. Avresti potuto resistere, o spingermi via, o deriso. O avresti potuto restare completamente immobile e lasciare che io ti baciassi. Avresti potuto imparare sul campo. Avresti potuto afferrare il mio viso con tutte e due le mani e ricambiare il bacio, tutto denti e una lingua salata. Avresti potuto travolgermi. Difficile a dirsi. Non ti ho baciato quella volta. Non ti ho mai baciato.

Non ci ho pensato.

“Questa è una bugia”. Respiri nel mio orecchio, le tua mani afferrano il retro del mio maglione. “Ci hai pensato tantissime volte”

Beh, va bene. Una volta ogni tanto, sicuro. Quando ti rannicchi nel mio letto di mattina. Quando mi dici che moriresti prima di permettere che mi accada qualcosa, il tuo polso contro il mio fianco. Quando avevi la mano sul mio collo, il tuo respiro contro il mio viso, mentre leggi oltre la mia spalla. Una volta ogni tanto. È la natura umana. È solo una reazione. Non significa niente.

Il programma finisce, e ne comincia un altro. Una commedia americana. La lascio andare avanti, la fisso e basta. Niente viene recepito. Sono ancora per metà al buio con te, su un divano diverso, la tua mano sulla mia schiena, sotto la vita dei miei jeans. Che cosa significa? È un punto caldo in mezzo all’inverno; mi attira. Non è giusto. Non è andata in questo modo. Mi manchi così tanto.

All’epoca ti volevo? Ti voglio, adesso?

No. Certo che no. Aspetta: forse. Non lo so. Non posso negare la mia reazione a tutto questo. Non la posso negare. Da quanto dura questa cosa? Non ha più importanza: tu te ne sei andato. Non c’è posto per questo.

Stavi aspettando che io lo capissi? Tu volevi tutto questo?

“No, per niente”, dici contro le mie labbra. “Certo che no. Sì, certo che sì. Ovviamente”.

Sempre indovinelli con te.

Ti sei infilato nel mio letto con me, ho le dita fra i tuoi capelli. I tuoi occhi si chiudono. Darti piacere manda un’onda di piacere anche attraverso me. Avrei dovuto notarlo. Avrei dovuto capire cosa significava. Sei caldo; hai la febbre.

“Guariscimi”, dici. Non è petulante stavolta; solo una semplice richiesta. Come se potessi farlo. Potrei tenere questo corpo qui, tenerlo caldo e al sicuro, tenerlo lontano dal Bart, dal tetto, dalla caduta dall’alto. Potrei baciarti e proteggerti da ciò che so accadrà. Il lenzuolo scivola via facilmente, e sei solo pelle senza fine. Posso baciarti qui, perché non è reale. È solo una fantasia. Non significa niente.

Tu, con un lenzuolo addosso e nient’altro. Nemmeno le mutande, scoprii più tardi. Niente di niente. Ti sei infilato a letto con me, senza vestiti, senza mutande, e io ti ho misurato la temperatura. Ti ho accarezzato i capelli. E devo ammettere che ci ho pensato all’epoca, un piccolo pensiero in fondo alla mente. Ho pensato a come sarebbe stato: attrezzi per muratori. Tutto gomiti ossuti e ginocchia, denti e impossibilità. Labbra salate e urgenza, il tuo intero corpo che domanda la mia attenzione. Sarebbe strano, sarebbe ridicolo. Sarebbe imbarazzante e probabilmente scomodo. Tu saresti un po’ un disastro, no? Ci ho pensato, lo ammetto. Ma era _verboten_ [5]. Eri _off-limits_ , sarei stato un trasgressore.

“Non sono una proprietà, John”

“No, non credo tu lo sia”

“Non sono attrezzi da muratori”. Posso sentire il tuo calore.

“No, non lo sei”

C’è un invito in tutto questo. C’è una fantasia diversa da tutte le altre che ho avuto. È allettante perché è proibito? È allettante perché tu te ne sei andato e la mia vita è al rovescio? È un modo per riportarti indietro? O è allettante perché ho voluto questo per tutto il tempo. Non lo so. Faccio scorrere le dita lungo la tua schiena. Ti avvicini a me. Lo ha fatto: nel mio letto, quel mattino, ti sei avvicinato. Per il calore. Come un rettile che si muove in una macchia di sole. Non ho creduto significasse niente. Era un invito?

Io ero la tua macchia di sole? Ho letto tutto nel modo sbagliato? Cosa dovrei fare di tutto questo? Non posso averti. Non so cosa farei se potessi. Non  è così che è la mia vita. Non ha senso.

Quando sei passato dall’essere il mio migliore amico ad essere la mia più grande tentazione? È una parte naturale dell’elaborazione del lutto? È una crisi d’identità, o tu eri la mia unica eccezione? Il tuo cervello, la tua anima: è così potentemente attraente per me, tu sei così potentemente attraente per me, ti troverei attraente qualsiasi forma tu prenda. Non posso negarlo. Non adesso. L’evidenza è proprio evidente.

Spengo la TV. Non le stavo prestando attenzione, comunque.

Non ti ho mai tolto il lenzuolo di dosso nel mio ricordo; è solo una fantasia. Devo tenere queste cose separate.

“Ti faccio il tè”. Questo è quello che ho detto. Questo è quello che dirò sempre. Mi alzo dal letto. Ti lascio lì. Questo è quello che faccio. Metto i piedi sul pavimento. È freddo. Tu sei così caldo. Questa è la cosa più difficile che mai farò.

“Non è giusto”. Questo è quello che hai detto tu quella volta. E questo è quello che dici adesso.

No. Non lo è. Non è giusto per niente.

Note:

[1] Il titolo originale è _Boundary Issues_ , cioè, appunto, problemi nel mantenere le distanze adeguate dagli altri. Ho scelto però un titolo un poco più sintetico.

[2] Le produzioni televisive inglesi, specie quelle della BBC, vengono molto spesso girate a Cardiff, anche se poi nello show dicono di essere altrove. Anche Sherlock viene girato a Cardiff, ad esempio, e Doctor Who. Ci sono anche degli studi molto grandi in cui ricreano gli interni.

[3] Avrete probabilmente riconosciuto il riferimento a _The Adventure of the Speckled Band_ , uno dei racconti contenuti in _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ , tradotto in italiano con _L’avventura della fascia maculata_ (o _della banda maculata_ , in altre traduzioni). Potete leggerne la versione inglese qui <http://www.beaconsociety.com/HolmesEssayBooklet0809.pdf> e la versione italiana qua <http://episophia.files.wordpress.com/2011/10/le-avventure-di-sherlock-holmes.pdf> (basta che clicchiate sul titolo corrispondente). Come forse ricorderete, in _A Scandal In Belgravia_ , sentiamo Sherlock prendere in giro John mentre sta aggiornando il suo blog col resoconto del loro caso più recente, cui dà il titolo di _The Speckled Blonde_ , col solito uso di mutare lievemente i titoli originali sfruttando assonanze e giochi di parole, cosa che non viene fatta solo nel blog ma anche nei titoli degli episodi della serie. Il post in questione è qui <http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/blog/13july> e vi potete appunto leggere come Sherlock e John abbiano trascorso la notte nella camera della ragazza morta, proprio come nella storia originale.

[4] L’originale è _wishful thinking_ , cioè sperare che i propri desideri si realizzino se ci si crede.

[5] In tedesco nell’originale, significa _vietato_.

Un’ultima cosa: per quanto gli aggiornamenti siano lenti, sporadici, irregolari, sappiate che ci saranno sempre. La mia vita è molto più impegnata di quanto non fosse prima, e non posso più garantire un capitolo a settimana, ma troverò sempre il modo di ritagliarmi il tempo necessario per aggiornare. Quindi non perdete la speranza, il lavoro non verrà abbandonato.


	14. Bello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rinascere. Dalle proprie ceneri. Come un fenice.
> 
> Torno con questa botta di felicità, poi, anche meglio.

“Prendo io i biglietti”, dice lei. Che dolce. Ma ho appena preso lo stipendio, e mi sento generoso. Inoltre: sono io che le ho chiesto di uscire con me. Non mi conosce per niente [1]; sono solo quel tizio che l’ha aiutata a raccogliere i vestiti della lavanderia a secco quando le sono caduti in mezzo alla strada. Un buon Samaritano incontrato per caso. Un tizio incontrato per caso che ha bisogno di una buona distrazione, ecco cosa sono. Ma lei ha detto sì. Anche io posso essere affascinante [2], se ci provo. Posso farlo.

Non esco con qualcuno da secoli. Letteralmente secoli. Da molto prima che tu morissi. Le fidanzate non sembravano essere molto compatibili con la mia vita insieme a te. Finiva sempre che mi urlavano contro e mi mollavano. Ho abbandonato le donne per te, ancora e ancora. Quindi mi sono arreso. La vita con te era più divertente delle fidanzate, in ogni caso. Quello avrebbe dovuto essere l’allarme rosso, ora che ci penso. Preferivo stare con te, alla fine. Quello, stranamente, bastava.

“Il tuo russa?” [3]. Tu non l’hai sentita questa; eri già partito a caccia del mastino. Non russi, ma non gliel’ho detto. Il fatto che io sappia che non russi è già abbastanza incriminante. Ti conosco troppo bene, passo troppo tempo con te, stai troppo vicino; stiamo così vicini che penso che posso essermi un po’ innamorato di te senza accorgermene. Non sapevo potesse succedere. Non me ne sono guardato. È stata una cosa furtiva.

Non ha mai letto il mio blog. Non ha mai sentito parlare di _The Strand_. Non sa assolutamente niente di te. Non è molto interessata alle notizie e non legge i giornali. È un’esistenza strana. Desiderabile, perfino. Niente idee preconcette, niente domande imbarazzanti. Non mi chiederà come me la cavo, non farà menzione di come la stampa ha trattato il tuo suicidio. Non ha una TV. Le ho detto che sono uno scrittore, perché è ciò che sono adesso. Non sono più il tuo collega. I morti non hanno bisogno di colleghi. O di amici. O di qualsiasi altra cosa io fossi. Io sono uno scrittore, e lei lo rispetta. Ha dei libri; le piacciono i libri.

“Tu li prendi la prossima volta”, le dico. Sorrido. “Dato che ti ho invitata io, stavolta li prendo io. Permettimi”. Posso essere affascinante. Sono bravo durante gli appuntamenti. Sono un bravo fidanzato, vedrai. Questo è ciò che sono, questo è  ciò che faccio. È normale. Potrei finire a letto con lei stanotte, potrei prepararle la colazione domattina. Potremmo stare insieme per sempre. Mi aiuterebbe a ricordare com’è essere normale. Sarebbe bello.

Mi sorride, poi abbassa lo sguardo ai miei piedi per un momento. È riserbo questo? È un po’ timida. È dolce. Tu non lo faresti mai. Tu non sei timido per niente.

Il suo nome è Amber. Tu non lo ricorderesti mai; non so perché ricordi i dettagli più arcani sulla cenere di sigaretta e che cosa un certo tipo di mutande significa, ma non riesci mai a tenere traccia del nome della mia fidanzata attuale. Anche se, per essere precisi, non è ancora la mia fidanzata. È solo un appuntamento. Il primo appuntamento. È un po’ imbarazzante, ma devo farlo. Non credi? Questo è ciò che faccio, trovo donne adorabili e ci esco insieme. Vado a letto con loro, scrivo loro brutte poesie. Le faccio ridere. Sono bravo in quello. È un progresso. Ella lo scriverebbe: _è andato a un appuntamento. Progresso. Va avanti_. Sì. È quello che sto facendo.

Sono un uomo, un uomo etero. Esco con le donne, amo le donne. Amo la sensazione che danno, il loro odore. Amo baciarle. Amo scivolare dentro di loro, seppellire il mio viso nel loro seno, amo baciare la loro pelle calda e sentire le loro dita che affondano nella mia schiena, che mi afferrano i capelli. Le donne sono adorabili. Ma al momento riesco a pensare solo a te.

Cosa sarebbe successo se avessi provato a baciarti, cosa avresti detto? È la sola cosa a ci riesco a pensare ora: come sarebbe stato sentirti sotto le mie mani. I muscoli duri del tuo petto, i tuoi fianchi ossuti e ginocchia nodose, le tue dita lunghe e sottili. Non ci sarebbe alcuna morbidezza in te, niente di cedevole. C’è una certa brutalità in te. Saresti l’attrezzatura da muratore nel mio letto; qualcosa con cui combattere. Qualcosa contro cui sbattere la testa. Useresti i denti, scommetto. Io riderei; e anche tu rideresti. Porteresti con te la forza della tua determinazione, la tua curiosità, e quell’imbarazzo che mostri quando pensi che non ti veda. Magari abbasseresti la guardia, magari mi sbaglio. C’è una certa gentilezza in te, c’è. Io l’ho vista. Non lo so.

Non sarebbe cambiato niente, no? Se avessi chiesto. Se ti avessi baciato quando ancora potevo. Mi sveglierei ancora alle due del mattino per sentirti suonare il violino, combatteresti ancora con le tue varie dipendenze. Quello non cambierebbe. Terresti ancora fegati umani nel frigorifero, nessuna buona ragione per non farlo. Mi dimenticheresti ancora a Bristol e prenderesti un taxi solo per te così che io non possa parlarti, perché non era niente di personale. Penso che forse anche tu mi amassi. Avresti potuto. Non ne sono sicuro. Non potrò mai esserne sicuro.

Te ne sei andato, quindi non importa più. Non mi sono rimaste risposte da trovare. Non lo avresti detto a nessuno. Forse non lo avresti mai detto nemmeno a me, anche se fosse stato vero. È una storia che nessuno deve conoscere. Tieni bene i tuoi segreti.

Forse è solo una cotta; un cotta per il ricordo di te. Tutti i ricordi più belli che ho sono legati a te, ed è così facile sentire queste cose. Una cotta: è normale.

Ho bisogno di una fidanzata. Ho bisogno di offuscarti. Mi dispiace, ma devo. È una cosa terribile, vero? È un progresso, è andare avanti. Ella approverebbe. So come avere una fidanzata, lo so. Tu te lo ricordi. Ero bravo.

_Eri terribile. Quella noiosa te lo disse. Te lo ricordi?_

Ti dimentichi i loro nomi di proposito? Cose che per te non hanno importanza: il fatto che la terra ruoti attorno al sole, e i nomi delle donne con cui io esco. Perché? Pensavi che non avessero alcun impatto sulla tua vita, o stavi cercando di dimostrare qualcosa? Era il tuo modo di farmi dispetto? Eri geloso? Hai sempre saputo che le mie fidanzate sarebbero state transitorie, e che tu saresti stato la mia unica costante, quindi non c’era motivo di ricordarle? Questo è quello che è successo, alla fine.

Deve fermarsi, questo filo di pensieri. Non ha più importanza. Te ne sei andato, e non ha importanza quello che provavo io. Non ha importanza quello che provavi tu. Eravamo amici. Eravamo colleghi. Tanto basta. Deve bastare. La tua perdita sta annebbiando la mia capacità di giudizio. Non è una crisi di identità. È solo il lutto.

È carina.

Non è carina in maniera vistosa. Non è una bellezza drammatica che fa girare tutte le teste mentre camminiamo nel cinema. È carina in una maniera calma, nella maniera che sai ammirerai per il resto della tua vita. La curva del suo naso, la forma delle sue labbra, la sua pelle adorabile: potresti fissare il suo viso per anni e sarebbe ancora oggettivamente carina.  Sospetto che diventerà sempre più carina per me via via che la conosco. E poi alla fine nessuno potrà compararsi a lei. Lo so già.

Non è qualcosa che puoi dire al primo appuntamento. Sarebbe correre troppo. Ci siamo appena conosciuti. Non so ancora cosa voglio fare. Non lo so. Sto recitando una parte. Magari alla fine sembrerà una vita vera.

Lei è carina, Sherlock, e tu non lo sei. Certe parole connotano il genere, e carino è una parola che non userei mai per te. Sei troppo uomo e hai un aspetto troppo da alieno per una parola simile. I tuoi arti sono troppo lunghi, le tue ossa troppo appuntite.  Hai quel bellissimo ammasso di capelli, ma sovrasta il viso più severo che io abbia mai visto. Un viso che sorride solo di rado, e anche quando lo fa, è principalmente per il proprio divertimento. Anche quando hai lineamenti necessari, il modo in cui il tuo sguardo fisso attraversa le persone toglie “carino” dalla lista. Carino è disponibile, gentile, è dolce. Tu non sei nessuna di queste cose. Tu esigi risposte, e Amber non è nemmeno una domanda. Lei è l’opposto di te.

Penso sia voluto. Subconscio, almeno.

Sta parlando di lavoro: una storia buffa, penso, sulla torta sbagliata che viene spedita a una festa di pensionamento. Ride molto, ma magari è solo il suo modo di flirtare. Oppure: è nervosa. Che dolce. Vedi? Un po’ di vulnerabilità è attraente, è disarmante. Tu non sei mai stato un fan della vulnerabilità. Tu fingi di non avere punti vulnerabili, ma ce li hai. So che li hai. Mostrare un po’ di vulnerabilità è come per un vittoriano mostrare un po’ di caviglia [4]: è il nostro modo di farci segno tra noi. È bello. Lei è bella.

E tanto basta: tu non sei bello. Non sei bello per niente.

Che cosa significa bello? È attaccato a tutto: una bella persona, un bel cane, una bella cena. Un bel prezzo, un bel posto, una bella tazza di tè. Bello. È la parola più generica della lingua Inglese. Significa accettabile, inoffensivo, significa giocare secondo le regole e non confondere le carte. Significa seguire il flusso delle cose, perché seguire il flusso ti farà passare inosservato ed essere irrilevante. Bello è una copertura, bello è un sano rispetto per lo status quo. Bello è dimenticabile, mite, tiepido. Tu non sei bello.

Nemmeno io sono bello, comunque.

Amber è decisamente bella. Ha buone intenzioni. Questo conta qualcosa.

Le luci si spengono; il film sta per cominciare. Mi prenderesti in giro per averla portata a cena e al cinema. Così banale. Terribilmente poco creativo, diresti, ma lei pensa sia grande. Ne è entusiasta. Le piaccio.

Non c’è niente di male nel portarla fuori a cena. Cena è l’appuntamento tipo. Sono stato fuori a cena con te centinaia di volte. La gente pensa che siamo una coppia. Perché pensi che lo facesse? Era il modo in cui ti guardavo? Probabilmente pendevo dalle tue labbra. Beh: sei interessante, non è colpa mia. Ogni tua parola è interessante. Ti ascolto. È impossibile non ascoltarti quando vuoi la mia attenzione. Sei attraente in questo. Esigente, e attraente. Questo lo ammetto.

Amber non è noiosa. Insegna all’asilo. Le piacciono i bambini, ha un cane e un gatto. Fa la volontaria a un rifugio per senzatetto. Legge. È dolce. Non è te. Ma nessuno può essere te, quindi non è giusto. Lei è l’opposto di te. Lei è realtà, e tu sei una fantasia. Tu eri una fantasia da vivo, e sei una fantasia adesso.

Avrei potuto portarti qui? Portarti fuori a cena così, a vedere un film? Un appuntamento tradizionale, io e te? Mi fa ridere. Insulteresti gli altri clienti a cena, urleresti contro lo schermo oppure saresti più interessato al bracciolo del tuo sedile che al film. Diresti alla donna seduta accanto a te che suo marito la tradisce, mi supplicheresti di portarti a casa dopo i primi dieci minuti. Niente appuntamenti tradizionali con te, no. Non penso proprio.

Correre per Soho dopo mezzanotte dietro a un serial killer, sì. Film in costume al cinema, probabilmente no.

Mette la mano sul mio braccio, le sue dita riposano delicatamente sul mio polso.

Tu avresti potuto farlo. Anche se non con la stessa precisa intenzione, di certo. Con Amber è un piccolo segno di affetto, un semplice gesto intimo. Un segno che le piaccio. Staremo seduti in una stanza buia per un’ora e mezza; un appuntamento al cinema ti evita la fatica di dover trovare scintillanti argomenti di conversazione, ma è un po’ alienante. Dobbiamo fare qualcosa per ricordarci a vicenda che siamo qui insieme. Mi avvicinerò e le sussurrò all’orecchio un paio di volte, dirò qualcosa di buffo sul film. Qualcosa di autodenigratorio. E lei poggerà le dita sul mio polso per dirmi che le piaccio. Forse più tardi metterà la mano sul mio ginocchio, e io penserò di spogliarla, tendendo la mano contro la parte bassa della sua schiena nuda.

Se fossi stato tu, staresti monitorando i mio polso per determinare la precisa natura della mia risposta emotiva a ciò che accade sullo schermo. E dopo mi diresti esattamente quale tipi di sesso e violenza mi fanno più effetto. Probabilmente avresti delle domande da pormi, bizzarre e stranamente intime. E io risponderei, a tutte, perché tu me lo chiedi. Questo potrebbe anche essere un piccolo segno di affetto: solo filtrato attraverso la strana chimica del tuo cervello. Tu esprimi affetto con informazioni ed esperimenti. È un modo speciale di voler bene, credo.

Amber non sta pensando al mio polso. È solo dolce. È gentile.

Questo film è terribile. Ad Amber non sembra importare. Tu lo odieresti, Sherlock. Rideresti in tutti i momenti sbagliati.

“Spero quella sia una braghetta [5]” le sussurro all’orecchio. Ride. Mette la sua mano nella mia. Mi bacerà più tardi, lo so. Le piaccio. Mi inviterà a entrare, mi preparerà un drink. Sarebbe bello sentire di nuovo il calore del corpo di un’altra persona.

Forse non sarei mai riuscito a portarti fuori con me. Forse. Resti seduto a vedere TV spazzatura con me. Guardi film con me e mangi i popcorn. Forse saresti venuto. Sono perfino rimasto seduto con te nel buio per più di un’ora e mezza di seguito senza che tu ti contorcessi nel tuo posto; quando siamo penetrati nell’appartamento di Kitty Riley. Tu hai insistito che stessimo seduti al buio. Però eravamo ammanettati insieme, quindi magari non conta.

Hai passato in esame tutto quanto al buio; quello che avremmo fatto. Come avremmo evitato di venire arrestati di nuovo. Ci saremmo nascosti al Bart, avremmo seminato la polizia, ci potevamo rintanare in un ripostiglio per le scope. Avrei dovuto dormire nel laboratorio, sulle mie braccia. Tu non avresti dormito per niente. Avresti manomesso la serratura delle manette. Kitty scriverà una storia. Lestrade farebbe ritirare i poliziotti. Puoi chiedere che ti siano ricambiati vecchi favori. Non ti ritrovi mai senza sapere cosa fare, vero? C’è sempre un piano che prende forma nella tua mente. Sempre.

Sapevi già che cosa avresti fatto dopo?  Hai parlato e parlato nel buio, era così poco da te. Pezzo dopo pezzo del piano, tutto fino in fondo, tutto a mio beneficio. Per finire di nuovo al 221b con un teiera pronta e cibo cinese, TV spazzatura. Con i nostri piedi sul tavolino da caffè. Un lieto fine. Mi stavi rassicurando, vero? Mi stavi distraendo da ciò che stava per succedere. Stavi mentendo. Sapevi già che cosa avresti fatto. Lo sapevi.

“Certo che lo sapevo, John”. Le tue dita tamburellano senza posa contro il tuo ginocchio. Il buio di Kitty Riley; mi eri così vicino, solo il tuo cappotto tra di noi. La tua voce è bassa; non vogliamo che i vicini notino che siamo qui. È quel poco di morbidezza che c’è in te. Siamo seduti sul suo divano; c’è un orologio che ticchetta da qualche parte nel buio. Aspetteremo qui fino al suo arrivo. Ci aiuterà, pensi. È della stampa. Può aiutarci. Ma non lo ha fatto, alla fine. Sapevi anche quello? Sapevi che cosa sarebbe successo?

“Non lo sapevo, non con certezza. Sospettavo. Immaginavo”

“Perché sei dovuto salire sul tetto, Sherlock?”

“Era troppo tardi per me, John. Non c’era bisogno che tu fossi coinvolto. Non ti volevo in mezzo”

Era così che ero? In mezzo?

“Non è stata colpa tua”

È questo che ho aspettato di sentirti dire? Incolpo me stesso? Sì. Incolpo me stesso, incolpo tuo fratello. Incolpo Moriarty. Incolpo Sally e Kitty. Incolpo te, anche, per questo. Anche te. Sei tu quello che l’ha fatto. Tutti gli altri ti hanno spinto a farlo. Forse anche io, in qualche modo. Vorrei che tu me l’avessi detto. Non ti avrei lasciato. Sarei saltato con te se avessi dovuto.

“Se solo tu mi avessi fermato. Adesso te ne staresti seduto nel cinema con me, e non Miss Bella”

“Allora _è_ colpa mia”

“Sì. No. Certo che no”

Ancora enigmi. Non puoi dirmi niente che io non sappia già.

“Ci nasconderemo al Bart, Molly ci aiuterà. Posso convincere Lestrade a lasciarci in pace. Kitty darà alle stampe la storia e sarà tutto finito in mattinata”

Sapevi esattamente quante ore ti restavano? Quante volte mi hai mentito?

“Io non ti mento, John”

“Sì che lo fai”

“Sono un impostore; mento sempre”

“Non dirlo”

Il film è quasi finito, grazie a Dio. Amber è coinvoltissima; ci sono lacrime sul suo viso. Il melodramma funziona con lei, a quanto pare. Dovrei offrirle un fazzoletto, ma non ce l’ho. C’è un crescendo drammatico nella musica, e l’eroe si rivela all’eroina. È uno stupido colpo di scena. Tu lo avresti odiato. Amber si asciuga gli occhi con la manica.

“Saresti venuto al cinema con me?”

“Hm?”

“Un appuntamento. Pensi che saresti venuto ad un vero appuntamento con me? Cena e film, tanto per essere ironici. Allora?”

“Sì”, dici nel buio. “No, John. Certo che no”

Anche il tuo rifiuto immaginario fa male. Come ho potuto non notarlo? Tu devi averlo sempre saputo. Devi. Lo sapevi. So che lo sapevi.

Il film finisce; Amber lo ha adorato. Ne parla mentre l’accompagno a casa. È freddo, e minaccia di nuovo pioggia. Alzo il colletto, proprio come facevi sempre tu. Cristo, Sherlock, non ce la faccio. Mi manchi troppo. E se il vuoto che hai lasciato non potesse essere riempito da nessun altro? Sono spacciato. Sono bloccato.

Si aspetta che la baci sulla porta, quindi lo faccio. Niente di sbagliato nel baciarsi. Baciarsi è bello. Mi avvicino un po’ e la bacio, ed è dolce. Ha il lucidalabbra. Tu non avresti avuto il lucidalabbra.

Non ce la faccio.

“Scusa”, le dico. Ho indietreggiato di colpo. Non intendevo farlo; non l’ho fatto di proposito. Non posso baciarla, non posso e basta. È così bella, è così dolce. È gentile. È buona. Ma non è te, e io penso di essere innamorato di te.

È troppo presto. Quattro mesi non sono abbastanza per superare il lutto per qualcuno di cui eri disperatamente innamorato. È troppo presto, e nessuno mai significherà per me quello che significavi tu. La mia guardia era abbassata; mi sono ricostruito con te al centro. Non me ne sono reso conto. Non lo sapevo, e non posso neanche dirtelo. Avevi ragione fin dall’inizio: sono un idiota. “Mi dispiace tanto”.

Comincia a piovere. Non posso dire niente di più.

Note:

[1] Nell’originale John dice _She doesn’t know me from Adam_ , che significa appunto non mi conosce per niente, non ha idea di chi io sia. Penso che Adam sia un riferimento all’Adamo biblico, e infatti mi si dice che c’è anche una versione femminile con Eve/Eva. Tuttavia, è ovvio che Adamo ed Eva vengono qui citati come uomo e donna generici, non in quanto specifiche personalità bibliche.

[2] Il motivo per cui John dice _anche io/too_ , è che nel suo blog John definisce Sherlock come _charming_ (affascinante) dopo il loro primo incontro: <http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/blog/29january> _“It's mad._ _I think he might be mad. He was certainly arrogant and really quite rude and he looks about 12 and he's clearly a bit public school and, yes, I definitely think he might be mad but he was also strangely likeable. He was **charming**. It really was all just a bit strange”_. La cosa curiosa è che John usi proprio questa parola, quando in realtà Sherlock non è poi così affascinante in quella prima scena, anzi: è spocchioso, un po’ antipatico, arrogante perfino. E infatti John dice che sì, Sherlock è tutte queste cose, ma anche affascinante. L’amore, eh?

[3] Riferimento – chevvelodicoaffare – a _The Hounds of Baskerville_ , quando il proprietario/gestore del pub di cui John e Sherlock sono ospiti chiede a John se il _suo_ , sottinteso, fidanzato, russa.

[4] John qui si riferisce al fatto che l’età vittoriana (NB: gran parte dei racconti originali di Sherlock Holmes sono ambientati proprio durante il regno della regina Vittoria, 1837-1901) fosse un’età particolarmente puritana e bigotta.

[5] _Braghetta_ traduce _codpiece_. _Codpiece_ è… oh beh, vedetevi il link. Ma prima assicuratevi di essere soli, ok? Ok. <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Codpiece>

Nota finale: via via nel testo traduco con _fidanzata_ il termine _girlfriend_ e _fidanzato_ _boyfriend_. Ho pensato a _ragazza/ragazzo_ e a parte il fatto che fossero fraintendibili con un significato più generico in alcuni casi, mi sembra un termine po’ troppo ggggiovane per John. Ditemi la vostra.

Inoltre, tutto il capitolo si gioca sull’alternanza tra _pretty_ , che ho sempre tradotto con _carino/a_ e _nice_ che ho sempre tradotto con _bello/a_. In particolare quando John dice che certe parole connotano il genere, si riferisce al fatto che tendenzialmente il termine _pretty_ si usa in inglese quasi solo per le donne. Se in certi punti sentite che una traduzione diversa sarebbe stata migliore (tipo un _buon prezzo_ , anziché _bel_ ; una _buona tazza di tè_ anziché _bella_ ) è perché dovevo mantenere la ripetizione del termine, che però in italiano c’entra poco. Ora, siccome in questo caso quel che conta non è tanto il significato ma la ripetizione in sé, ho preferito non rompere il ritmo. Altre volte invece non c’è la questione ripetizione, e siccome _bello_ ci sarebbe entrato come il cavolo a merenda, ho optato per altro. E forse _bello_ è meno tiepido di _nice_ come aggettivo, ma certamente è molto generico e iperusato.


End file.
